LA BELLA Y EL DRAGON
by daymed
Summary: Que pasa cuando lo que creias conocer,ya no es,no existe como lo recuerdas.Que ocurre cuando esos cambios hacen que el orden se invierta,que lo hermoso en vez de desaparecer florezca,descubriendose ante ti,lo que no creias posible y en quien menos esperas
1. El Reencuentro

¡Hola! Bueno, aquí dejo esta nueva historia. Aviso desde ahora que no esta revisada por lo que si encuentran algun error o muchas fallas, por favor disculpen. Solo nació de mi necesidad de apartarme un poco de mis obligaciones por lo que aprovechando mi primera hora libre frente a una computadora en mucho tiempo me decidi a escribir algo y aunque mi intención inicial era finalizar el capítulo de mi otra historia. Termine escribiendo algo muy distinto. Espero les guste

A quienes siguen Mi pasado y Mi futuro. Ya estoy saliendo de todo lo que me tenía ocupada. Asi que lo mas probable es que la semana próxima ya vuelva a actualizar

* * *

Las manos le temblaban mientras trataba una y otra vez de cerrar la valija, que las últimas dos horas la mantuviese ocupada. Estaba listo, no podía seguirlo retrasando sin correr el riesgo que su ropa se desarmara. Cada pieza había sido desguindada, doblada, estrujada, colocada y retirada tantas veces que ya ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que portaba. Pero de eso se preocuparía luego de arribar a su destino, por los momentos lo importante era lograr reunir las fuerzas suficientes para llegar hasta él, sin intentar cambiar de rumbo… o escapar en el camino.

_-Flashback -_

-¡Qué yo qué!

-Srta. Granger ¿me está gritando?

En otras circunstancias Hermione Granger se hubiese ofuscado, preocupado y quizás hasta desvanecido al comprender que se había atrevido a chillarle nada más y nada menos que a su jefe, el Ministro de Magia. En ese momento en cambio, la reacción de este solo logro irritarla… ¡si, le gritó, era cierto!... pero tenía un motivo bien importante, este acababa de informarle que sus múltiples esfuerzos, su entrega devota al trabajo, recibía la más cruel de las gratificaciones: un viaje directo al infierno… con quien consideraba si bien no el diablo, un demonio bien aventajado como anfitrión particular.

Aun así sabia que debía mantener las apariencias, respirar profundo… y tratar de negociar.

-Lo siento Sr. Ministro, pero es que… la verdad creo que debe escoger a otra persona, en estos momentos estoy rebasada de trabajo, tengo… tengo el caso…

-Otro se encargara

_¡Maldición!_ Hermione observo al hombre que se encontraba tras el escritorio justo frente a ella. La manera como había interrumpido sus palabras y despachado las mismas solo le decía que estaba decidido, bueno… ella también lo estaba.

-Si, podría… pero nos retrasaría. Es más fácil que yo me haga cargo de los casos del que usted escoja, porque… disculpe mi falta de modestia, pero es de conocimiento público que acostumbro a realizar el trabajo en la mitad del tiempo que el resto, y ahora que…

-Srta. Granger, la decisión está tomada. Lamento darle la noticia de esta manera tan apresurada, pero dado el repentino fallecimiento del Sr. McLaren y la imposibilidad de reprogramar la misión que tenia encomendada, nos hemos visto obligados a acudir a usted, a quien él mismo indico en nuestras múltiples reuniones como su asistente más destacada – _El Ministro guardo silencio y Hermione supo que era para que su último comentario la hiciera sentir alabada. No lo logro._ – Se que conoce las leyes mágicas como pocos y podría arriesgarme a afirmar que hasta mejor que yo, de hecho su jefe lo decía. Debe entender además, que se ha dedicado mucho tiempo en seguimientos e investigaciones para saber la seriedad y fines de los embajadores y las distintas naciones, ahora ha llegado el momento de enviar a nuestro mejor negociador y este solo puede ser alguien que este empapado en el tema tanto como usted que ha trabajado en el mismo por meses, lo está. Por eso es la indicada para sentarse con ellos y buscar el mayor provecho para nosotros sin levantar dudas o sospechas sobre nuestras reservas, al fin que fuimos uno de los primeros países en apoyar la unión internacional de Magia… Mas eso no nos frenara de escoger solo los pactos que nos convengan, no deseamos asociaciones indeseables.

-¡Pero eso me llevara meses! – _Exclamo Hermione perdiendo la compostura. Al instante trato de controlarse, aunque no era fácil… no cuando aun contra su voluntad comenzaba a asumir la derrota _- Tendría que reunirme con los Ministros, embajadores, comerciantes… - _¡Bingo! Fugazmente la esperanza brillo en su mente_ - eso, ¡comerciantes!... a diferencia del Sr. McLaren yo solo conozco de bases jurídicas, pero de negociaciones de ese tipo no… por lo menos no más que las legislaciones que las rigen, ¿Cómo voy a reconocer una trampa o la desventada de un trato si…

-Srta. Granger – _La interrumpió el Ministro_ - Aunque no acostumbro hablar de los fallecidos, mucho menos de los que fueron mis amigos, me siento obligado a aclarar el hecho de que el Sr. McLaren tampoco tenía conocimientos sobre el tema. – _El hombre se permitió una pequeña sonrisa triste y Hermione se pregunto si estaba recordando alguna historia o suceso en específico _- Precisamente, ese es el otro motivo por el que nuestro investigador es tan importante. Proviene de una casta de hombres de negocios y como tal, sabrá aconsejarla de la manera adecuada, al fin que sus propios beneficios futuros dependerán del resultado de los acuerdos que usted logre. – De _pronto su voz se volvió se torno extremadamente seria_ - Y quiero dejarle claro que él goza de mi absoluta confianza, conozco sus pasadas desavenencias pero no deseo que eso nuble su juicio.

_Desavenencias… ¡Merlín! Sin duda era la definición más incompleta y diplomática sobre su "relación" que hubiese escuchado jamás. _Hermione se hundió en la silla, mientras inconscientemente se mesaba el cabello, mitad frustrada y el resto avergonzada. No había escapatoria. El Ministro conocía la razón por la que no deseaba ir (_la cual no hablaba muy bien ni de su madurez ni de la valoración y prioridad que otorgaba a su trabajo_) y le importaba un comino, total, que eran años de maltrato y odio injustificado contra su persona, ante los beneficios de esos contratos y asociaciones para el mundo mágico.

-Podrían por lo menos reconsiderarse los detalles… de la estadía – _dijo de pronto. Aceptando de manera tacita su destino (Que otra cosa podía hacer ¿renunciar? Ni pensarlo) pero tratando en lo posible de minimizar el impacto del mismo_

-Srta. Granger… – _un suspiro cansado enmarco las palabras del hombre y Hermione supo que su paciencia se estaba agotando_ – No estoy acostumbrado a dialogar y razonar mis órdenes, pero dado lo irregular del caso decidí darle la información personalmente y no por medio de terceros o un memorándum. Sabe mejor que nadie que las acciones a seguir están planeadas de esta manera. Se quedara allá porque es la única forma que tenemos de que funcione y si usted permitiera que la razón y no la obstinación guiara en estos momentos sus pensamientos, no tardaría en comprenderlo. Cuenta con solo tres semanas antes de la primera reunión y en estas tiene que estudiar y comprender los dieciocho meses de investigación que ha realizado su ahora compañero. Además claro, de establecer sus vías de acción, dado lo cual ambos deben sentarse y basado en los conocimientos de cada uno decidir cómo proceder en cada ocasión - _El Ministro se reclino en su asiento y observo a Hermione por unos segundos, claramente estudiándola, luego suspiro y miro hacia la ventana _– También está al tanto de nuestra intención de resguardar a nuestro negociador de posibles intentos de sobornos, manipulaciones o algo más escabroso que eso. Y ese lugar es la mejor opción. Hace años su dueño desapareció de la vida pública y se desconoce el paradero, es más, el mismo está protegido por un hechizo fidelius – _suspiro nuevamente y dirigió su mirada hacia ella_ - Lograr su apoyo en este punto me ha tomado meses de conversaciones y ha cedido solo porque están en juego muchos de sus intereses personales. Él no está más deseoso que usted de compartir su espacio, pero tampoco acepto entregar la totalidad del material recopilado y quedarse a un lado.

Por los siguientes minutos la oficina permaneció fundida en un total silencio. Hermione trataba de colocar los pensamientos en orden, en medio del caos que era su mente en esos momentos. Las palabras del Ministro la bombardeaban desde varios francos. Claro que estaba consciente de todas esas cosas, pero es que antes cuando no estaba involucrada, lo veía todo de manera distinta, ajena. Hasta había llegado a verle el lado positivo y porque no decirlo divertido, al imaginar las discusiones y arrebatos que los caracteres de su jefe y su compañero de misión producirían. Pero ahora no se reía... no podía hacerlo.

_¿Hace cuanto que no lo veía?_ La pregunto centelleo en su mente siendo incapaz de responderla. No recordaba con exactitud. Habían pasado siete años desde la guerra y aunque sabía que en una u otra ocasión su imagen se cruzo frente a ella, lo único que tenía claro es que desde los últimos tres años eso no ocurría y solo porque periódicos, revistas y cotillas llevaban la cuenta del tiempo que tenia alejado de Londres o por lo menos del mundo mágico, dado que a decir verdad no es que ella lo hubiese extrañado y contara los días para volver a encontrarlo.

-Él no sabe que iré por el Sr. McLaren ¿verdad? – _La posibilidad se abrió paso entre el resto de sus reflexiones y aunque Hermione la formulo como una pregunta, bien sabia que conocía la respuesta_

-El hombre la miro unos segundos en silencio mientras se ponía de pie.

-No, no lo sabe, pero lo hará cuando usted llegue – _dijo a la vez que comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta de la oficina. Obviando la mueca de horror que se dibujara en el rostro de la joven que lo acompañaba_ – Como le dije, me tomo meses de conversaciones convencerlo y no los arriesgaría comunicándole un cambio de compañero a último momento. Pero no tema… – _se adelanto a aclarar sin darle tiempo a reaccionar a una Hermione, que por su parte se encontraba demasiado contrariada para hacerlo_ - … al igual que usted, no le quedara de otra que aceptarlo. Al fin y al cabo Draco Malfoy sabía que usted ayudaba al Sr. McLaren y reconoce su valía. Es solo cuestión de que superen el impacto inicial, luego le aseguro que ambos estarán de acuerdo en que el ser asignado compañeros de equipo, es de hecho lo mejor que podía sucederles

_- Flashback-_

Hermione se dejo caer boca arriba en la cama, justo al lado de la violentada compañera de viaje y desgracias que acabara de lograr cerrar finalmente. Deseo entonces poder tener la misma fuerza y destreza sobre su mente, porque a pesar de llevar todo un día tratando de encarcelar sus temores en una zona aislada y olvidada, estos no hacían más que retornar y atacarla nuevamente.

_Lo mejor que podía sucederles_… Como para demostrar que era cierto, las últimas palabras del Ministro retumbaron una vez más en su mente. Después de ellas, su cerebro se había oficialmente convertido en un colador, por lo menos en lo referente a las ideas y pensamientos con sentido, porque en cuanto al pasado, bueno, la capacidad de almacenaje y recuperación de recuerdos le pareció desconcertante. Ni siquiera el sorpresivo mensaje de la Directora McGonagall hacia unas pocas horas, había logrado un cambio en su estado de ánimo. Es más, por primera vez no lograba entender la totalidad de sus palabras (_mucho menos comprender la razón que la llevo al envió de las mismas_), no obstante, por lo menos debía agradecer el que le dieran las fuerzas suficientes para comenzar a empacar.

"_Recuerda Hermione, ver más allá de la apariencia y no comparar jamás con el pasado. Te equivocarías al hacerlo, porque un alma puede resurgir gracias a las cicatrices y estas a su vez son capaces de ocultar a todos ese verdadero milagro"… _¿Qué se supone que tenía que pensar ella de eso?... ¿Qué ahora el adorador de la pureza mágica podría no odiarle? ¿Qué a pesar de su rostro adusto, sonrisa despótica y mueca de asco ya no sentía tanta repulsión por su sangre? ¿O quizás, que había sufrido una extraña metamorfosis impulsada por los recuerdos, la vergüenza y una finalmente adquirida consciencia que logro transformarlo en… ¡dios nos libre! una persona agradable?... Un suspiro escéptico broto de sus labios. Eso era tan poco probable como imaginar al perfeccionista y ególatra Malfoy con un cabello fuera de lugar o una postura poco menos que correcta. Aun así, suponía (_no de muy buena gana, valdría la pena aclarar_) que si deseaba que las cosas funcionaran, debía darle un relativo margen de duda, por lo cual esperaba, que al menos hubiese madurado lo suficiente como para aceptar dedicarse al trabajo, dejando a un lado los problemas y diferencias personales… o en su caso en particular: sus traumas ególatra - existenciales.

La campanilla del reloj de pared que años atrás le regalara el Sr. Weasley retumbo en sus oídos apartándola de sus pensamientos e informándole que el tiempo se agotaba. Apesadumbrada pero sintiéndose al menos un poco más calmada que minutos antes (_o por los menos así pretendía creerlo_), se dirigió entonces a su escritorio. Ya había escrito y enviado las notas comunicándole a sus amigos y familiares las "buenas nuevas". Claro, tuvo que cuidar muy bien sus palabras en algunas, como por ejemplo la de Ron. La verdad aun no entendía por qué decidió incluirlo entre las personas a quien deseaba informarle su paradero o mejor dicho, la indisposición de conseguirla en su casa u oficina en las semanas, quizás meses venideros. Hacía ya casi un año que terminaran pero por alguna razón se sintió obligada a hacerlo. Además, antes que todo eran amigos (_aunque en estos momentos no se hablaran como antes… o en lo absoluto_) y sabia que si se enteraba por terceros lo más probable es que terminara en medio de uno de sus ataques posesivos y sin sentido… o tal vez, es que solo quería engañarse, e inventaba esa escusa al fin de mantener una esperanza de que aun pudiera importarle.

Hermione reconoció el rumbo que tomaban sus pensamientos y rápidamente cambio el camino de los mismos, lo único que le faltaba en esos instantes era comenzar a lamentarse porque su vida sentimental luego de tanta espera e ilusiones no había llegado a ninguna parte. Necesitaba ahora más que nunca ser fuerte, así que decidida a sacar todos los otros problemas de su mente, se concentro en el que en estos momentos tenia prioridad… Meticulosamente guardo en su maletín las leyes y artículos que pensó podrían servirle para el trabajo que le esperaba. De ultimo dejo la nota que el Ministro le enviara a primera hora de la mañana informándole la hora en que pasarían por ella, además de las fechas ya establecidas para las reuniones y las referencias de las que aun tendrían que fijar, dependiendo de cómo avanzaran en sus conclusiones, punto en el cual se encontraban resumidas todas sus preocupaciones, ya que claramente para obtener resultados precisaba lograr la colaboración de Malfoy… y que esta se diera sin que en el proceso alguno o los dos terminaran en San Mungo…

...O peor… en Azcaban

* * *

-Señor Malfoy… Señor… por favor despiértese… Señor… ¡Maldición Draco! - _El hombre que aun se encontraba entre las sabanas, gruño gravemente y dirigió una mirada feroz al anciano que sin ceremonia alguna, había comenzado a tironear el extremo opuesto del cobertor que lo cubría_ – Sabes que me da igual como me mires o cuanto ladres, levántate de una buena vez, es tarde y tienes que arreglarte para estar presentable…. Señor

-¿Qué coño te pasa? – _La pregunta, en un tono ronco que claramente informaba que su dueño aun no se encontraba del todo despierto, retumbo en la habitación mientras este de un jalón recuperaba las cubiertas de su cama._ - No, mejor no me lo digas… - _rectifico rápidamente, consciente de la costumbre del viejo a las largas y confusas disertaciones_ - …solo vete a joder a otro lado y déjame en paz.

-¡Ya es hora de levantarse Señor! – _Exclamo el hombre a la vez que se encaminaba a la ventana y abría las cortinas dejando colar la luz del sol _- ¡De hecho sino se apura le llegara el momento de dormir aun tirado allí!

-¡Maldita sea Gael! – _Exploto Draco, cerrando los ojos ante la repentina claridad_ - Llegue tarde y me acosté…

-Borracho… señor

-… luego del amanecer. – _Draco conscientemente paso por alto el comentario, aunque su cuerpo lo tomo muy en cuenta, al instante comenzó a sentir los efectos de la resaca._ – Es mucho pedir que no me… - _Draco detuvo su perorata y observo a su mano derecha_ – ¿qué es esa mierda de "señor"? … ¿y por qué coño vistes así?

-Hoy llega el enviado del Ministerio… – _respondió el viejo con aire suficiente a la vez que revisaba el estado de su traje. Cuando fijo los ojos nuevamente en Draco, bufo exasperado_ – No pensaras que con invitados en la casa voy a andar en las fachas de siempre… y en cuanto a lo de señor, la formalidad va con el traje… – _sonrió irónicamente_ –… además, creía que te gustaría, eso no eras lo que me exigiste por mucho tiempo.

-De haber sabido que lo que necesitaba era un saco y una puta visi….

-Igual te hubieses resignado a no escucharlo jamás _– le corto el hombre mientras se dirigía a la puerta_ – Ahora… Señor, vístase. Hace mucho que el sol está en lo alto y falta muy poco para que nuestro ilustre nuevo inquilino llegue…

-McLaren no es más que un imbécil

-…Y merece… – _siguiendo su ejemplo de minutos antes el anciano no interrumpió sus palabras a pesar del comentario_ - … que su anfitrión lo reciba de manera adecuada

-Como si fuera posible… - _el susurro aunque bajo fue lo suficientemente claro como para que Gael detuviera su avance y girara hacia él_

-Lo es. – _Le afirmo, dejando a un lado toda su formalidad ficticia. _– Eres un Malfoy… y el único que ha valido la pena en todo ese execrable linaje. Ya es hora que dejes lo que eras atrás… en todos los sentidos y aceptes el Draco de hoy. Si lo hicieras descubrirías que este, el del presente es el que en verdad tiene valor, a pesar de lo que te aferras a creer y la amargura que te empeñas en cargar a cuestas – _nuevamente se encamino hasta la puerta pero al tomar el picaporte giro su rostro hacia el hombre que aun lo miraba desde la cama_ – Ojala dejaras de buscar respuestas en el pasado o en la bebida y comenzaras a hacerlo en tu trabajo, tus logros, lo que has hecho estos últimos años. Reconoce tu valía muchacho, admítela y libérate de comparaciones… a veces las mejores cosas vienen como consecuencia de las peores situaciones.

Por unos segundos los dos hombres se miraron fijamente, uno con ojos llenos de expectativa y esperanza, el otro desbordante de frustración… y aprensión. Al final, el primero cedió y abandono la habitación, sellando la puerta, dejando atrapadas sus palabras en el ambiente y mente de su aun observador. Por los siguientes minutos la amplia estancia se mantuvo en silencio, hasta que este fue destrozado por el lento repiquetear de un lejano pero audible reloj. El ocupante entonces, perdió el hilo de sus reflexiones, recuperando su cordura y acostumbrada afectación, colocando nuevamente las defensas en su sitio, consciente de que en ese día dependería al máximo de ellas… que literalmente estas serian su soporte y salvación.

* * *

_Subir defensas, bloquear evidencias y minimizar reacciones… Como lo hacías antes… al igual que en Hogwarts. _

-¿Llegamos?

-Aun no Srta. Granger, pero solo hasta aquí estoy autorizado a acompañarle.

Hermione observo a su acompañante y luego paseo su mirada alrededor del campo que les rodeaba, mientras digería la información recién escuchada y trataba de mantener su poca estable calma… No se lo esperaba. Si bien desconocía los detalles del traslado (_medida de seguridad acostumbrada por el Ministerio… que hasta ese momento le pareció una excelente idea_), cuando abrió la puerta de su casa y encontró al Sr. Gustav frente a ella, imagino que el secretario y mano derecha del Ministro sería el encargado de llevarla hasta la final de la trayectoria y no solo a la siguiente parada.

-¿Y ahora? – _pregunto fijando su mirada nuevamente en el hombre que la acompañaba, al tiempo que se preparaba para la posible respuesta de la inquietud que pensaba exteriorizar _– ¿Vendrá alguien a buscarme?

-No, Srta. Granger. – _dijo el hombre a la vez que le sonreía amablemente_ – Tiene que buscar un traslador que la está esperando. No sé cómo es… – _se adelanto a explicar_ - … pero me aseguraron que se encontraría aquí y que usted no tendría problemas en encontrarlo.

_¡Fantástico!_ Si Hermione no hubiese sabido que era imposible, abría jurado que Malfoy ya estaba comenzando a fastidiarla. Irritada por el nuevo giro que habían dado las cosas, asintió brevemente a la explicación y acto seguido volvió a hacerlo ante la rápida despedida de quien por pocos minutos fuera su escolta. Ya encontrándose a solas, comenzó a buscar el dichoso traslador, tarea nada fácil en un terreno de ese tamaño, pero que por lo menos le hizo concentrarse en algo más que su inevitable destino. Le llevo alrededor de 25 minutos pero al final observo en el lado oeste como algo brillaba tenuemente bajo los rayos del sol… "_Al menos pensaron al escoger una jarra de plata y no una bota o cinturón_" – pensó sarcástica mientras se inclinaba para recoger el artilugio y se preparaba para la sensación nada agradable que sabia experimentaría, diciéndose que igual esta no duraría mucho, siendo solo al principio y luego todo mejoría.

O eso era lo que creía.

-¡Maldición! – _El juramento de Hermione rompió el silencio del lugar donde fue trasladada, luego de que esta, sin ninguna ceremonia y en total violación de cualquier norma del decoro, apareciera y se precipitara al suelo, aterrizando estrepitosamente sobre su espalda _- ¡Maldición! – _Repitió mientras rápidamente intentaba sentarse, sintiéndose inundada por una mezcla de dolor, rabia y humillación… Sin duda por sucesos como estos prefería las apariciones y odiaba los trasladores, al igual que en esos instantes detestaba al Ministro, Gustav, Malfoy y todos los que tuviesen que ver con ese desgraciado viaje _- ¡Malnacidos todos por hacerme pasar por esto!

-Espero que eso no me involucre señora, en mi vida la he visto. Aunque debo reconocer que me será difícil el creerle que es usted el Sr. McLaren.

Hermione, quien hasta ese momento ni siquiera se había preocupado por la posibilidad de estar acompañada, giro su rostro rápidamente hacia el lugar donde provenía la voz, sintiendo al instante como su cuello se resentía por el movimiento. Haciendo caso omiso a la molestia, fijo sus ojos sobre el anciano (_basto solo una rápida evaluación a sus cabellos platinados y rostro surcado de arrugas para determinarlo_) que se encontraba a pocos metros de ella.

-No, no lo soy… – _confirmo mientras introducía su mano en el bolsillo de la capa y aferraba su varita, solo por precaución. Tampoco recordaba haberlo visto antes en el Ministerio u otro lado y por mucho no se trataba de Malfoy… Gracias a dios_ – … Mi nombre es Hermione Granger y ahora quisiera saber quién es usted y porque esperaba al Sr. McLaren

-Granger… me suena. ¡Ah, Claro! La chica del trío dorado… _– Luego de la afirmación, el hombre sonrió cálidamente haciendo que unos ojos verdes centellaran y comenzó a acercarse a ella. Hermione noto entonces que cojeaba pronunciadamente, _–…Me llamo Gael y mi jefe espera al Sr. McLaren, el que según teníamos entendido utilizaría ese traslador… pero en cambio llego usted y no estoy muy seguro de cómo actuar en esta situación.

Hermione, quien unos segundos atrás dirigiera la mirada hacia la jarra de plata que señalara su acompañante, guio nuevamente los ojos hasta su rostro. _Entonces… ¿ese señor hasta ahora amable trabajaba para Malfoy?_ Mierda, más importante. _¿Eso quería decir que ya había llegado? ¿Qué se encontraba en sus dominios?_

-Todo depende de a quien llame usted Jefe – _dijo mientras por primera vez se interesaba por el paisaje que la rodeaba. Era… bueno, parecía el claro de un bosque. Uno hermoso, tenía que reconocer, pero a todas luces inhóspito._ – Pero si se trata de Draco Malfoy… – _añadió decidida a terminar con lo que vendría a continuación lo antes posible _- … lo mejor es que siga con lo que tenía planeado anteriormente… El Sr. McLaren falleció y fui enviada en sustitución para continuar su trabajo.

-Al Señor no le informaron nada – _mientras hablaba Gael le ofreció la mano y solo en ese momento Hermione recordó que aun permanecía sentada sobre el pasto _

-No hubo tiempo… – _respondió desenfadada poniéndose de pie… "ni intención" quiso agregar al recordar las palabras del Ministro _– …fue todo de imprevisto y algunos detalles no pudieron concretarse

-No creo que al…. Señor le guste esto... _– Gael prosiguió como si no hubiese escuchado sus palabras. Mientras hablaba, Hermione noto que empalidecía brevemente. De pronto se detuvo y la observo unos segundos en silencio, luego se atrevió a agregar_ –...No, no lo hará.

-Yo tampoco estoy que bailo de la alegría… – _dijo sinceramente Hermione. Obligándose a acompañar la afirmación con un encogimiento de hombros, aunque el súbito cambio de actitud del anciano estaba comenzando a intranquilizarle_ -… pero debo seguir ordenes. Si a su le ofende mi presencia o no me cree calificada, bueno, que se encargue él de informarlo al Ministro.

-Srta... no entiende… no se trata...

-Claro que entiendo Sr. Gael…. – _se apresuro a aclarar Hermione creyendo entender la situación. Seguramente el hombre conocía su pasada (y por lo visto aun perdurable) enemistad_ –…Créame que lo hago perfectamente, así que por favor… lléveme hasta su jefe o tráigalo hasta aquí para terminar con esto. Este no ha sido precisamente mi mejor día, hace poco fue testigo de cómo me ha tratado, así que por favor, no sigamos perdiendo tiempo.

-Gael la observo en silencio por unos segundos antes de asentir finalmente. Luego y sin mucha parafernalia se acerco y recogió el traslador, bajo la mirada de una asombrada Hermione que no lo había visto desactivarlo anteriormente.

-¿En qué momento lo desactivo? – _le pregunto a la vez que llegaba a su lado_

-¿Yo? En ninguno, no tengo esa habilidad… de hecho, no poseo alguna… – _mientras respondía el hombre saco un pañuelo de lino y comenzó a limpiar la jarra de plata, por lo que no vio la cara escéptica de Hermione ni después la mutación de esta a una de asombro_ – …Soy un squib. Uno con suerte debo agregar, no muchos pueden decir que cuentan con la ayuda y protección de elfos, aun hoy a mi mismo me parece difícil de creerlo. – _Como para comprobar sus palabras hizo lo que parecía ser una seña con la mano y al instante la jarra desapareció de entre sus dedos. Giro entonces su rostro hacia la mujer que lo miraba con la boca abierta_ - ¿Preparada para su encuentro con el Señor Malfoy? – _paciente espero el asentimiento _– Bueno, entonces acompáñenme… – _dijo amablemente mientras le ofrecía su brazo _- …según tengo entendido, como guardián debo mostrarle la dirección solo cuando estemos frente a la entrada, y para eso debemos caminar un buen tramo, el jefe se negó a que el enviado apareciera más cerca o que fuese trasportado por los elfos, obligándolo así a recorrer una gran distancia… - _suspiro y luego le regalo una sonrisa_ - …aunque no lo crea en ocasiones puede llegar a ser en realidad un desalmado.

"_Que si lo sabré yo… conmigo nunca ha sido algo diferente"_… A pesar de sus pensamientos Hermione se obligo a devolver la sonrisa antes de fijar su mirada al frente. Los comentarios de ese hombre habían logrado desconcertarla... y no se refería solo al último… _¡Un Squib!_... Jamás hubiese pensado que Malfoy siquiera pudiera querer estar cerca de uno, pero si lo dicho por el Señor ¿Cómo se llamaba?... Ah, si… Gael… era verdad, de hecho debía ser una persona de muchísima confianza para él… de que otro modo podía ser su guardián.

"_No comparar jamás con el pasado… Puedes equivocarte al hacerlo"…_ Un fragmento de las palabras de McGonagall centelló en su mente y Hermione se pregunto si era a esto a lo que se había estado refiriendo… "_Bueno, espero que lo sea"_… Concluyo, a la vez que comenzaban su caminata, sintiendo como por primera vez en las últimas veinticuatro horas, una pequeña esperanza encontraba cabida en su interior, al fin que si Malfoy había cambiado lo suficiente como para mantener a su lado a un Squib, bien podría haberlo hecho tanto como para trabajar con una hija de muggles… aunque esta fuese al mismo tiempo su ex – compañera de colegio y enemiga publica del pasado. Total, bien que ella tenía que hacer un lado igualmente esas agravantes... y vale… nadie podía decir que no lo estaba intentando.

* * *

"_**Caisteal nan **__**Leannanachd**__**. **__**Escocia"**_

"_Escocia… Así es que aquí es donde…."_ Los pensamientos murieron en la mente de Hermione cuando frente a ella comenzó a aparecer, lo que rápidamente considero la fortaleza más espectacular que hubiese visto (_y en cuanto a castillos conocía muchos, comenzando por Hogwarts_). Construido en piedra de color ceniza coronada con tejado grafito, bordeado de bosques y jardines, y con torres tan altas que gran parte de ellas quedaban cubiertas por la densa neblina, no pudo evitar compararlo a los dibujos que poblaban los libros infantiles muggles, esos que contaban historias fantásticas de pobres doncellas y príncipes encantados, donde un escenario como este sería sin duda el lugar escogido para enmarcar el nunca lo suficientemente explotado: "_y vivieron felices para siempre_"

-¿Qué le parece?

_Hermoso…Digno de un rey… y todo de Malfoy…_ La voz de Gael aparto a Hermione de sus devaneos mentales y le recordó donde estaban y a quien pertenecía tan fastuosa residencia. No era de extrañar que ese hombre se creyera dueño del mundo, lo más probable es que lo fuera por lo menos de una buena parte de él.

-Muy al estilo Malfoy… – _dijo fingiendo indiferencia, a la vez que giraba a observar a su guía. Este sonrió al escuchar su respuesta _

-¿Lo creé? – _preguntó, a la vez que con un pequeño tirón le indicaba que comenzara a caminar hacia la entrada_ - A mí en cambio me parece todo lo contrario, quizás es la única propiedad que no se asemeja en nada a los Malfoy… y eso tal vez porque ninguno antes de mi jefe quiso ocuparla… – _agrego mientras traspasaban un inmenso arco realizado de setos que determinaba la entrada_ - … solo fíjese y compárela con alguna de las otras casas, esta tiene luz, color… es un castillo y ni siquiera lo rodean murallas, mientras que la Mansión oficial no es más que una cárcel oscura cercada por muros de piedra tan altos y gruesos, que logran apresar en su interior la maldad y parecen surtirse de ella para seguirse manteniendo en pie.

_Tenía razón… en todo lo que decía._ Hermione observo fijamente al hombre mientras hablaba y lo siguió haciendo hasta mucho después que sus palabras fueran robadas y alejadas por el viento… algo en ellas… quizás la veracidad de sus definiciones, habían llamado su atención y más aun, se encargaron de traer de regreso unos cuantos recuerdos de su estadía en la mansión Malfoy durante la guerra, unos que raramente evocaba despierta, pero que una que otra noche se apoderaban de sus sueños convirtiéndolos en pesadillas… unas muy vividas y cuya remembranza resultaba dolorosa.

-¿Usted estuvo también allá? – _pregunto en voz baja, sabiendo que el anciano entendería la dirección en la que se dirigía la pregunta._

-Si… - _dijo el hombre sin dirigirle la mirada_ - … por mucho tiempo y no solo en esa sino en casi todas las casas Malfoy, así que créame que se de lo que le hablo. – _al fin giro su rostro y le sonrió _- Pero las cosas han cambiado para mi Srta. Granger y en lo posible trato de dejar los recuerdos en el pasado. La vida me sonríe y no tengo el menor interés de sentirme encadenado bajo el peso de las imágenes de todos esos años. – _su sonrisa se amplió fugazmente al observar el asentimiento de Hermione. Luego su gesto se contrajo en un semblante de formalidad_ - Aquí nadie la va a atacar ni violentar de ninguna manera, así que no debe sentir miedo por esa posibilidad.

-No lo tengo… – _se defendió Hermione, mas por orgullo que por otra cosa. Bien sabia que estando cerca de de Draco Malfoy la "posibilidad" existía_ - …además vengo en una misión del Ministerio, estoy más que calificada para cuidar de mi misma y…

-…Esta a la defensiva - _concluyo Gael, acompañando sus palabras de un breve asentimiento_

-Bueno, si… - _dijo Hermione, pensando que no tenía sentido negarlo_ - … quizás usted no sepa que su jefe y yo, no…

-Srta. Granger… – _La voz compasiva del hombre interrumpió las palabras de Hermione_ - …seré un Squib, pero estoy al tanto de los sucesos de la guerra, de hecho forme parte de la misma aunque como muchos otros no figure posteriormente en las reseñas. Se de sus victorias y también de los padecimientos que vivió en la Mansión Malfoy, pero más importante aún, conozco demasiado bien la cantidad de prejuicios que rodeaban a la familia y eran la base de su supuesta superioridad… así que me es fácil hacerme a la idea de qué tipo de relación pudieron tener usted y mi jefe, como también las razones por las que piensa que hoy en día las cosas entre ustedes no serán diferentes.

-¿Y es que usted no opina igual Sr. Gael? – _pregunto Hermione recordando su reacción al saber que ella sustituiría a McLaren_ – ¿No me dijo que a Malfoy no le gustaría mi presencia?

-Mi reacción no estuvo basada en su persona Srta. Granger… - _respondió el anciano con voz calmada a la vez que fijaba su mirada en la entrada principal de la casa _- …de venir otro negociante y aunque este fuera sangre pura y un Slytherin, no hubiese sido diferente.

-Eso es difícil de creer

-Imagino que para usted debe serlo, sus opiniones se basan en el Draco Malfoy que recuerda, mientras que las mías se rigen por el comportamiento del actual. – _Gael dirigió nuevamente su mirada hacia ella _– Le recomiendo Srta. Granger que no permita que los eventos del pasado distorsionen su percepción del presente o su comportamiento y reacciones futuras… Recuerde que todos tenemos derecho a equivocarnos y lamentablemente algunos estamos obligados a padecer los errores y maldades de los otros… – _una sonrisa triste se dibujo en su rostro y Hermione se pregunto cuánto tiempo y que cantidad de abusos ese hombre abría soportado_ - … pero solo unos pocos logran sacar algo bueno de eso y seguir adelante, puedo asegurarle que mi jefe lo ha hecho y me gusta pensar que lo mismo ha pasado conmigo… solo espero que también este sea su caso.

-Suelo pensar que lo es… – _respondió Hermione en un susurro_ _mientras internamente, se sentía como una retrograda ignorante que lamentaba por primera vez su falta de interés por la vida de Malfoy en los últimos años. Gracias a ello, desconocía esos cambios y logros que por lo visto hoy en día lo hacían una persona redimida y admirable a los ojos del Ministro, McGonagall y su propio empleado… y un total extraño a los de ella _

_Y pensándolo bien… eso no le gustaba… no… Ni siquiera un poco_

* * *

-Lo lamento, pero fui yo quien envié a Hermione Granger a ese lugar y mi decisión es total y absolutamente inamovible.

-Pero…

-Harry, no lo repetiré… y si eso es todo lo que deseabas tratar conmigo y creo que lo es, no tengo más nada que decirte aparte de buenas tardes.

_¡Maldición!_... Las mandíbula de Harry, ya de por si tensa se volvió de piedra mientras asentía bruscamente y se ponía de pie dispuesto a abandonar la habitación. Por primera vez el Ministro se había negado a apoyarle, a tomar en cuenta su opinión y ahora no tenía la mejor idea de lo que podía hacer para ayudar a Hermione, ya que ni siquiera había logrado sacarle su ubicación

-¡Joder! – _Apenas dejo atrás la oficina, su exclamación retumbo en el pasillo correspondiente logrando sobresaltar a los presentes, pero él no se amilano por ello… Que pensaran lo que quisieran al final, igual hablaban de todo lo que hacía… ¡bueno, esta vez solo dirían la verdad!_

"_Por la repentina muerte del Sr. McLaren, he tenido que tomar su puesto y encargarme de la investigación que desarrollaba en este momento junto a Malfoy. Por esa razón estaré un tiempo indefinido fuera, ya que debemos trabajar en conjunto para crear un plan de acción y estaba decidido previamente que el enviado del Ministerio se trasladara hasta su dirección. Estaré bien, no te preocupes, se cuidarme y defenderme. Te quiere. Hermione"_

Harry recordó una vez más las palabras de Hermione y eso no ayudo a mejorar en lo más mínimo su humor. Se las sabía de memoria, resultado habitual pero en él extraordinario que se lograba después de leer la misma nota una y otra vez tratando de encontrar allí algún indicio de lo que su amiga podría estar pensando. _¡Joder… a la casa de Malfoy!_ Y no a una conocida, ya eso estaba más que confirmado, sino a cualquiera quien sabe donde… lo que lo llevaba a preguntarse si esa mujer obstinada había desarrollado últimamente inclinación por el masoquismo o más claramente a la estupidez.

_Seguro que si… y todo gracias a Ron. _El pensamiento centelleo en su mente justo en el momento en que alcanzaba la puerta de su oficina_. ¡Fantástico!_ Allí podría patalear por lo menos sin observadores y drenar su frustración antes que esta se convirtiera en la portada de un número especial del profeta, seguramente llamado: "el día que el niño que vivió al fin se arre…" ¡Oh demonios… a quien quería engañar! Como si encerrarse allí fuese a mejorar sus probabilidades, ya seguramente debía estarse imprimiendo la edición y quien quita si hasta les daba material para una tercera, porque aun faltaba la reacción de su esposa a la negativa del Ministro… y si algo se podía decir de Ginny Weasley de Potter, es que tenía un carácter que no le permitía guardar la compostura ni mucho menos las emociones… Oh si, esto solo amenazaba con ponerse jodidamente mejor

_¡Maldito Ron!_

* * *

_Y aunque por fuera era hermoso… nada se comparaba a su interior_

_Espere aquí Srta. Granger, voy en busca del Sr. Malfoy_… Hermione recordó las palabras del… _¿mayordomo?_ Mientras recorría con la mirada la poca iluminada estancia en la que se encontraba. _¿Aquí donde?_ Se pregunto, dudando si se refería al lugar donde estaba parada o la indicación englobaba la totalidad del salón… _¿o es que era solo el vestíbulo?... _Un suspiro broto de sus labios. Daba igual, independiente de la denominación, ciertamente en ese espacio cabria fácilmente su casa… sin molestar el lugar ocupado por los cuadros, tapices y la variedad de muebles que comportaban el extenso mobiliario de la habitación... y que su curiosidad la obligaba a e detallar

_Si tan solo hubiese más luz_… se quejo internamente, mientras que daba una rápida ojeada a la puerta por donde minutos antes desapareciera el anciano, maldiciendo el hecho de no saber la distancia que debía recorrer, para así promediar el tiempo de tardanza y aumentarlo debido a su incapacidad física. _¡Basta Hermione!… ¡no puedes ser tan insensible, estás pensando como una vulgar ladrona!_ Se reprendió al ser consciente de la frialdad de sus pensamientos, achancándolos rápidamente al lugar donde se encontraba… si… sin duda el estar allí era suficiente para adquirir ciertos rasgos Malfoy… _Además… _se dijo entonces, a la vez que abandonando toda precaución comenzaba a desplazarse… _la realidad es que ella no tenia que temer o esconderse_ _¿Por qué debía hacerlo si solo deseaba mirar lo que estaba a la vista?_

_Veinte minutos, suspiros y exclamaciones ahogadas después_

_Bramante, Caravaggio, Da Vinci, Garófalo, __Ghirlandaio, Hughet, __Miguel Ángel, Pacher, Rafael, Rubens, Van Cleve… y mas... _Hermione distraídamente acaricio la pequeña placa que descansaba en el borde inferior de la pintura frente a ella mientras englobaba en una rápida mirada el resto de cuadros que en los últimos minutos observara…. No se movían, hablaban o cambiaban… _Eran muggles_… tanto como las manos que los crearon... artistas venerados por ese mundo de donde ella provenía y que los Malfoy por siempre habían jurado detestar… _Y eran invaluables… _acoto mientras se dirigía a la pared siguiente… Piezas autenticas_ (no necesitaba ser una especialista en el área, la lógica así se lo dictaba) _dignas de pertenecer a cualquier museo, pero que en cambio se mantenían ocultas y desvaloradas sin razón alguna, entre la profusión de posesiones que por siglos sus segregacionistas propietarios acumularan_. _

-Y luego dicen que el crimen no paga… - _susurro distraídamente mientras con los dedos de su mano izquierda recorría los relieves que decoraban las paredes del salón _– … sin duda el autor de la expresión nunca se cruzo con los Ma… -_El final de las palabras de Hermione murió en sus labios, al sentir como sus dedos arrastraban una parte del decorado_ - ¡Ay No!... - _La exclamación en tono apagado retumbo en los oídos de Hermione seguida de un gemido profundo, ¡solo a ella podían pasarle estas cosas!... Ni media hora y ya había destrozado algo del bello Castillo de Malfoy… y con su suerte, él de alguna manera se enteraría, y claro, la detestaría por ello… como si no la odiara ya lo suficiente. _

Dejando sus pesimistas pensamientos a un lado, Hermione giro dispuesta a ver la magnitud de los estragos, mientras rogaba que lo que estuviese entre sus manos no se precipitara al suelo, solo le faltaba que Malfoy se enterara de que algo andaba mal por medio de un estruendo. Lo que encontró sin embargo fue algo muy diferente a lo que sus temores aguardaban, de hecho, el decorado seguía tan perfecto e impresionante como lo estuviera antes, cosa que confirmo al retirar el contacto de sus dedos de la irregular superficie. Mas la pared ahora mostraba una variante importante, una división había surgido dividiéndola en dos, lo suficientemente pequeña para pasarla por alto de no encontrarse uno cerca, lo bastante grande para mostrar a la mujer frente a ella, la iluminación de lo que sea que allí atrás se encontrara.

-Una puerta secreta… - _susurro Hermione paladeando las palabras, sintiendo al instante como su curiosidad reaccionaba a ellas…. ¿Sera un pasadizo o una habitación oculta?... se pregunto entonces a la vez que su cuerpo de manera inconsciente se inclinaba hacia la pequeña rendija y sus manos buscaban apoyo en la pared decorada que apenas un minuto antes pensara haber destrozado… "Sea lo que sea esta en uso"… reflexiono… "de lo contrario no estaría ilumin…"_

-¿Granger?… - _El corazón de Hermione se congelo y sus pensamientos se desvanecieron inconclusos, al retumbar en sus oídos su apellido en una interrogante cargada de sorpresa o incredulidad, y pronunciado por una voz que aunque más grave de lo que recordaba, aun conservaba la cadencia e inflexión que la hacían única y adecuada para su dueño…_ _Malfoy_…- ¿Qué coño haces tú aquí?

_No lo sé_…. Hermione casi gimió de frustración al escuchar el rugido que envolvió la pregunta de Malfoy mientras sentía como su cuerpo se tensaba reaccionando al mismo… Era un reflejo, involuntario pero efectivo que había desarrollado años atrás, cuando en incontables ocasiones el se dirigiera a ella de la misma forma y por medio del cual, ella se preparaba para enfrentar sus insultos y agravios. Olvidándose de la puerta y la situación sospechosa en la que se encontraba se irguió y cuadro los hombros, dispuesta a girar y darle la cara… si él aun quería comportarse como en el pasado, pues bien que le recordaría como lo hacia ella.

"_Y pensar que llegue a creer que en verdad podría haber cambiado"_… se dijo mientras giraba dispuesta a encararlo… "_Bueno, quizás es mejor así, de esa manera se exactamente co…" _Hermione jamás supo el final de sus pensamientos, estos se esfumaron apenas poso sus ojos sobre el hombre que se encontraba entre las sombras del lado opuesto de la habitación y que debía suponer se trataba de su antiguo enemigo de colegio… y si, era adecuado utilizar el término "debía", porque a pesar de la distancia y la poca iluminación, con lo poco que veía podía asegurar sin duda una cosa: ese no se parecía al Draco Malfoy que ella recordara

_En nada_… Afirmo internamente mientras con disimulo (_o por lo menos eso esperaba_) recorría los contornos del hombre que al mismo tiempo estaba segura, la observaba. Llevaba un traje oscuro… seguramente negro, que desde donde se encontraba bien podía pasar como muggle y una gabardina larga y gruesa a juego, aun así la línea de sus hombros y el ancho de su torso le dejaron en claro que ya no existía el chico "quizás" guapo de rostro… (_Vale, si no hubiese sido tan detestable su calificación seguramente fuese más complaciente en ese sentido_)… pero enjuto y a su modo de ver desgarbado que ella recordaba, y que por algún motivo que se escapaba de su comprensión volvía locas a la mayoría de las chicas de las distintas casas.

-¡Maldición Granger! – _bramó de pronto Draco sobresaltándola_ - ¡Piensas hablar o dejamos de perder el tiempo y te corro sin saber la respuesta!

_¡Jodete Malfoy!_... Hermione molesta, abandono la observación y giro su rostro apartándolo de él y fijándolo en un elaborado candelabro que reposaba a pocos metros de ella… _¡En eso no se había redimido!_... se dijo, confirmando así su veredicto de que no había cambiado, por lo menos internamente y más específicamente respecto a ella. Seguía siendo el mismo patán, imbécil, capullo…

-McLaren falleció y el Ministro decidió enviarme en su lugar - _Lo dijo así, sin más. Total, a ella tampoco le dieron la noticia calmadamente. Además, ¿el no quería una respuesta? ¡Pues, allí la tenia... Que viera que deseaba hacer con ella!… Y como sabia como seguramente reaccionaria Malfoy, simplemente se dedico a esperar mientras sonreía mentalmente, era solo cuestión de segundos para que comenzara a…_

-En ese caso puedes irte Granger. Dile al Ministro que no te acepte aquí, muerto McLaren, no hay trato.

… _nada. _Hermione observo pasmada la figura de Malfoy notando como este comenzaba a retroceder ampliando aun más el especio entre ellos, mientras sus palabras y el tono aliviado de estas retumbaba en su mente. _¿Qué?¿Así?¿Sin sorpresa, insultos o quejas? ¿Sin enfrentarla?... Solo la despachaba… ¿educadamente?... _No podía creerlo, no luego de sus airadas intervenciones anteriores, no después de la noticia que acababa de darle... _esa que sin el menor miramiento decidió desestimar y rechazar_. La realidad de lo que en verdad representaban sus acciones la golpeo duramente, él simplemente había decidido no trabajar con ella, sin ni siquiera detenerse a discutirlo, sin peros ni tribulaciones, solo la hizo un lado como si no valiera nada, como si no fuera nadie. Este pensamiento hizo que la rabia explotara en su pecho, al darse cuenta de cómo eran las cosas en la actualidad: ese imbécil aun no la consideraba digna, mas ahora su asentada confianza le daba una falsa creencia de que podía eliminarla solo porque era su deseo… bueno, estaba demente.

-Las cosas no son tan fáciles Malfoy… – _dijo entonces de manera cortante, adelantándose unos pasos hacia donde él se encontraba. _- … yo tampoco estoy feliz con estar aquí, pero no acepto que dañes todo solo porque fui escogida como sustitut….

-Para el tren Granger, no te creas tan importante…. – _La voz de Malfoy en un tono desbordante de desdén interrumpió las palabras y los pasos de Hermione, quien observo furiosa su silueta_ - Me da igual quien sea. Yo acepte tener aquí a McLaren, si él muy imbécil se murió, ¡pues que se jodan, a mi casa no viene nadie más!

-Ya yo estoy aquí Malfoy y no….

-¡Pero de inmediato te largaras! - _La exclamación de Draco retumbo en las paredes del salón y en los oídos de Hermione, quien con la boca abierta lo observo dirigirse hacia la puerta entreabierta por donde ella misma entrara minutos antes… ¡Eso si que no!... se dijo mientras comenzaba a avanzar… ¡Él no se iría de allí dejándola con la palabra en la boca!..y menos aun, con la idea de que se marcharía. Justo cuando solo la separaban unos pocos metros lo observo detenerse en el resquicio de la puerta y gritar nuevamente, manteniéndose de espaldas a ella - _¡Gael!... ¡Maldita sea!... ¡Mueve tu culo y ven aquí ahora mismo!

_Desgraciado Malfoy_… Hermione literalmente vio rojo cuando escucho sus últimos aullidos y comprendió lo que deseaba hacer. El muy… ese… Merlín no encontraba palabras para calificarlo, pensaba enviarla de regreso de una vez, sin siquiera... sin dejarle explicarle… sin darle la cara. Bueno, estaba muy equivocado porque si bien deseaba más que nada estar de vuelta en su casa, no tenía la mas mínima intensión de ser señalada como incompetente o peor aún, como la culpable de que las negociaciones no se realizaran, además claro, de que no le daba la gana que él se desentendiera de ella como si no fuese más que una piedra en el zapato. Así que, decidida a cantarle las cuatro verdades que se merecía, acelero su marcha hasta alcanzarlo, eludió su cuerpo y paso por el pequeño espacio libre entre la puerta y él, dispuesta a girarse para enfrentarlo y demostrarle que no sería ella quien cedería y regresaría a la oficina del Ministro con el rabo entre las piernas

_Por lo menos no antes de hacerlo comer a él un poco de su propia mierda_

-¡Mira Malfoy yo…

_Por dios_… Hermione enmudeció al mismo instante en el que sus ojos se posaron sobre el rostro de Malfoy, sintiendo como en el momento su rabia se esfumaba y su corazón parecía detenerse. _Que le… como era que…_ Merlín ni siquiera lograba concordar un solo pensamiento mientras lo observaba, lo que sí pudo su mente fue mostrarle con claridad una imagen del chico que recordaba y salvo los ojos (_de un gris mercurio único e inconfundible_) y el color del cabello (_el cual mantenía su mismo tono platino, solo que ahora lo llevaba al estilo de esos cortes desiguales donde era más corto por detrás que por delante y cuyos mechones eran capaces de cubrir su mirada de los extraños )_, no encontró nada mas en él que pudiera sembrar una leve semejanza… quizás porque eran las únicas dos cosas que se mantenían en realidad intactas.

_¿Qué te ocurrió Malfoy?_ La pregunta retumbo en su mente mientras detallaba las cicatrices de sus mejillas (_una recta y gruesa en la derecha que bajaba hasta su barbilla y dos que formaban una figura muy parecida a una hoz en la izquierda), _y la que parecía tener un comienzo en su barbilla, cuyo final se encontraba debajo del cuello de su camisa. … _Dios… estaba irreconocible_… No era de extrañar que no se dejara ver por Londres.

-Entonces… ¿horrible Granger? – _Draco rompió el silencio que los envolvió a la vez que dibujaba una sonrisa sardónica en su desfigurado rostro que no la engaño ni por un segundo. La tensión en su voz era palpable y Hermione no pudo más que maldecirse a sí misma al darse cuenta que la sorpresa la había llegado a observarlo de manera descortés, peor aun, a demostrarle lo que pasaba por su mente. Estaba a punto de disculparse cuando Malfoy volvio a tomar la palabra - _¿Recordando con sarcasmo los tiempos en que llamaba a tu amigo cara rajada o simplemente regocijándote por las supuestas acciones y consecuencias de eso que las personas patéticas como tú denominan Karma?

Hermione no se sintió herida, molesta o tentada por sus palabras. Las tomo como lo que eran, un método de defensa, que unido a la amargura que refulgía en su mirada le decía muy bien lo afectado que se encontraba él mismo, por el hecho de que alguien de su pasado lo observara. Pensando en esto, reflexiono sobre la mejor manera de responderle, decidiendo al final que la única manera era diciéndole la verdad de lo que pasaba por su mente

-La verdad… me preguntaba que te había ocurrido – _respondió calmada, manteniendo el contacto visual con él. _

-¡Eso no es tu problema!… – _salto Draco a la vez que se apartaba de la puerta y caminaba nuevamente al interior del salón. Fue en ese momento que Hermione comprendió la media luz, el alivio al decirle que se marchaba, su variante humor y más aun, el hecho de que él hubiese mantenido las distancias en los minutos anteriores. De no haberse acercado para enfrentarlo, simplemente la abría botado de su casa sin siquiera permitirle una mirada -_ … Gael debe venir en cualquier momento y se encargara de llevarte de regreso al Ministerio o donde sea que vayas.

-Yo no me voy Malfoy… _- afirmo Hermione con voz calmada haciendo a un lado momentáneamente sus reflexiones y concentrándose nuevamente en lo que la había llevado hasta allí._ – …Escúchame… - _agrego ingresando a la habitación apresuradamente, al notar como él se daba la vuelta._ _No necesitaba ver su rostro (nuevamente indefinible gracias a las sombras) para saber que se preparaba a refutar sus palabras… y la realidad, es que por mucho que le asombrara lo recién descubierto y a él le molestara ese hecho, eso no tenía que ver con la razón de su presencia en ese lugar, ni debía afectar lo verdaderamente importante: sus trabajos. - _… aunque digas que no es por eso – _continuo mientras se dirigía hacia él _- tú y yo sabemos que no nos caemos bien. Tenemos una historia turbia pero que es solo eso, pasado. Yo no quería venir, ni trabajar contigo, pero eres quien ha llevado la investigación y la persona más indicada para guiarme en las negociaciones. Tu no me quieres aquí pero soy la única que puede suplir a McLaren… además… – _acoto algo dudosa de sus próximas palabras y el efecto que podrían ocasionar_ - …si lo que temes es que alguien te vea, ya yo lo he hecho y si lo que deseas es que nadie sepa detalles sobre ti, prometo no decir nada.

-Cómo si pudiera creerte Granger… – _El rencor en la voz de Malfoy fue tan palpable que la hizo detenerse_ – Tú y tus amiguitos… "El trío dorado". – _escupió las palabras a la vez que retrocedía un par de pasos buscando ampliar una vez más el espacio entre ellos_ - Sin duda seré la causa de más de una buena tarde de té… ¿o me vas a negar que tus comentarios no dibujaran una sonrisa en los labios de Weasley?

Hermione trago. Claro que lo harían. Por más que le molestase aceptarlo, la verdad es que Ron en el fondo y a pesar de los años transcurridos y todos sus logros aun era un acomplejado. Ese siempre había sido una de las causas principales de sus discusiones. Para él nunca era suficiente y disfrutaba enormemente cuando alguien que acostumbrara rebajarlo en el pasado, se encontraba en posición de desventaja en el presente… y si hablamos de Malfoy…

-No se los diré Malfoy – _declaro mientras alejaba los pensamientos de su cabeza, no hacía nada pensando en Ron y ciertamente su recuerdo no es lo que más le ayudaría en ese momento. _

-Las promesas no valen nada… – _pronuncio él con amargura _– …y no te quiero aquí Granger

_Las promesas no valen nada…_ Las palabras de Draco, pero más aún, la aflicción latente en ellas, paralizo a Hermione quien en ese instante y por primera vez, experimento una especia de empatía hacia el hombre que por años no había considerado más que su némesis. _Alguien lo había herido… tanto como a ella…_ Y aunque muchos pensarían que dado el estado actual de Malfoy era estúpido el siguiera dudarlo, ella bien que conocía la pena que se ocultaba detrás de esa afirmación y la cual no tenía que ver con las marcas que sus ojos veían, era la misma que experimento en su interior meses atrás y que todavía de vez en cuanto lograba trasnocharla… esa que te carcome al saberte burlado, cuando te toca comprender a la fuerza que a diferencia de ti, a los otros no les molesta hacer juramentos, pactos… propuestas en vano.

-Las mías si Malfoy. – _Afirmo entonces, haciendo caso omiso al resto de sus palabras, a la vez que comenzaba a caminar nuevamente hacia él, esta vez dispuesta a alcanzarle _– Piénsalo_… – agrego justo cuando se colocaba frente a él - _… más vale malo conocido que bueno por conocer y te aseguro que en mi departamento las cosas maravillosas no existen – _En este punto Hermione se detuvo brevemente al percibir la esencia de Malfoy. Inconscientemente hizo una respiración profunda. Era una mezcla de Madera, Whisky y algo mas… ¿loción para después de afeitar?. Interesante _– Además… - _se apresuro a continuar no fuese a propiciar su silencio que él se apartara nuevamente_ - …sabes que soy buena en lo que hago y yo he visto partes de tu investigación. No nos retrasaremos y bueno, creo que aquí hay espacio suficiente para no encontrarnos si no lo deseamos.

Aunque demasiado oscuro para detallar cualquier gesto, Hermione sintió como el aire alrededor de ellos se relajaba. Si no se equivocaba eso significaba que Malfoy estaba sopesando sus palabras, y tomando en cuenta de quien estaban hablando y su renuencia anterior, ya de por si ese hecho se podía considerar más que una buena señal… claro, si podía denominarse de esa manera la probabilidad de quedarse en ese sitio al lado de ese hombre.

_¡Merlín! quien diría que me encontraría en esta situación alguna vez… _pensó entonces mientras nuevamente el inconsciente la traicionaba y volvía a respirar profundamente absorbiendo el olor que la rodeaba_… "Yo, Hermione Granger tratando de convencer a Draco Malfoy para que me deje quedar en su casa"_… Pero extrañamente mientras reflexionaba sobre ello, no sintio el usual rechazo que desde el dia anterior la acompañara. No estaba feliz , por supuesto que no. Es más, ni siquiera podía considerarse complacida… mas ahora, parecía haber llegado a un punto en el cual comenzaba a aceptar la idea, quizás debido a la finalmente hallada resignación o… Bueno, lo que fuera era bien recibido, mientras la ayudara a soportar a su renuente anfitrión y cumplir con sus obligaciones… Si, con eso estaría más que satisfecha, porque al final ella estaba allí por trabajo y eso era lo único que importaba… ¿o no?

-De acuerdo Granger… – _dijo al fin Draco sacándola de sus pensamientos_ - … probemos si esto funciona. Pero te aclaro… _– agrego mientras se apartaba de ella y se dirigía nuevamente hacia la puerta, despojando a Hermione no solo de su cercanía _- … simplemente lo hago porque tengo mucho que ganar o perder en los acuerdos que realizaras. No confió ni quiero nada de ti, así que mantente alejada de mí en lo posible y háblame solo lo imprescindible… - _detuvo sus pasos en la puerto y giro a mirarla _- … Espera a Gael aquí, cuando se digne a aparecer te llevara a tu habitación y se encargara de enseñarte los lugares que precisaras conocer mientras dure tu estadía.

No espero respuesta. Antes que Hermione siquiera pudiera asentir ya él había abandonado la habitación, dejándola con la única compañía de sus pensamientos… unos que se encontraban inmersos en el rescate de unas líneas, un párrafo… de un consejo… cuyo real significado la mantuviera en vilo desde el momento de leerlo, pero que ahora al fin tomaba forma frente a ella, haciéndole pensar en las posibilidades de que el mismo fuese mas profundo, literal y verdadero de lo que alguna vez podría haber supuesto.

"_Recuerda Hermione…Ver más allá de la apariencia y no comparar jamás con el pasado… Te equivocarías al hacerlo, porque un alma puede resurgir gracias a las cicatrices y estas a su vez son capaces de ocultar a todos ese verdadero milagro"…_

Un tímido susurro irrumpió en el inmenso salón rompiendo efímeramente el silencio. Mas este no se esfumaría, desde ese instante quedaría grabado en cada pared, en todos los lienzos, como la señal de lo que no era otra cosa que un nuevo comienzo… uno en que lo dado por sentado no existe y lo imposible se hace realidad, siempre y cuando sus protagonistas cierren sus ojos y abran su alma en búsqueda del amor… de la verdadera felicidad

-Comprendo


	2. Magnifico

**Hola…**

**Hace mucho que no aparezco, pero espero estar de vuelta en esta ocasión. No prometo nada ya que el trabajo y las obligaciones en la casa con mi familia me alejan de la computadora y me niegan la paciencia necesaria para escribir algo medianamente decente. **

**De todas maneras espero sorprenderlas. Dividí el capitulo en dos, así que ya tengo cubierto el próximo. Veamos cómo me va, si les gusta la historia y si desean que siga escribiendo.**

**Gracias a todos los que enviaron review y mensajes privados. Disculpen que no los responda en esta ocasión de manera particular.**

**Respecto a Mi Pasado y Mi futuro. Bueno, no sé cuando actualice. Los capítulos no me aparecen (ya están listos algunos la guía de los del final, solo para arreglar detalles) pero no los encuentro, por lo que tendré que dedicarme de lleno para encontrarlos, seguramente en la carpeta o pen drive equivocado. Igual podría publicarlo en pocos días, apenas lo encuentre.**

**Bueno espero que les guste, para así escribir un poco más.**

**Un abrazo**

**Daymed**

_

* * *

__Cinco días... Cinco días con cuatro horas y… dos… no… tres segundos._

Hermione suspiro mientras alejaba la mirada de su reloj de pulsera y la dirigía hacia el ventanal del estudio que en los últimos días se había convertido en su lugar de trabajo… sin duda el más cómodo y elegante en el que estuviese alguna vez… y también el más solitario. No podía ser de otra manera cuando su compañero ni siquiera se dignaba a pasar por esa habitación… ni por ninguna otra del castillo, por lo menos que ella supiera. Es como si hubiera decidido desaparecer desde el mismo momento en que salió por la puerta del salón dando por terminada su entrevista… y de eso hacían ya cinco días con cuatro horas y… veintitrés segundos

"_Creo que aquí hay espacio suficiente para no encontrarnos si no lo deseamos"_

Un nuevo suspiro broto de sus labios al recordar las palabras que le dijera a Malfoy para convencerlo de dejarla quedarse. Por lo visto él las había tomado en serio y seguido a cabalidad. Y ella tenía que estar feliz con ello en realidad, esa debía ser su reacción normal… pero simplemente no lo estaba. No, ni un poco.

Sencillamente… bueno, la verdad ni siquiera estaba segura de cómo explicarse a ella misma lo que le sucedía respecto a la ausencia de Malfoy, pero poco a poco había llegado a lo que parecía ser interpretación más aceptable, que eliminaba muchos porque de su camino y se basaba en uno de los aspectos más patentes de su personalidad: solo quería saber…. Si, saber… conocer que le sucedió, como todo ello le afecto, en que cambio, si en el fondo seguía siendo el que en el pasado había conocido… pero sobretodo que o quien fue el culpable de la herida que sabia llevaba en el alma.

Pero estaba más que claro que Draco Malfoy no pensaba darle ni una mísera oportunidad de descubrir nada… porque en los últimos días ni siquiera había hecho una pequeña aparición, dejado un mensaje, es mas dudaba que hubiese preguntado a su ayudante Gael sobre ella. Su único detalle fue facilitarle toda la información del caso que supuestamente entre ambos resolverían… y eso sin duda, para que no tuviese un pretexto para verla nuevamente.

-Te encuentras bien Hermione

La voz de Gael se encargo de interrumpir las reflexiones de Hermione, quien dirigió la atención hacia la puerta, desde donde el anciano la observaba con preocupación, gesto ya habitual que lo hizo merecedor de una sonrisa. Y es que en esos días, él no solo había sido su única compañía, de hecho estaba segura que entre ellos se estaba estableciendo los bases de una amistad, una especial en realidad, dado que mas allá de la diferencia de edad, él se había auto-declarado una especie de padre sustituto.

-Si Gael… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-No lo sé muchacha. – _dijo el anciano a la vez que se acercaba a ella_ – Quizás porque tenias la mirada fija mas allá de la ventana y ambos sabemos que no hay otra cosa que oscuridad – _Gael sacudió la cabeza a la vez que tomaba asiento frente a ella, igual que cada noche al terminar sus obligaciones_ – Sigo creyendo que estás trabajando demasiado, no has descansado desde que llegaste aquí, estas desde la mañana hasta casi la madrugada y no duermes lo suficiente.

-Si duermo… – _Aun con la sonrisa en los labios Hermione contradijo al hombre frente a ella_ - … Además, tengo que hacerlo así, es demasiada información y si bien entiendo todo lo que tiene que ver con leyes, no se mucho de negocios, por lo que tengo que aprender a la vez que avanzo en la revisión de los informes.

-Lo harías más rápido si Draco y tú los revisaran juntos… - _un breve silencio siguió a las palabras del anciano, quien pareció sopesar su comentario mientras observaba fijamente a Hermione. Esta por su parte se esforzó en mantener la sonrisa y permanecer inalterable, aunque internamente una esperanza había comenzado a revolotear… quizás Gael viendo la situación, hablaría con Malfoy y así el apare… _-… pero imagino que prefieres trabajar el doble con tal de no tenerlo cerca

_Y volvimos al principio_… Hermione apreso un suspiro en su garganta y mantuvo su imagen impasible mientras sentía que ese último comentario de Gael, la regresaba al punto de partida de sus pensamientos. Si, ella sabía que debía sentirse feliz de que Malfoy no estuviese cerca. Precisamente ese era la improbable posibilidad a la que su moribunda esperanza se había aferrado mientras se trasladaba a la residencia de su antiguo enemigo. Pero ahora no era así, y más allá de seguir buscando respuestas a su cambio, lo que más le molestaba es que jamás se le había realizado un anhelo hasta ese momento, justamente cuando ya no quería eso que tanto había deseado.

-A tu jefe tampoco lo haría feliz tener que ayudarme – _respondió escapándose así de confirmar o negar lo que su nuevo amigo acababa de sugerir. Al final, que importaba lo que ella pensara antes o ahora, Malfoy había tomado la decisión de comportarse de la manera en que ella misma había querido hacerlo antes de su breve encuentro_ – Y hablando de él… – _agrego entonces decidida a cambiar el rumbo de la conversación, pero negada a eliminarlo por completo de la misma_ – ¿Ya no le dices Señor?

-Solo cuando él está cerca y quiero enfurecerlo – _el anciano sonrió y se reclino en el asiento_ - Y claro, mientras te tomaba confianza muchacha… Ya sabes… – _agrego encogiéndose de hombres_ - … dicen que la primera impresión es la que vale y quería comportarme a la altura de mi puesto… molestar a Draco es sin duda un beneficio adicional.

El último comentario de Gael trajo de regreso la sonrisa real al rostro de Hermione, la que no hizo más que ampliarse cuando este le guiño el ojo con malicia. En ese momento se sintió tentaba a preguntarle por Malfoy, específicamente que tan seguido podía molestarlo últimamente, pero rápidamente desecho la idea, consciente de que la respuesta podría aumentar su frustración. Por lo que nuevamente decidió seguir con una conversación aparentemente intrascendente.

-Malfoy debe tenerte mucha estima si prefiere que lo llames por su nombre de pila… – _dijo entonces _-… recuerdo solo haber escuchado a sus padres llamarlo así y a sus amigos pero solo al principio. Luego se referían a él siempre por su apellido… cosa que a él le encantaba por cierto – _agrego sin poder evitar que un dejo de resentimiento se colara en esas palabras._

-Si, lo sé – _Gael suspiro y la observo fijamente por unos segundos_- Seguramente no tienes buenos recuerdos de ese hecho en particular. Draco en esos momentos era o mejor dicho "quería ser" un Malfoy de todas las maneras posibles. De hecho, si buscas en tus recuerdos te darás cuenta que los Slytherin y todos aquellos de sangre pura que estaban en Hogwarts, utilizaban los apellidos como medio de reconocimiento y manera de catalogar. Un nombre no es nada específico sino lleva algo a su lado que haga saber a quién pertenece, de que linaje proviene. Así se reconocen quienes pueden ser amistades adecuadas y cuáles no deben ser considerados para ello. De esa manera cada vez que se dirigen a ti, capitulan cuál es tu posición, el poder que ejerces y lo que vales.

-Y el Malfoy significaba riqueza y pureza mientras el que Granger, no era más que el posible comienzo de una estirpe de sangre sucias

-Si, sin duda muchos lo verían de esa manera. Pero han pasado muchachos años, guerras, hechos y creo que estamos de acuerdo en que estaban equivocados. El apellido Granger hoy genera respeto, gracias a tu valor y buen juicio. El Malfoy en cambio a pesar de toda la riqueza que lo envuelve no representa otra cosa que Maldad en el sentido más corrompido de la palabra… y créeme muchacha, ese un legado muy difícil de llevar a cuestas, cuando solo deseas ser alguien diferente - _Las palabras de Gael trajeron consigo un breve silencio que Hermione se vio incapaz de interrumpir al no estar segura de lo que podría ser adecuado decir en esos momentos… o mejor dicho, al no decidirse a preguntar una o todas las dudas que habían ido sumándose en su cabeza al paso de los últimos días. Al final fue el anciano el que dio por terminado el momento, mientras se levantaba del sillón que ocupaba y retomaba la palabra _– Bueno muchacha, ¿podrías disculparme el no quedarme a acompañarte esta noche? Quisiera irme a descansar, mañana debo levantarme más temprano de lo habitual

-Claro Gael… – _se apresuro a contestar olvidándose de las interrogantes en su mente y dedicando toda su atención al hombre frente a ella_ - … Sabes que no me gusta que te desveles por mi culpa, eres tu el que siempre se niega a dejarme sola. Yo apago las luces al terminar, no te preocupes.

-No, si yo no me preocupo por las luces… - _dijo el anciano mientras se daba vuelta y se dirigía hacia la puerta_ -… solo deseo… espero que encuentres la manera de hacer un lado los obstáculos… para así ponerte al día más rápido con el trabajo.

-Yo también – _"Aunque no sé cómo, a menos que decida de una vez por todas secuestrar a un profesor de la escuela de negocios de Oxford"…_ _Hermione suspiro y observo al anciano mientras este llegaba hasta la puerta. Cuando lo hizo, se apresuro a agregar una despedida _– Buenas noches Gael, espero que duermas bien. Hasta mañana.

-Buenas noches muchacha… - _Respondió Gael dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella a la vez que entreabría la puerta. Por unos segundos cavilo algo o por lo menos eso le pareció a Hermione, pero al final lo que sea que estaba en la mente el anciano, este prefirió mantenerlo solo para él. En cambio le regalo una tibia sonrisa antes de salir de la habitación._

Un par de segundos después, el sonido de los pasos de Gael alejándose por el pasillo fue el único vestigio de su anterior presencia en el estudio. Hermione suspiro entonces, consciente de la soledad en la que ahora se encontraba y más aun de lo que la misma significaba. Esta noche a diferencia de las anteriores, no tendría quien la ayudara a esquivar el aburrimiento y lograra hacer su trabajo más llevadero, y eso sin contar el cansancio… no tenía ni idea de cómo estando sin compañía conseguiría alejarlo

* * *

_Por lo visto, esta noche Granger ha decidido dormir más temprano de lo habitual… ¿Ya se daría por vencida… o simplemente comprendió que se estaba exigiendo demasiado?_

_¿Y es que eso tiene para ti alguna importancia?_... Draco negó con la cabeza y frunció el seño mientras recorría el oscuro pasillo que llevaba al estudio que desde su llegada cediera a Granger… No, la verdad no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, por lo menos no más allá del hecho de que gracias a ello hoy podía ir a la cama antes. Imaginaba que al igual que en las noches anteriores no le tomaría más de un par de minutos constatar los avances de su antigua enemiga de colegio, por siempre némesis y ahora compañera forzada de trabajo. Aunque llamarlos de esa manera era ridículo, no era mucho lo que había logrado adelantar y a ese paso seguramente no lograría empaparse a tiempo, mandando a la mierda todos sus meses de investigación.

_Tu deber es ayudarla… No se suponía que ella estuviese encargándose de esto. No puede hacerlo sola._

El recuerdo de las palabras de Gale hizo que un gruñido escapara de su garganta. El anciano lo tenía harto con su cháchara y realmente _¿Qué es lo que se suponía que debía hacer?_ El no tenía ninguna obligación ni con ella ni con nadie. No era su culpa que el imbécil que debía estar al frente del caso hubiese muerto, mucho menos que la escogieran a ella a pesar de que no era la persona idónea… ni decir del hecho de que Granger aceptase esa misión a sabiendas de que no estaba preparada para la misma. Es más, él le había dado la maldita oportunidad de irse, ¿pero que decidió ella?... Restregarle su eterno papel de heroína, cumplida y orgullosa, a pesar de no saber ni siquiera donde estaba parada. Llevándole así la contraria, negándose a renunciar a pesar de su poco progreso, preocupándolo y obligándolo a desvelarse todas las noches solo para terminar frustrado al final de cada puto día… porque nada estaba saliendo como debía… porque ella lo único que estaba logrando, en la única cosa que parecía avanzar a pasos agigantados era en martirizarlo con el conocimiento de su presencia… mortificarlo por el jodido hecho de desconocer su reacción real frente a la suya.

_Maldita seas Granger… _El juramento en un tono más atormentado que violento, retumbo en su mente justo cuando viraba hacia el pequeño corredor en cuyo final se encontraba la puerta que buscaba.

¡Mierda! – _La exclamación aunque en forma de susurro, exploto en sus labios barriendo sus pensamientos y enardeciendo su estado de ánimo…. La luz del estudio estaba encendida y eso solo podía significar que Gael lo estaba esperando. Seguramente para tratar de convencerlo nuevamente, ciertamente más que dispuesto a cabrearlo… Y la verdad en esos momentos no se encontraba de humor, solo deseaba pasar a confirmar que todo seguía estancado. Luego se iría a su cuarto tomaría unos cuantos tragos… qué coño, quizás la botella completa y sin duda al final dormiría, con suerte sin ningún tipo de sueños o mejor dicho, pesadillas… Animado con este último pensamiento aferro la manilla de la puerta y empujo, dispuesto a pasar de su impertinente amigo y la revisión rápidamente. Hoy sin duda se merecía algo especial, quizás un Macallan, edición limitada claro… o el Trinitas que acababa de adquirir. ¡Joder… O Ambos! Total eran suyos, y por mucho eran los únicos placeres que lograban aligerarle la vida…. Si es que podía llamarse de esa manera _– ¡Maldición Gael cuantas veces te he dicho que no me es…. - _El resto de la retahíla habitual murió en su garganta cuando sus ojos se toparon con un panorama muy distinto al que esperaba…. ¿Qué coño?.. Pero…como… ¿Qué hace Granger aun aquí? _

Por lo que le parecieron unos pocos segundos, aunque bien pudo ser mucho más que eso, Draco se quedo congelado observando la imagen frente a él. Sin embargo la consciencia regreso rápidamente y cuando lo hizo su perplejidad dio paso a la furia, una que no estaba dirigida a la muchacha que dormía inclinada sobre el escritorio, sino a un viejo entrometido que aprovechándose de la situación lo había engañado, con el único fin de obligarlo a encontrarse con ella…. "_Luego de acompañar a la habitación a la Srta. Granger me encargare de apagar las luces del castillo, así sabrás que ya se retiro. Yo en cambio si deseo hablar contigo te esperare en el estudio"… _¡Maldito Gael!... Lo había hecho de esa manera los días anteriores, quedándose para pedirle que ayudara a "Hermione", pero lo que buscaba era esto. Una manera de ponerlo contra la espada y la pared, de enfrentarlo con la última persona que deseaba tener cerca.

_¿Y porque entonces no has escrito al Ministro? ¿Por qué a pesar de todo no haces nada para sacarla de aquí?_ Draco hizo una mueca mientras las dos interrogantes revoloteaban en su cabeza. No era la primera vez que se lo preguntaba y la verdad no tenía ni la más puta idea de la razón por lo que no lo hacía… o quizás si… tal vez era el hecho de no quererse exponer a alguien más, de preferir perder sus esfuerzos de los últimos meses y todo lo que eso conllevaba a tener que ver la sorpresa y otras mil emociones en el rostro del nuevo enviado… o simplemente, lo que sucedía es que aun en contra de él mismo había comenzado a confiar en que Granger cumpliría su palabra

_Las promesas no valen nada… Las mías si, Malfoy_

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, interrumpió las reflexiones y los recuerdos de Draco al igual que el sueño de Hermione. Al instante sus miradas se encontraron y unos ojos grises cargados de prevención se vieron inmersos en las profundidades de un universo café… uno que al principio no le mostro mas allá que las sombras de la confusión, pero que rápidamente comenzó a refulgir bajo el influjo del reconocimiento.

_¡Maldición!_... Draco se mantuvo aparentemente impertérrito mientras por dentro sentía que la furia volvía a incrementarse, solo que esta vez dirigida a si mismo… Era un idiota. Como coño había dejado que la puerta se cerrara sin el estar él del otro lado… Logrando así escapar de la trampa de Gael. Sin darle la oportunidad a Granger que lo observara nuevamente, librándose a si de ser testigo de su reacción… de la posibilidad de ver en su rostro, la misma mirada que desde hacía tres años se reflejaba en el espejo de su cuarto… todas las jodidas mañanas.

* * *

_Ma… Malfoy… _

_Merlín…_

_Oh… vaya_

Hermione sacudió levemente la cabeza en un burdo intento de alejar el aturdimiento que aun la rodeaba, cuidando de no apartar la mirada del hombre que tenia al frente, ni de pestañear, moverse… o hacer cualquier otra cosa que pudiese contribuir a su desaparición… desconfiando aun de la veracidad de ese instante, temiendo que no fuese más que sueño. Uno muy extraño pero a la vez, asombrosamente acertado, porque por sorprendente que pudiera parecer, en ese punto de su existencia no había algo que deseara más que ver a Malfoy… justo como lo hacía en ese momento.

_¿Y ahora?_... La pregunta retumbo en su mente mientras poco a poco recuperaba algo de su raciocinio. Una parte de ella, que rápidamente reconoció como su lado practico, le hizo saber que mínimo debía sentirse perturbada. No era nada positivo que su compañero (quien por primera vez en todos esos días se dignaba a pasar por el estudio), la encontrara dormida en el lugar donde se suponía estaba trabajando, es más, seguramente eso le daría un motivo más para dudar de su incapacidad… o puestos en el caso, confirmar su incompetencia. Mas Hermione, por una razón que desconocía y en ese momento no estaba interesada en comprender, desestimo todo eso y se inclino a su otra mitad, esa que casi nunca tomaba en cuenta, pero que en ese momento vibraba con tanta intensidad al tenerlo frente a ella, que no podía más que sorprenderla.

_Y es que no era para menos ¿Verdad?... ¡Por dios, era Malfoy!..._ Si, lo era, reflexiono, aunque al mismo tiempo es como si se tratara de alguien totalmente distinto. En ese instante, observándolo fijamente, no tenia manera de conciliarlo con el chico estúpido que recordaba, es más, solo podía hacer comparaciones con el hombre que días atrás se negaba a permitirle quedarse, y que hasta ese momento no había visto bajo la suficiente luz y la ausencia de sombras.

_¿Qué te ocurrió Malfoy?_... En su mente relampagueo la misma pregunta que se hiciera en su anterior encuentro, luego de descubrir las cicatrices en su rostro. _¡Merlín!... _Quien o lo que sea que fuera el causante se había empecinado con él, arrebatándole la belleza, privándolo de su bien conocida vanidad, pero sobretodo, robándole la libertad, al obligarlo a esconderse para evitar las reacciones negativas, las comparaciones en franca desventaja con el pasado...Por lo menos en cuanto a las marcas se trataba, porque si cotejaban el resto, bueno… no tenía la menor duda que el Malfoy del presente acortaría fácilmente la distancia en la preferencia colectiva, respecto al debilucho niño guapo del colegio.

No, en él ya no había nada débil. Ahora, con la iluminación adecuada, podía confirmar lo que había deducido días atrás. El cuerpo desgarbado que acostumbraba pavonearse por los pasillos de Hogwarts, había dado paso a uno muy desarrollado, uno que no necesitaba de ningún fanfarroneo para lograr llamar la atención e impactar. Y los ojos… bueno, eso era una cuestión totalmente diferente. Realmente hasta ese momento dudaba que alguna vez hubiese pensado en la mirada de Malfoy, quizás porque en el pasado sabia que solo encontraría allí odio y desprecio, pero… _¡rayos!_... eran hermosos como la plata liquida y tan enardecidos como el mar bravío, que no logra rebasar ni desaparecer las emociones, conflictos y penas que lo tienen reprimido.

_Plata… Enardecidos… Mar… Hermione Granger ¿Qué te sucede?_

Si, la verdad es que físicamente ya no había nada del Malfoy que recordaba. Y era una lástima, que tuviese esas heridas en el rostro, pero por todo lo demás… estaba Magnifico.

_¿Magnifico? …_

Oh por dios…

-Bueno Granger, nadie puede decir que no le haces merito a tus creencias muggles. Para suerte de ambos, Dios, Merlín, el viejo del saco… a estas alturas que o a quien evoques me da igual. Aunque quizás deba advertirte que ninguno mejorara la visión… Una verdadera lástima entonces, el que la luz directa tenga la jodida cualidad de resaltar lo desagradable _¿no crees?_

_¿Qué? Oh por… ¡Maldición!..._ En el trascurso de la inicialmente extraña declaración de Malfoy, Hermione vio roto el hilo de sus divagaciones, se permitió regresar a la realidad, logro eliminar la sensación de aturdimiento, se esmero en razonar las palabras que retumbaban en sus oídos… y llegado a este punto desarrollo una avasallante necesidad de golpear a alguien, más específicamente a ella misma… y fuerte. _¡Joder! _por lo visto su imprudente bocota había decidido por cuenta propia exponer su último pensamiento (_¡Y Merlín! realmente esperaba que antes de eso se hubiese mantenido cerrada_) solo para que, claro, este fuera malinterpretado de la peor manera, mandando así posiblemente al traste la mejor y quizás única oportunidad de entablar cualquier tipo de afinidad entre ellos diferente al odio y la desconfianza.

Clásico… Tenía que ser su suerte.

_Pero…por lo menos no había abandonado la habitación… así que… solo tenía que arreglarlo_

_Como si eso fuera tan fácil_… Hermione respiro profundamente mientras observaba esa mirada ahora llena de reserva. Sabía que él estaba esperando su reacción, la explicación que daría y hasta ese momento ella solo tenía una cosa clara al respecto: ni muerta le diría lo que causo sus palabras y por ende el malentendido. También era consciente que tendría solo una oportunidad para tratar de resolver el daño reciente a su inexistente relación y de paso intentar iniciar alguna. De lo contrario, no volvería a verlo quien sabe hasta cuándo… e interés personal aparte, el trabajo no podía esperar. Por lo cual, solo le quedaba inventar algo lo suficientemente bueno, como para llevar la situación de nuevo al redil correcto… ¿Pero qué?

-Me asustaste Malfoy - _¡Oh Vamos!... Ni bien las palabras brotaron de su boca, la circunspección se esfumo de los ojos de Malfoy, emergiendo en su lugar una emoción que asociaba más a la interacción entre ellos: la rabia._

_En serio. ¿Y así pensaba salir del atolladero?_

-No. Me. Digas. Granger

_¡Merlín!..._ Hermione cerró los ojos brevemente al escuchar la voz grave enfatizando las palabras de tal manera, que era imposible considerarlas parte de una misma oración. Sin duda, la fallida explicación había sonado muchísimo mejor en su cerebro que al brotar de su boca. Conclusión: nuevamente había sido malinterpretada. Y no es que llegado a este punto, pudiese culpar precisamente a Malfoy por ser negativo o cerrado de miras. Por lo visto, sus deducciones estaban impulsadas por experiencias anteriores, y aunque el solo hecho de pensar que alguien lo hubiese marginado o afligido debido a las cicatrices la irritaba, una parte de ella se pregunto el por qué de su indiferencia hacia ellas.

¿Quizás, era por lo "magnifico" que se veía él resto de él?... _Oh, no no… No vayas por ahí Hermione…_. Se reprendió rápidamente. Precisamente esa línea de ideas la habían traído hasta aquí y lo último que necesitaba en ese momento eran reflexiones. Lo que debía hacer era actuar de una vez por todas, pero sobretodo…no cagarla en el intento.

- Malfoy… - _Dijo al fin, aparentado una calma que en realidad no sentía –_ Lo que quería decir es que me altere al verte… - _¡oh por Di…!_ - …Pero no por… ¡no por lo que piensas! – _se apresuro a agregar al notar el destello en los ojos que la observaban, uno que no presagiaba nada bueno. Un suspiro brusco broto de sus labios antes de continuar… ¿es que jamás lo lograría? _– Es solo… que estaba sola al quedarme dormida y la última persona que esperaba que estuviese aquí al despertar eras tú… Y me impresiono.

- Puedo imaginarlo – _Aunque la voz de Malfoy mantuvo el tono tosco, Hermione se permitió respirar profundamente luego de observar como su mirada se relajaba… Al fin la cosa parecía estar mejorando_ – Deberías ir a tu habitación y descansar allá Granger, sin duda es mejor que el escritorio

_¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué?_

-No Malfoy, no puedo. – _Ni quiero_ - Debo leer los informes y…

-Estabas dormida Granger

-Si, lo sé - _Gracias por recordármelo… ¿y dudaba que la situación la haría quedar como una incompetente?_ – Pero no puedo darme el lujo de "descansar", estoy muy retrasada en lo de ponerme al día y…

-Mañana lo seguirás estando

-Pero será menos

-No lo creo

-¿Disculpa? - _¿Qué coño?... ¿Se estaba burlando de ella?_

-No te hagas la tonta, ambos sabemos que estas en el mismo punto que hace cinco días atrás. Y eso no mejorara Granger desvelándote. Solo enfermaras de agotamiento.

_¿Qué se suponía que podía decir al respecto? ¿Qué no? ¿Qué si? ¿Qué se podía ir al infierno?... _Hermione suspiro y desvió la mirada hasta sus manos, evitando así que el hombre frente a ella observara en su rostro la vergüenza. _¡Mierda!_... no estaba acostumbrada a no lograr lo que quería. En el transcurso de su vida, por lo menos desde que tenía recuerdos, cuando se encontraba frente a una dificultad simplemente multiplicaba sus esfuerzos y así obtenía lo que deseaba. Claro, en esos últimos días se había dado cuenta de un factor que antes ignorantemente pasaba por alto: la aptitud…. Ella era una buena estudiante innata, jurista empedernida, bruja de alma, luchadora de espirito… y una incapaz total en cuanto a negocios y tratos comerciales. Que Malfoy estuviese tan evidentemente consciente de ello, solo lo hacia peor

_Y pensar que había estado anhelando su compañía._

-Hago lo que puedo – _Dijo al fin sin levantar la mirada. Odiando a cada instante el tono titubeante de su voz_

-Lo sé Granger, no te disculpes. Soy yo el que ha fallado en el trabajo, no tu.

_¿Ah?_... Hermione dirigió sus ojos nuevamente al rostro de Malfoy. Una severa mirada les dio la bienvenida

_¿En serio él había dicho eso?_

-¿Cómo? – _La pregunta broto de sus labios de forma inconsciente. Y aunque al instante supo que no era su intervención más inteligente, la realidad era que quería asegurarse de que Malfoy había dicho esas palabras… Estaba segura que era lo más cercano a una ¿disculpa? que podía obtener de ese hombre._

_Error_… Pensó cuando Malfoy rompió el contacto visual dirigió su mirada a través de la misma ventana por la que horas antes ella se había sumergido en la oscuridad del exterior. Se pregunto si tenía que decir o hacer algo pero antes de que pudiese decidir nada, esos ojos plateados, ahora llenos de una intensidad que antes no tenían, volvieron a posarse sobre ella.

-Desde que llegaste has hecho las cosas bien Granger, todo. Yo en cambio, como siempre, simplemente no he dado una mierda a sabiendas que debía.

_Oh Dios… ¿Qué se suponía que debía decir respecto a eso?_

-Bueno…

-No digas nada Granger, no hace falta. Solo ve a tu recamara y duerme. – _Mientras decía las palabras, Malfoy giro dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Hermione quería decir algo, cualquier cosa que le detuviese, mas sin embargo permaneció en silencio, retenida por el temor de que el presionar, solo lograra el rompimiento de esta especie de tregua recién instaurada entre ellos_

-Aun así….

-Buenas noches Malfoy - _Dijo justo cuando la mano de este se posaba sobre el tirador de la puerta, consciente de las pocas probabilidades de recibir cualquier respuesta. Para su sorpresa él giro su rostro lo suficiente para que sus miradas se encontraran._

Y el mundo se detuvo

_Esos ojos_… Hermione contuvo el aliento mientras sentía como el aire en el estudio cambiaba, espesándose bajo el peso de la súbita tensión entre ellos, o quizás, era solamente ella reaccionando a la intensidad de esa mirada. _Hermosos_… El pensamiento centelleo en su mente confirmando su opinión previa, trayendo consigo el inusitado deseo de tener la capacidad de leer lo que existía, lo que estos ocultaban, protegían… Y que antes de llegar a ese castillo, no le había importado en lo mas mínimo. Jamás.

-Descansa Granger – _Las palabras en un tono ronco pero firme flotaron entre ellos, de cierta manera acortando la distancia, llevando a Hermione a preguntarse si Malfoy era consciente de que esa era la primera vez que le -decía algo por el estilo, bueno, esa era la noche de las primeras veces de cualquier modo… Una pequeña insinuación de sonrisa, la visión de un leve levantamiento en una de las comisuras de los labios frente a ella, hizo que la inquietud se esfumara de su mente – _Te ves como si lo necesitaras

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, contestar, preguntar o replicar esa última observación, Malfoy salió de la habitación en un movimiento cargado de seguridad y elegancia. Una vez sola, Hermione en un intento de igualar actitudes, hizo justamente lo que una mujer confiada y sofisticada haría, bueno, por lo menos eso se dijo así misma… Así que, arrancándose del sillón donde a estas alturas se sentía embutida, se dirigió con paso firme al espejo colocado en el lado contrario de la habitación.

¡Oh, por...! – _La exclamación se desvaneció de su garganta. __¡Merlín, Estaba horrible!... Con círculos alrededor de sus ojos, cual panda, el cabello revuelto y ¿Qué eran esas marcas que tenía en la mejilla? ¡Oh, sí claro!... parte del título del libro sobre el cual "decidió" dormirse. Si, se distinguía claramente la mayoría de las palabras: ..ia de negocios mágicos, compendio de… Una verdadera maravilla que en vez de ser impreso viniese en relieve ¿No es cierto?_

Bueno, por lo menos no era "negocios mágicos para tontos"

"Te ves como si lo necesitaras". _Uh, Ya podía entender la sonrisa_. Aunque una parte de Hermione sentía que debía estar molesta o por lo menos escandalizada, al final lo que exteriorizó fue una pequeña risa. ¿_No era para menos verdad?._ Comparado con su trato en el pasado, ese comentario era por mucho la cosa más decente y educada que Malfoy podría haberle dicho. Rayos, toda su "conversación" se ponía a la cabeza de cualquier interacción anterior entre ellos, y eso a pesar del difícil comienzo… El final, bueno, fue el cierre perfecto. Con todo y la vergüenza por su aspecto tenía que aceptarlo.

_Si, lo fue_… Acepto mientras se alejaba del espejo. Una de las manos inconscientemente intentaba arreglar el desorden que eran sus rebeldes rizos... Y era perfecto, porque a pesar de las palabras por primera vez sentía que el objetivo de Malfoy no era el de reírse de ella. Y eso… eso hacia un mundo de diferencia, como todo lo acontecido en su encuentro…

_Y también en el anterior_… - se dijo mientras su mirada se dirigía a la muñeca donde llevaba su viejo reloj – …_hacia… cinco días con siete horas y…veinticuatro…no… veinticinco segundos_.

_Malfoy… Malfoy es otro_… pensó mientras caminaba hacia la puerta por donde minutos antes él abandonara la habitación. _¿Qué comprendía este cambio o hasta donde llegaba?._ No tenía la más mínima idea, pero por lo que había visto hasta el momento, el del presente dejaba al estúpido niño malcriado y despiadado que recordaba muy mal parado. Este, el de ahora, era un hombre complejo, con un aire misterioso y profundidad innata, cuyas cicatrices indicaban que comprendía su vulnerabilidad como individuo a pesar del poder y la fuerza que poseía…Si, ya era consciente de que no era el dueño del universo, ni el pináculo del mundo.

_Aunque pudiera serlo_… La opinión destello en su mente mientras aferraba el tirador y abría la puerta, y quizás porque solo retumbo en su cabeza, decidió no objetarla…Si, por lo menos en actitud y apariencia Malfoy podía ser un rey si se lo proponía. Era interesante, inteligente, elegante…culto además. Era… apuesto… si, lo era. Tal vez no en la forma habitual que se medía la belleza, de hecho, su apariencia en los días de Hogwarts se adaptaría más a un perfil pre-establecido. Pero ahora, con esas cicatrices… a pesar de ellas… el hombre que acaba de marcharse, era atractivo en una manera cruda, terrenal. Peligrosa…. Fascinante.

_Si señores, Draco Malfoy… quién lo diría…_ se dijo, mientras abandonaba la habitación. Aunque quizás el pensamiento era incorrecto o de hecho estaba incompleto. Lo asombroso allí, era que ella estuviese ponderando, examinando y evaluando su persona. Más aun, lo extraordinario eran sus puntuaciones, el veredicto final de su escrutinio.

_Jodidamente Magnifico_


	3. Hechizada

Hola a todas/os... Antes que todo gracias por los reviews y los mensajes privados. Estos ulimos tratare de responderllos a la brevedad posible.

Informo que pueden existir errores en el capitulo. Sali de viaje y voy regresando hoy, de hecho hace apenas unas horas, pero como era una promesa personal actualizar rapido, decidi subir el capitulo lo mas rapido posible.

Espero que les guste, es quizas enredado pero es que asi es Hermione. Por lo que dejemosla ser como quiere... no?

Un abrazo gradisimo y un ota agradecimiento para todas/os los que pasan por la historia y toman de su tiempo.

Saludos

En cuanto a los Reviews:

Luna-Maga: Gracias por seguir la historia y hacerlo desde el primer capitulo, sobretodo por no abandonarlo a pesar de los meses entre uno y otro. Espero que te guste este. Cuentame que te parecio... Abrazos y una vez mas, gracias!

Sugeisy: Gracias por deternerte a leer la historia. Espero que te siga gustando, por lo menos que disfrutes este capitulo. Saludos!

Sabaana: Hola! Gracias por tus palabras y me alegra que te guste la historia. Se bien lo que me dices, a mi misma me gusta tener continuidad en mis historias, pero eso es lo malo de tener que trabajay y contar con un Draco personal que exige mucha atencion y no te la pone facil. Hare lo posible para actualizar rapido. Me cuentas si te gusto el capitulo. Saludos!

Saki: Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer la historia y por comprender que a veces tener ganas no es suficiente. Cuando tienes muchas obligaciones. Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo, espero este tambien sea de tu agrado. Saludos!

_

* * *

_

_Descanso… Hecho_

_Arreglo personal… Completo_

_Desayuno… listo_

_Que Malfoy pase por esa puerta dispuesto a trabajar junto a ella… no tiene precio._

Hermione bufo mientras apartaba sus tontos pensamientos, la verdad es que no le importaba…o por lo menos trataba de convencerse de que no debería hacerlo. _¿Qué se despertó extrañamente emocionada? ¿Qué se esmero vistiéndose? ¿Qué compitió con Flash en el desayuno?_... Bueno, todo eso tenía una explicación lógica. Si, comenzando porque había dormido como un tronco y se sentía revitalizada, se arreglo… un poco más, ya que necesitaba sentirse mejor consigo misma luego de la vergüenza de la noche pasada y bueno, ella nunca se tardaba demasiado en las comidas, cuatro minutos era un buen tiempo… si, un condenado buen ahorro de los minutos con el fin de comenzar a trabajar antes y aprovechar el día al máximo.

Y en ningún momento nada de lo anterior tenía que ver con que ella tuviese la esperanza de ver a Malfoy…no… mucho menos con que deseara llegar al estudio más rápido a pesar de retrasarse cuarenta minutos adicionales frente al espejo del baño.

_Sí, claro_

Un suspiro broto de sus labios, mientras redirigía sus pensamientos, negada a adentrarse por los momentos, en el estudio de sus acciones. _¡Oh si!_ Estaba deslumbrada, eso ni siquiera intentaba discutirlo, ya bastante lo había hecho el día anterior y simplemente en algún momento entre su ingreso a la habitación y el quedarse dormida, finalmente tuvo que aceptarlo. No, lo que la perturbaba era su reacción inconsciente (o por lo menos quería creer eso) a dicha admisión, porque vamos, el objeto de su fascinación no era otro que Draco Malfoy y sin embargo allí estaba con una de sus mejores ropas, maquillada, con el cabello bien peinado… Y no, definitivamente ese era un territorio que no deseaba explorar en ese instante. Mejor concentrarse en el hecho de que estaba sola nuevamente frente al trabajo y no debería sorprenderle.

- Pensé que aun no te encontrarías aquí Granger, de haberlo sabido hubiese venido antes

_Malfoy…_ Al escuchar la voz grave y firme, la mente de Hermione rápidamente se encontró de regreso desde el mundo de reflexilandia, e igual a como pasara en la noche anterior, en vez de preocuparse por el hecho de ser sorprendida una vez más con la guardia baja, en lo único que se pudo concentrar mientras su mirada buscaba a su hasta entonces renuente compañero de trabajo, era en que este se había dignado a aparecer… y que por lo visto lo hubiese hecho antes, de saber que ella se encontraba en estudio.

- Buen… - _oh… vaya _- …buenos días… Malfoy

_Jodida mi suerte… El condenado se ve aun mejor a la luz del día_

Hermione casi gimió de frustración al ver a Malfoy y lo que la salvo de hacerlo no fue otra cosa, que el redoble de tambores ofrecido por la banda marcial que apenas ahora captaba se había asentado en su pecho. _¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando? ¿Serán las hormonas?_ … Las maldiciones y preguntas se revolvieron en su mente mientras observaba al hombre frente a ella, y absorbía la visión del cuerpo envuelto en esos pantalones gris plomo y sweater negro de cuello vuelto, del cabello peinando de manera que cubría de forma adecuada (y para su gusto tristemente) su mirada, de la perfecta nariz y los carnosos labios y no menos importante pero por lo visto para su interés personal totalmente olvidable, de las cicatrices que cubrían parte de su rostro.

- Por lo que veo descansaste Granger. Te ves mejor que anoche.

_Si, ya no tengo parte de un libro grabado en mi cara…_

_Ni ojos de mapache…_

_Y cargo mis mejores pantalones y una de mis camisas favoritas… y más bonitas_

_Y estuve alrededor de una hora rizándome adecuadamente el cabello ¿lo notaste?_

_Y me maquille, al estilo natural, pero lo…_

_¡Oh diablos Hermione!... _

_Te arreg…_

_Te emperi…_

_¡Quieres llamar la atención de Malfoy!_

Oh Rayos…

- Si, dormí bien - _Y ni esperanza de volver a hacerlo en un futuro cercano ¿verdad? ¡Mierda Hermione! ¿esto qué quiere decir? ¿Qué realmente te atrae Malfoy?_

_Oh dios… _

_Oh dios… _

_Oh dios…_

- Bien Granger… - _¿Bien? ¿Bien? Aquí nada está bien Malfoy_ –… Iba de camino a enviar la correspondencia, mientras, busca los archivos que has estudiado desde que llegaste. Haremos una rápida revisión antes de seguir adelante con el resto

_Si, lo que quieras, con tal de que te alejes de mi un momento, lo suficiente para que arreglar lo que sea que este mal en mi cabeza _

- Ok… - _Odió al instante el tono vacilante de su voz, mas no le dedico otro pensamiento, demasiado ocupada en la visión de la retaguardia de Malfoy… hasta que este desapareció tras la puerta _

_Pero… ¿cómo?... _su parte racional ataco apenas se encontró sola en el estudio, retomando sus desquiciantes reflexiones… _Es decir, ok, ya aceptamos que se ve bien, cicatrices aparte y todo lo demás. Y bueno, te ha tratado mejor de lo que alguna vez en la vida..._

_Y tienes mucho tiempo sola… sí, eso debe contar. _

_¡Por dios pero es Malfoy! Además, cuantas veces lo has visto ¿tres?... si solo tres…_

… _Y bueno, no es que estés enamorada o desees tener algo con el… ¡Oh por dios…NO!, esto solo… solo…significaría que te gusta… no, no, que te resulta agradable a la vista, al igual que los actores guapos o los modelos de las revistas, si… si, como eso, solo que esta cerca de ti… _

_Pero eso no es nada del otro mundo..._

_Claro, si apartamos que hasta hace unos pocos días eran enemigos, que la verdad ni a su recuerdo le prestabas un pensamiento, que eras renuente de verlo nuevamente, que aun no comprendes que giro del destino te trajo hacia aquí…_

… _que estas aun enamorada de Ron_

… _que no has mirado con interés a nadie más que él, desde ¿Qué? quinto o sexto año __de Hogwarts… por lo menos hasta ahora _

… _que pensándolo bien, no recuerdas haber reaccionado alguna vez así estando a su alrededor… ¡qué diablos, ni cuando Krum!_

… _que ¡Maldición! Estas actuando sobre ello… intentando que él ¿te vea?_

… _¡ah! y que por primera vez quedaste prendada del trasero de un hombre_

_Si, no era nada del otro mundo_

_Y Oh… ella estaba tan jodida_

- Si piensas dormitar, avísame Granger. Tengo otras cosas que hacer

_¿Q…que? ¿Ya? ¿Es que ese hombre poseía un lechuceria express?... _Hermione visiblemente sobresaltada giro su rostro hacia la puerta. Desde allí, Malfoy la observaba fijamente y por un segundo se pregunto, cuales serian sus pensamientos en ese instante. Rápidamente la inquietud paso al olvido al percatarse que el objeto de sus recientes mortificaciones estaba de regreso y ella ni siquiera había comenzado a buscar los archivos sobre los cuales trabajarían

- Lo siento Malfoy… – _dijo al fin mientras se levantaba y dirigía hacia el amplio mesón donde reposaban las carpetas. Cualquier pensamiento distinto al trabajo, apartado de su mente _- … dame un momento y tendrás todo en el escritorio

Sin esperar respuesta y con nula esperanza de recibir alguna, se concentro en localizar lo que necesitaban. No le tomo mucho tiempo reunir la media docena de carpetas que contenían la información que por días tratara (sin llegar a lograrlo, por supuesto) de analizar. Justo cuando sus manos aferraban la pequeña pila, la voz de Malfoy llego desde su espalda congelándola en el sitio.

- Quizás prefieres seguir haciendo esto sola, Granger - _¿Cómo?... No…_ - Si es lo que quieres… – _Continuo Malfoy, su voz calmada… odiosamente tranquila_ - …no tengo problema con ello, podemos instaurar un método para trabajar sin compartir el mismo espacio.

_Ya me imagino que no tienes problema… y yo…yo no debería tenerlo tampoco. No… es más, eso sería lo mejor en este momento ¿no?... Si, era lo más conveniente para ambos _

_Desgraciado…_

- Yo no tengo problema en trabajar contigo Malfoy – _dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y lo encaraba. Deseo entonces poder ver la mirada que se ocultaba detrás de ese cabello platinado – _desde que llegue he estado dispuesta a hacerlo. Eres tu quien decidió no aparecer por aquí - _Si, eso es Hermione… A la mierda lo conveniente, lo importante es la investigación… intereses personales aparte_

_Aja… Sigue repitiéndolo, puede que al final termines por creerlo _

- Creo que ese punto quedo claro anoche Granger – _La voz ahora acerada de Malfoy, retumbo en sus oídos mientras este se acercaba acortando el espacio entre ellos, deteniéndose a algo más de un metro de distancia y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Ante la visión claramente intimidante Hermione contuvo el aliento _– Y deberías estar ciertamente agradecida que hoy te dé la oportunidad de "decidir" y no imponga mi presencia. Ambos sabemos que el altruismo no forma parte de mi personalidad.

_Por eso no creo en el mismo Malfoy_… Hermione resopló liberando así el aire que mantuviera retenido, mientras continuaba observando al hombre frente a ella, toda ilusión amedrentadora desechada._ ¿Qué se suponía que podía decir a eso?_ Ya había dejado más que claro que no tenía problemas con su compañía… _¡Joder!_ por lo visto era todo lo contrario. Era él quien seguía tratando de escaparse de estar cerca de ella, el que estaba buscando la manera de desaparecer igual que en los últimos días… el que desde el principio había "decidido" ignorar su presencia

- Gracias por la deferencia Malfoy… – _dijo al fin, la ironía inundando cada una de sus palabras _– …pero dado que eres tú el que se ha negado a mi compañía, preferiría que eligieras el método que menos te incomode – "_Y que seguro no la incluiría en un perímetro cercano" pensó ignorando el malestar que le produjo ese hecho_ - Te aseguro que no tendré problema con ello – _se apresuro a agregar devolviéndole las palabras que momentos antes el pronunciara… las que al brotar de sus labios dejaron un agrio sabor a mentira _

- Sigues con eso Granger… - _Un suspiro cansado acompaño las palabras de Malfoy y Hermione se pregunto cuánto tardaría en rendirse y abandonar el súbito ataque de civismo. Era fácil saber lo que pasaría a continuación: se mostraría la personalidad con la que estaba más familiarizada y esta no tardaría una fracción de segundo en dejarle claro que estaría más que feliz teniendo millas de tierra, mar y espacio entre ellos… Y ella, ella se sentiría despachada, humillada y así se le quitaría parte de esa atracción tonta… Ni tan malo ¿verdad? Imaginaba que al final ambos igual ganaban _- Entonces lo haremos juntos

_¿Qué?_

- ¿Qué? - _La pregunta broto de sus labios antes de que pudiese hacer algo para detenerla y aunque en otra ocasión ya a esas alturas estaría dándose patadas mentales por ello, en ese momento estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de neutralizar la incómoda sensación que las palabras de Malfoy produjeran en su pecho, la cual no era otra cosa que alivio… ¡Mierda! ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? _

- Lo que escuchaste Granger. - _Afirmo Malfoy y aunque su voz había recuperado la tranquilidad de minutos antes, Hermione percibió un borde de tensión, que neutralizo al instante las emociones que reverberaban dentro de ella - _Pareces sorprendida… ¿Reconsiderando la "deferencia" que te di?

_Aquí vamos otra vez... _

- No Malfoy… – _Se apresuro a aclarar, su tono quizás demasiado brusco, pero vamos… ya tenía bastante con la montaña rusa emocional en la que estaba montada desde la noche anterior, para continuar aceptando y lanzando la pelota en ese círculo vicioso que mantenía con él - … _En serio, no estoy reconsiderando nada – _Reafirmó más calmada…_ _"De hecho, a pesar del dualismo en tu voz, me encuentro bastante conforme" pensó. Pero claro, esa era una información que no estaba interesada en compartir con él ni con nadie, es más, ni siquiera estaba segura de querer estar ella misma enterada. _

Incomoda por este último pensamiento, y sintiéndose súbitamente indefensa al no tener una protección sobre los ojos al igual que Malfoy para que ocultara lo que en ellos pusiera reflejarse, Hermione desvió la mirada hasta el estante que se encontraba directamente detrás de él. _¡Merlín! ¿Sería algo muy loco el desear poder comportarse y pensar como lo hacía en Hogwarts, por lo menos por lo que durara esa discusión? Porque ella en ver…_

- Es bueno saberlo - _¿Ah? La mirada de Hermione voló al rostro de Malfoy, desvaríos ya a esas alturas olvidados, luego de escuchar la voz ronca, cercana al susurro que envolvía las palabras que acaban de retumbar en sus oídos. Nunca antes él utilizó un tono parecido con ella… ¡qué coño! Jamás se lo había escuchado en absoluto. Y por lo visto él no tardo en percatarse de ello (por favor…como si su estúpida reacción no hubiese ayudado), porque rápidamente rectifico el desliz, haciendo retornar el tan odiado y habitual matiz impersonal _– Comencemos de una buena vez, Granger.

Como si de pronto su cercanía quemara, Malfoy se aparto de ella antes de que siquiera Hermione pudiese reaccionar a sus palabras. Silenciosamente entonces, su mirada lo siguió hasta el lado opuesto de la habitación, donde sin más y al parecer olvidándose totalmente de su presencia, lo vio tomar asiento en uno de los dos sillones que se encontraban frente a la chimenea. _¡Mierda!_ El juramento retumbo en su mente mientras un suspiro derrotado escapaba de sus labios. No tenía dudas de que el comportamiento que acaba de observar marcaba el final de la "conversación" y aunque debía agradecerlo ciertamente, la verdad, es que dentro de ella lo único que se genero en ese instante fue una profunda frustración.

- Como quieras, Malfoy – _dijo con una indiferencia que no sentía, mas por tener la última palabra que por cualquier otra cosa._

_¡Y tú, concéntrate en el trabajo Hermione, esa es la razón por la que viniste!"… _continuo ahora, reprendiéndose internamente mientras se giraba hacia el mesón detrás de ella, con la intensión de tomar las condenadas carpetas y dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba Malfoy, sin percatarse aun de que estas se encontraban contra su pecho, fuertemente sostenidas entre sus brazos

- En verdad debes estar molesta Granger, para no ser consciente de que te aferrabas a ellas mientras discutías conmigo

_¿Qué? ¿Ah?... ¡Rayos!_

- Por suerte estás tú aquí Malfoy, para advertirlo – _Aunque las palabras fueron dichas con inequívoco sarcasmo, la realidad es que internamente una sonrojada y avergonzada Hermione tomo muy a su pesar en cuenta ese hecho. Ocultando la turbación que esto le causaba, se dirigió hasta el lado de la habitación donde "el hombre que ahora estaba segura que la observaba" la esperaba _– Ahora, comencemos de una buena vez, como dijiste – _Agrego mientras tomaba asiento en el sillón frente a él y se concentraba en arreglar las carpetas en la pequeña mesa que los separaba. En ese momento lo que más deseaba era meterse de cabeza en el estudio de los archivos, para así desentenderse de sus acciones y ¡por dios! dejar de desvariar._

- Suerte… - _Como si reflexionara sobre el termino, la palabra broto de los labios de Malfoy con tono pensativo _- Granger, jamás pensé que te escucharía decir algo como eso – _Agrego ahora su voz matizada por una mezcla de sorpresa y diversión_

_Dímelo a mi Malfoy_… Hermione dirigió su mirada al rostro frente a ella y contuvo el aliento mientras una pequeña sonrisa muy parecida a la de la noche anterior le daba la bienvenida. _Si, seguro que te parece muy divertido_, pensó irritada negada a reaccionar a la misma, aunque la verdad es que quizás en otro momento ella también le encontraría la gracia… tal vez, si no se sintiese como un mar confuso de reacciones en las cuales ese minúsculo y agradable gesto no ayudaba en nada

- Cosas asombrosas suceden – _dijo al fin, dirigiendo nuevamente la mirada hacia la pequeña mesa, mas sin saber de dónde vinieron el resto de las palabras, se escucho agregando algo adicional a su intervención _– Yo tampoco pensé que al final escogerías trabajar conmigo. En el pasado no habrías dudado en apartarte de mí como si fuese la peste… - _Ahora si se permitió sonreír con ironía_ - Bueno, eso precisamente era lo que yo representaba para ti

_¿O aun lo hago?... _La pregunta la guardo para sí misma, mientras recordaba como momentos antes él se había apartado de ella. No tenía sentido preguntar cuando temías por la respuesta y algo le decía que no le gustaría mucho si esta era afirmativa… Y es que a eso se reducía todo, porque por más que ahora le pareciera atractivo y le produjera una curiosidad como nunca nadie antes, como jamás creyó que tendría respecto a él, la realidad es que él seguía siendo Malfoy y ella continuaba apellidándose Granger, y eso significaba un mundo de diferencias, divergencias y oposiciones que se sobreponía a todo, pensamientos, emociones y reacciones incluidas.

- Tienes razón Granger… – _Las frías palabras de Malfoy retumbaron en la habitación y cayeron como un plomo en el pecho de Hermione quien inconscientemente levanto su mirada nuevamente hacia él, notando que todo rastro de sonrisa había desaparecido siendo suplida por una tensión presente en toda la parte visible de su rostro _- … tu representabas la porquería de mi raza y yo la realeza y como tal te trataba, consciente de que en el futuro mi varita junto a la de mis iguales, serian empuñadas para desaparecerlos, limpiando así nuestro mundo de indeseables y eliminando la fuente de infección de nuestros linajes… ¿Qué? ¿Asombrada? ... no veo la razón, ya a estas alturas y después de todo lo sucedido en la guerra estoy más que seguro que entiendes que no solo queríamos expulsarlos o recluirlos en algún lugar. Nuestro fin era destruirlos, aplastarlos como a moscas porque para nosotros eran menos que animales, unos que corrompían nuestra identidad e usurpaban lo que por derecho pertenecía solo a aquellos que podían demostrar la pureza de la sangre que corría por sus venas.

_¡Dios!_

- Eso es… es… _- ¿una locura? ¿despreciable? ¿enfermo?_

- Eso es la verdad Granger. Pura y sin censura – _afirmo Malfoy y Hermione detestó su tono indiferente, como el que utilizaría para hablar del clima o del cambio horario_ - ¿Te odiaba? Si. ¿Hubiese querido que desaparecieras? Mil veces. ¿Detestaba todo lo que representabas? Más que cualquier otra cosa en el universo. Nací para ello, fui instruido para eso, formaba parte de mi biología, de mi mismo. Fui a la guerra defendiendo mis creencias y cambie de bando cuando comprendí que estas no me pertenecían. Pero no te engañes, mis razones fueron completamente egoístas, aun así la verdad no tardo en salir a la luz ¿no crees? Tu eres y serás recordada como la salvadora de nuestro mundo, yo en cambio no seré más que un Malfoy, no es necesaria mas descripción que esa, sin importar el nombre que preceda al apellido, el mismo es suficiente para hacerse una idea de quién soy… Por lo que al final, lo que yo pensaba, creía o quería carece de importancia, no era más que mierda que al final terminó por sepultarnos a todos los que nos guiábamos por ella.

El silencio que se cernió sobre ellos luego de las palabras de Malfoy competía en tensión con la que Hermione sentía dentro de ella. _¿Qué podía decir luego de todo eso?_ Es mas _¿Qué se suponía que tenía que pensar?..._ Mientras lo escuchaba hablar toda la gama de emociones negativas que conocía acompañada de recuerdos explícitos habían hecho su aparición dentro de ella, para al final terminar sucumbiendo ante la perplejidad que la inundo al comprender el significado real de su declaración. Y aunque una parte de ella era consciente de que debía estar furiosa por la mayoría de lo que había escuchado, la realidad es que lo que ocupaba su mente era la duda de no comprender en qué posición se encontraban ahora. Porque él una y otra vez se refirió a todos sus actos en pasado, pero _¿Qué era lo que en realidad quería decir? _Más aun _¿Dónde los dejaba eso en el presente?_

- ¿Y ahora Malfoy? – _Pregunto. Su voz, en un tono tan patético que de no desear con tanto ahincó la respuesta en otro momento la hubiese hecho dejarlo así_ – ¿Aun piensas que soy…eso? – _Instigo, incapaz de descalificarse ante él, deseando una vez más en ese día el poder ver sus ojos para descubrir la verdad reflejada en ellos. Lucho entonces con la creciente necesidad de acercarse y apartar el cabello ella misma.__ Bastante malo era ya lo que pasaba en sus pensamientos, como para dejar en evidencia su confusión interior_

- ¿Lo hago? - _La pregunta retumbo entre ellos a la vez que Malfoy con una mano se aparta el cabello del rostro, como si hubiese visto el anhelo en los ojos de Hermione y decidiera ceder a su deseo _– No, Granger…– _afirmó con una voz calmada que contradecía la intensidad con la que la observaba y que había provocado que el corazón de Hermione se detuviese solo para una fracción de segundo después comenzar a palpitar violentamente_ –… por lo menos no desde nuestro último encuentro que es lo importante.

- ¿Y qué cambio ayer? - _¡Mierda!... La pregunta se escapo de sus labios antes de que pudiese hacer algo para detenerla… ¿se lo diría?_

- ¿Qué cambio? – _Igual que ocurriera anteriormente, la interrogante broto de los labios de Malfoy precediendo la respuesta, como si la modulación de su voz impeliera a cavilarla adecuadamente, como si de eso dependiera el razonamiento de lo que luego le diría a ambos – _Tu… o mejor dicho, la imagen que tenia de ti, Granger – _Nuevamente una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios y a pesar de la reciente afirmación, en esta ocasión Hermione no logro mantenerse firme ante ella. Agradeció entonces el hecho de estar sentada en esos momentos _– No tienes de que preocuparte, hasta en los momentos que más te detesté, nunca dude que fueras buena por naturaleza, insoportablemente recta e intachable. De hecho, demasiado perfecta para comprender o soportar ciertas cosas y lo suficientemente humana para tomar partido de una que otra situación.

- Te prometí no decir nada – _Le interrumpió molesta, comprendiendo el trasfondo de las últimas palabras… ¿Es que no lo entendía?_

- Y yo no tenía una razón válida para creerlo – _Retomo la palabra Malfoy aun con voz calmada, la sonrisa esfumada de su rostro _- Fuimos enemigos jurados Granger, casi hasta el momento en el que entraste a mi casa, aun cuando la verdad es que hace años que no tengo nada específico contra ti o lo que representas – _Sus palabras se detuvieron una fracción de segundo, como si reconsiderara continuar _- Mis odios y resquemores pertenecen a otros a estas alturas, pero no era algo que a ti te importara conocer o que yo estuviera deseoso de hacértelo saber. Eres quizás la última persona que hubiese querido a mí alrededor por todas las razones que te di anteriormente y mil más que podría enumerar, más sin embargo aquí estas y en todos estos días no has corrido a escribir una nota al profeta o a tus amigos para ridiculizarme… Eso sin duda ha sido una sorpresa

- Aun así no habías querido ni siquiera toparte conmigo, mucho menos trabajar junto a mi hasta el día de hoy – _Sondeo Hermione, consciente de que algo faltaba en esa declaración. Tratando en todo momento de no mostrar que de hecho, su comportamiento la había afectado _

- Y lo estoy haciendo gracias a lo que paso ayer. De no haberte encontrado durmiendo aquí, esto no estaría sucediendo y hubiese seguido postergando cualquier reunión entre nosotros… Y no te atrevas a preguntar el por qué Granger, ambos lo sabemos. La diferencia que hizo que estuviese aquí hoy, la marco tu reacción o tal vez debería decir la falta de ella. Aparte de Gael no estoy acostumbrado a que me observen, mucho menos a que lo hagan de cerca.

_¿Esa era la causa?... Dios…_

- A mí no me molesta – _Afirmo tal vez demasiado rápido, quizás un poco más fuerte de lo necesario. Pero esa era la verdad, por mucho que a Hermione le incomodara, de hecho ahora el problema específico que enfrentaba es que empezaba a gustarle demasiado hacerlo._

- Ahora estoy seguro de eso y no te preguntare las razones de ello – _replico Malfoy con tono cortante _- Prefiero pensar que simplemente te da igual y no hay un trasfondo morboso o lastimero de por medio – _Hermione negó con la cabeza al escuchar sus palabras. Al parecer era imposible que ellos dejaran a un lado las suposiciones erradas. Aun así, no trato de interrumpir para aclarar o afirmar nada, en tal caso esperaría hasta que finalizara de hablar, ahora solo lograría terminar de disgustarlo _- Por eso… _- La voz grave siguió retumbando en la habitación como si su dueño no hubiese visto o no le importara el gesto de la mujer frente a él_ - …el tiempo que estés aquí y mientras no hagas nada que me haga cambiar de opinión, simplemente confiare en tu palabra. Tengo demasiados intereses de por medio para darle más vueltas al asunto de las necesarias. Además, ya te di la opción de escoger si lo querías de otra manera y tú optaste por dejar la decisión en mis manos. ¿Estamos claros?

- Si, lo estamos – _La respuesta de Hermione no se hizo esperar. Sentía que no era el momento de dudar o quejarse y dañar con eso el reciente y aun demasiado frágil acuerdo que Malfoy acababa de establecer entre ellos. Aun así no pudo mantenerse callada completamente, había un punto que antes del mismo ya estaba dispuesta a aclarar _– Pero necesito que tengas presente algo: Si hay dos términos que jamás he asociado a ti son lastima y morbo. Antes porque te detestaba demasiado como para sentir algún tipo de interés, mucho menos uno enfermizo, ni hablemos de experimentar una emoción siquiera cercana a la compasión. Ahora… -_ porque de hecho me atraes… demasiado... ¡Rayos!_ - … ahora simplemente no eres quien recordaba y la verdad es que el Malfoy de la actualidad sí genera en mi curiosidad… _– de hecho muchísima más de la necesaria, ni que decir de la recomendable… pero no es algo que necesito que sepas precisamente _-… al fin y al cabo de cierta manera es un desconocido. Aun así, esta no es malsana ni mucho menos esta alentada o rivaliza con algo parecido a la conmiseración - _Sino todo lo contrario y precisamente allí se encuentra el punto confuso y determinante de mi actual situación. _

Hermione resoplo internamente y de haber estado sola seguramente hubiese gruñido sonoramente luego de finalizar su explicación. _¡Merlín!_ No sabía cuál de las dos había sido más patética, la que broto de sus labios o la que resonó en su cabeza. Lo peor de todo es que las dos eran ciertas, solo que claro, la versión promulgada contenía mucha más diplomacia y tacto que la sin editar... Sin embargo mejor que ambas abría sido sin duda el quedarse callada… sí… eso es lo que debía hacer hecho, mantenerse en silencio, dejando que sus actos futuros demostraran lo que en realidad pensaba, porque al final ¿Eso… las acciones no son lo que en verdad importa? Bueno, tomando en cuenta su actitud al parecer no era así y por eso aho…

- Mierda Granger… – _La voz de Malfoy interrumpió sus divagaciones, haciéndola enfocarse nuevamente en su rostro, cuyos ojos la observaban con atención_ - me pregunto si en estos momentos debería sentirme complacido u ofendido por tus palabras

- ¿Ah? _– La sorpresa y la confusión se mezclaron en la mente de Hermione, mas ambas rápidamente fueron anuladas por la provocativa mueca-sonrisa que lentamente fue dibujándose en los labios de Malfoy, y cuya visión desencadeno una agitación, un revoloteo extraño y a la vez conocido en su estomago, una sensación que hacia tanto tiempo no experimentaba que ya a estas alturas consideraba una experiencia perdida, olvidada, y quizás por eso ahora tenía la impresión de que la golpeaba más fuerte de lo que recordaba. Haciéndola sentir inquieta, tentándola… llevándola a preguntarse como seria, pero más importante que reacción causaría en ella, el ser testigo una verdadera sonrisa de ese hombre_

- Granger… _– Al escuchar que Malfoy le hablaba, Hermione concentro nuevamente su atención en él y observo pasmada como la sonrisa se ampliaba un poco mas mientras su dueño negaba con la cabeza. Lo que sea que se hubiese instalado en su estomago aprovechando para redoblar el aleteo_ - …solo tu podías hacerme ver como un bicho de investigación, sin insultarme directamente. Algo así como un extraño ratón de laboratorio, aparentemente evolucionado y esperanzadoramente reformado, en espera de las pruebas que confirmen o demuestren lo contrario.

- Ahora soy yo la que no sabe como sentirse _– Lejos de sonar enfadada u ofendida, (lo que seguramente pudiera suponerse), las palabras de Hermione brotaron de sus labios lentamente, matizadas de una mezcla de diversión, complacencia y asombro, contradictoriamente únicas emociones que produjera la horrible y errónea hipótesis en ella. Parecía algo ilógico lo sabía, y estaba segura que con una persona diferente, en cualquier otro momento, su reacción habría sido claramente opuesta. Pero estaba allí, ahora… y no con cualquiera. Este era Malfoy y ella a pesar de desconocer hasta ese momento esa parte de él, comprendió lo que escuchaba como lo que en realidad era: Una broma, una tomadura de pelo que lejos de molestarla le encanto, porque no solo le demostró que era capaz de tener sentido del humor, (uno bien agudo por cierto, pero no cruel como habría esperado), sino que era lo suficientemente hombre para usarlo en sí mismo, sin amedrentarse. Una cualidad casi imposible de encontrar en los adultos, bien sabía que poco importaba haberla poseído en la niñez._

- Satisfecha Granger – _Aun con la pequeña sonrisa tirando de sus labios, Malfoy se inclinó apoyando los codos en sus piernas en una actitud masculinamente desenfada, que logro sorprender y cautivar a Hermione. Pero nada se comparaba a la reacción que experimento en su pecho y que enardeció la ya de por si violenta turba que anidaba en su cuerpo, al percibir esa mezcla de madera, whiskey y algo mas que aun no lograba deteminar, que la desaparición de los días anteriores y la distancia hasta ese momento le había impedido experimentar... ¡Merlín! ¿Es que todo de él le afectaría? _– Me hiciste recordar el porqué muy a mi pesar eras la mejor estudiante de Hogwarts

- ¿Ah? – _Aun aturdida por el picante olor que a estas alturas ya la envolvía, Hermione tardo un poco en comprender las palabras que acababa de escuchar. Para cuando lo hizo, ya el rostro frente a ella le había dicho todo lo que necesitaba saber, antes siquiera de preguntar _- ¿Ahora lo aceptas? ¡Caramba, como hemos cambiado! – _Consciente de su sonrisa y lo que estaba sucediendo, en esta ocasión más que dejarlo seguir entro de lleno en el juego. Vagamente considero que en otras circunstancias esto bien podía confundirse con una especie de mutuo coqueteo, pero rápidamente elimino el pensamiento. Para que eso ocurriera ambos tenían que estar atraídos y dispuestos a hacer algo al respecto… Y eso era una posibilidad remota por no tildar de imposible que no quería considerar, ni hablar de permitir llenarse de ideas._

_Y no, no importaba cuántos saltos mortales sintiera en el estomago… no lo haría._

- No tiene sentido negar a estas altura la realidad… – _Sin siquiera inmutarse ante las vanidosas palabras recién escuchadas, Malfoy se encogió de hombres con aire despreocupado. Su media-sonrisa aun destellando en sus labios -…_ menos aun luego de escuchar esa explicación tuya Granger.

- ¿Mía? – _Mientras preguntaba, Hermione no necesitaba verse en un espejo para saber que sonreía. La tenía hechizada. Era lo bastante sincera para aceptarlo y se conocía lo suficiente para saber que en este punto, no podía hacer nada para negarlo. Y aunque una parte de ella se relevo contra ese hecho, exponiéndole todas las razones por las cuales permitirse tomar ese camino era peligroso, decidió conscientemente no prestarle atención y acallarla, por lo menos por esos momentos. Ya luego se preocuparía, cuando estuviese sola… Ahora, simplemente quería explorar y disfrutar un poco más lo que estaba sucediendo. Además, no es como si Malfoy en un par de minutos pudiese empeorar el estado de encantamiento en el que ya se encontraba _- – Mas bien yo diría que tu versión de mi explicación es la memorable

- Memorable… - _Malfoy pareció considerar el hecho por unos segundos antes de negar con la cabeza_ - … Granger, eres todo un caso. Te juro que de existir la Real Academia de la Lengua Inglesa, tú sin duda la presidirías… Yo por lo menos te postularía.

_Y aquí se acaba la magia…_ Hermione suspiro y aparto la mirada de Malfoy fijándola en la chimenea, mientras las palabras retumbaban en su mente, ocasionando el éxodo masivo en su interior, trayendo en su lugar una sensación de vacío y pesar. Extraño… no era la primera vez que su vocabulario era motivo de bromas o curiosidad. Es más, todos los que conocía (_a excepción de su papá de quien heredara la fascinación por el conocimiento y buen uso del idioma),_ en uno u otro momento se habían reído a su costa. Por no hablar de los que la simplemente la criticaron y se apartaron o de los que a pesar de llevar años conociéndola, aun parecían incapaces de mantener una conversación profunda con ella. Entonces, porque la afectaba que Malfoy lo hiciera, peor aún, de donde provenía esa sensación de desengaño, como si de hecho hubiese esperado de él una reacción diferente. Quizás, reflexiono, era porque estaban pasando un buen momento y este se extinguió abruptamente gracias a su comentario… o tal vez, porque en sus años como compañeros de clases, a pesar de detestarlo nunca puso en duda su inteligencia. En esa área más que su enemigo era su contrincante, su igual, el sujeto a vencer, el que hacia aun más dulce la victoria, el único que podría (_estando en buenos terminos como al parecer se encontraban ahora_) no desdeñar su manera de hablar tildándola de florida, petulante, ridícula… o simplemente todo se reducía a que estúpidamente pensó que estaban divirtiéndose, al tiempo que se daban la oportunidad de conocerse nuevamente o mejor dicho haciéndolo por primera vez, sin dejarse llevar por prejuicios ni supuestos, aceptando virtudes y defectos como los adultos que eran.

- ¿Y porque lo harías Malfoy? – _Pregunto al fin, solo por el interés masoquista de conocer como la veía exactamente. En su mente, mientras, desfilaban todos los apelativos que recordaba haberle escuchado a él y a otros a través del tiempo: come-libros, rata de biblioteca, cerebrito, geniecito, empollona, ah sí…insufrible sabelotodo, ne…_

- Porque eres sorprendente Granger, siempre lo has sido _– ¿Sorpren…dente?... Como si de un mazo invisible se tratara, las palabras golpearon a Hermione, con una fuerza e intensidad que lograron aturdirla, hasta el punto de no ser consciente de dirigir su mirada nuevamente hacia el rostro de Malfoy, quien la observaba serio, como estudiándola, los ojos mitigando todas sus dudas. Ni burla o diversión, allí solo se vislumbraba la confirmación de su respuesta _– Para ser una heroína no aceptas muy bien los cumplidos… – _dijo él entonces con vos grave, acorde a tu expresión_ - …o tengo que suponer que lo que te ha dejado pasmada es el hecho de que sea yo el que los haga. – _pareció cavilar sobre esto último antes de continuar_ – Ya te lo dije anteriormente, en la actualidad no tengo ningún interés en negar las cosas. Digamos que es una de las pocas mejorías en relación con mi versión del pasado.

_¿Pocas? Por dios… si para mí ya son demasiadas_… pensó Hermione mientras lo observaba, consciente que desde ese momento no volvería a comparar, el hombre frente a ella con el Malfoy que recordaba, mucho menos a conjeturar sus reacciones y respuestas. Él… él era realmente un desconocido que no paraba de desconcertarla y que esperaba siguiera haciéndolo todo el tiempo que estuviese cerca de ella. Tal como lo había hecho hasta ahora, haciéndole sentir cosas que ya ni recordaba, dándole la apreciación que siempre anhelara y jamás pensó escucharía finalmente en labios de él.

- Gracias _– dijo, concentrando en una palabra todo lo que sentía pero de hecho nunca diría, mientras internamente daba la bienvenida a las emociones que él ocasionaba en ella, permitiéndose solo por esta vez el hacerlo sin reserva_

- La verdad no se agradece, solo se soporta – _replico Malfoy con una indiferencia que quedo relegada, al ser eclipsada por una pequeña sonrisa que arrastro de regreso una vez más el batallón de destrucción a su estomago_ – Además, tu eres aquí la que aportó algo digno de reconocimiento

- Y sigues con eso… – _protesto Hermione a la vez que correspondía la sonrisa. Y de pronto el ambiente volvió a ser el mismo de minutos antes, más sin embargo con una diferencia relevante: Esta vez ella no se adelantaría _–… Tendrás que explicar específicamente a lo que te refieres. Llegados a este punto, no tengo ni idea de lo que pude haber dicho para lograr que aceptaras mi extraordinario ingenio.

- Lastima – _dijo Malfoy ampliando un poco su sonrisa… lo que valió un sobresalto en Hermione que se esmero en ocultar_

- Por favor, Malfoy – _pidió recomponiéndose a la vez que se aseguraba de registrar la pequeña pero relevante evolución en su memoria_ – no te hagas ahora el importante, dilo de una vez.

-Ya lo dije: Lastima. Debes a ella mi admisión… – _Afirmó y Hermione contuvo el aliento al ver que su sonrisa se acentuaba un poco más… Él definitivamente no se lo estaba poniendo fácil _–…Mierda Granger, hasta me sentí tentado en medio de toda tu alharaca, de ir en busca de un diccionario de sinónimos. Casi que me jodes con esa de la "conmiseración", aunque podría ser porque la "compasión" nunca ha sido mi fuerte, es más, ni siquiera formo parte de mi crianza

- Ese es... el cumplido más extraño que he escuchado Malfoy – _Manifestó Hermione observándolo maravillada, mientras sentía como su antigua resolución temblaba dentro de ella. ¿Había pensado en verdad que él no podría podía lograr aumentar aún más su fascinación? Comenzaba a dudarlo_

- No soy un hombre común – _Fue la respuesta de Malfoy acompañada de otro de sus despreocupados encogimientos de hombros_ – Y tú no eres una mujer normal Granger - _afirmo con seriedad a continuación y la intensidad que cobro su mirada logro estremecer internamente a Hermione_ – No cualquiera vendría a la casa de su antiguo enemigo, se enfrentaría a su negativa, guardaría su secreto, aceptaría su compañía y lo confrontaría nuevamente para defender y hacerle entender su decisión de comenzar de nuevo. Eso es tan sorprendente como tu habilidad de usar en una misma oración, un vocablo y todas sus acepciones… y aunque sé que nada de lo anterior es una cualidad reciente, solo a estas alturas soy lo suficientemente hombre para aceptarlo.

_Oh dios…_

- Eso… eso está… mejor – _Con dificultad las palabras brotaron de los labios de Hermione mientras ella aun trataba de digerir lo que acaba de escuchar... Lo que dijo... eso había… eso… era hermoso… De una manera que comenzaba a comprender era muy Malfoy, sin adornos ni medias tintas, pero desbordante de una sinceridad que no creía formara parte de él en el pasado, pero que hoy día suplía con creces cualquier crudeza o falta de tacto. _

- Ya lo creo – _Replico Malfoy nuevamente recuperando su voz y semblante jovial y Hermione perdió al fin la cuenta de cuantas medias – sonrisas ese hombre le había regalado en el día. Glotonamente estaba dispuesta a archivar todas en su memoria_ - Aclarado el punto, creo que es hora que comencemos a trabajar Granger – _agrego a la vez que se inclinaba un poco más para tomar una de las carpetas que descansaban más que olvidadas sobre la mesa de te, su aroma intensificándose de golpe en la nariz de Hermione_ – Tenemos que compensar días de retraso y contamos solamente con algunas semanas antes de la primera reunión – _finalizo irguiéndose en la silla_

_¿Qué?_

- Ah... sí, claro _– En realidad, más preocupada por la reciente perdida de la visión de los ojos de Malfoy (cortesía de los beneficios de la gravedad) que del trabajo sobre la mesa, Hermione suspiro resignada dirigiendo su mirada hacia los archivos, reprendiéndose internamente en el camino por su tonto encaprichamiento. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Pasar el día conociéndose?... Por lo visto así era, porque en los últimos minutos ni siquiera le había pasado por la mente el motivo de su presencia allí, ni hablar de ser consciente de que perdían el tiempo mientras estaban conversando – _Aclarado el punto, comencemos Malfoy – _Afirmo repitiendo las palabras que le escuchara hace poco mientras constataba que de hecho, el había escogido la primera carpeta que a su llegada analizara _

- Tranquila Granger, se que encontraras la manera – _Como si hubiese estado esperando a que levantara la mirada, las palabras de Malfoy retumbaron en los oídos de Hermione atrayendo su total atención…Y si, aun su estomago tenia cuerda_

- ¿La manera de qué, Malfoy? – _Pregunto mirándolo fijamente, no permitiéndose en esta ocasión apartar la mente del trabajo. Ya él lo había dicho: había que compensar días de retraso, por lo que bien podía dedicar las horas de sueño a estudiar las imágenes grabadas ese día (la que tenia al frente incluida) y pensar la manera de curar el caso agudo de Malfotritis que estaba experimentando _– Porque si te refieres a si lograre dominar todo el material de la investigación antes de la reunión, no tienes ni que dudarlo – _Aclaro solo en caso de que algo en su comportamiento (o todo, en ese punto no sabría decir) lo hiciera dudar de lo único que estaba segura en ese momento: su capacidad y ética profesional._

- Lo sé, Granger… lo sé – _Contesto curvando sus labios y Hermione se pregunto sobre la posibilidad de hacerlo a adrede _– Pero no era eso a lo que me refería. – _Aclaró y a pesar de sus esfuerzos, no pudo evitar sentir un sobresalto al notar que su mano apartaba el cabello dejando una vez más sus ojos a la vista _- Confió en que encontraras como saciar tu curiosidad por lo desconocido, es lo justo y no me opongo a ello… _– Dijo entonces, logrando congelarla en el sitio… Y Malfoy lo supo, si, estaba segura, porque sonrió como no lo había hecho en todas las veces anteriores, con una mezcla de picardía, provocación y seguridad que iluminaron su rostro_ _y que enmarcaron las palabras que vendrían_ - … porque al final, yo planeo hacer exactamente lo mismo.

Silencio… por segundos, quizás minutos la habitación se cernió en un mutismo complejo, resultado de la mezcla de tensión y al parecer diversión que se experimentaba en ese momento…. Porque Malfoy sonreía… oh sí, lo hacía, como nunca antes frente a ella, sin medias ni muecas, con una total y avasallante verdadera sonrisa, que provoco que el mundo de Hermione ya de por si titubeante se detuviera, el tiempo se paralizara y la existencia tal como la conocía perdiera todo sentido.

Y ella… ella finalmente lo entendió.

No las palabras escuchadas y su significado, en esos momentos no tenía capacidad para tratar también con ello. Esto… era más interno, del alma, que dócilmente daba la bienvenida a esa sonrisa y la consumía como si de hecho fuese una parte que le faltaba. Demostrando… haciéndole saber que lo que sucedía no podía considerarlo un hechizo, pero si mucho más que un encantamiento. Revelándole con angustiosa certeza, que si ese hombre se lo proponía, podría erigir en su interior su trono y como un rey a sus dominios poseerla.

Y si bien ser consciente de eso la asusto, lo que logro aterrarla fue el hecho de que una pequeña pero importante parte de ella, se resolvió inquieta sobresaltada ante la mera posibilidad. Era la misma que la había instado a arreglarse, que espero su presencia en el estudio, disfruto de sus miradas y sonrisas… y ahora frente a los acontecimientos se mostraba tal y como era sin restricciones.

_Yo planeo hacer exactamente lo mismo_… En medio de todo su aturdimiento de pronto o quizás impulsadas por esa Hermione, que poco a poco se fortalecía y agarraba impulso dentro de ella, las palabras de Malfoy destellaron en el caos que era su mente… y por una fracción de segundo quiso reírse o por lo menos deseo el poder hacerlo. Pero no de él… oh no, de ella misma. Porque acababa de comprender que asombrosamente esa mañana había logrado hacer su primera profecía, si, y sin necesidad de entrar en trance, de hecho estaba muy lucida, la verdad. Hasta se acordaba del momento exacto, como olvidarlo, fue justamente cuando Malfoy regreso de la lechuceria. Aunque claro, no fue cien por cierto acertada, le falto unos cuantos tan, seguramente porque en ese momento ni siquiera el destino sabia hasta donde los llevaría la pequeña discusión que se avecinaba. Pero aquí, ahora frente a esa mirada intensa y sonrisa avasalladora, tenía una mejor perspectiva:

_En lo que se refería a Malfoy, ella estaba tan, tan, tan completamente jodida._


	4. Los Correctos

¡Hola! Estoy de regreso con computadora nueva y finalmente el office instalado. Perdonen el retraso pero aunque recibí hace unos días el equipo (el viejo murió) fue apenas en la noche de ayer que mi esposo lo programo, por lo que apenas regrese del trabajo me decidí a inaugurarlo subiendo el capitulo, por lo que me disculpan si tiene algún error, ya que solo tiene la corrección que le hiciera al momento de escribirlo.

A todos los que me escribieron mensajes privados, al momento de leer esto espero que ya en su bandeja de entrada esté mi mensaje de vuelta. A continuación, la respuesta de los review.

_**Lore:**_ Hola, como estas? Finalmente tengo la posibilidad de darte una respontototta… Si, planeo continuar Mi Pasado y Mi Futuro. La razón por la que no he actualizado es que mi esposo perdió el pen drive donde tenía la cronología de los capítulos lo que es un traspié grandísimo para mí, ya que siendo una continuación de una historia de otra persona, tengo parámetros que seguir y los cuales ya tenía planteados allí. Ya a estas alturas he aceptado la perdida y estoy trabajando en el capitulo siguiente, luego de releer la historia original y los capítulos publicados de mi historia. Sinceramente creo que a finales de mes publicare, quizás la primera semana de Julio, la razón es que en estos momentos tengo demasiadas obligaciones y a diferencia de esta historia, cuyo pasado, presente y futuro me pertenece y puedo jugar con ellos, escribir un capitulo de mi pasado y mi futuro necesita del triple de tiempo y concentración para que concuerde por lo menos en lo más importante con la historia original…. Gracias por estar allí esperando el capitulo, por preocuparte y por dedicar tiempo a mis historias… Gracias por escribirme y espero que este capítulo te guste y que prontamente pueda darte la sorpresa de una actualización en mi otra historia… Un abrazo!

_**Sihaya19:**_ ¡Hola! Gracias por detenerte y entrar a echar un vistazo a mi historia. Al igual que tu siempre me han gustado los Dramiones, no sé porque esa pareja "improbable" es la que me llama más la atención. La idea de la historia me estaba dando vueltas desde hace tiempo, porque, siempre la desastrosa, común y normal era Hermione y Draco el epitome de la perfección, así que quise darle un cambio y exponer quizás puntos de su carácter que hasta el momento no se habían explotado. En cuanto a quien los hirió, creo que en este capítulo se aclara más la situación de Hermione, para saber de Malfoy tendrás que esperar un poco por lo que no puedo adelantar nada aun… En verdad me alegra que te guste y espero que sigas leyendo y me comentes que tal va. Gracias a ti por estar pendiente de él ¡Mil mil gracias por eso!

_**Luna-Maga:**_ Jodidamente encantada con tu Review. ¿Qué te puedo decir? ¿En algunas ocasiones tu mente no ha trabajado con la de Hermione? Bueno, ella más bien debe frenar un poco esa sobreactividad neural, pero yo también espero que en el futuro se le escape algo… o quizás todo. Sacar de la calma a Draco sería bueno y sin duda sus reflexiones internas podrían hacerle temblar el piso por un momento…. Gracias por leer y estar pendiente. Espero que sigas allí y me escribas que te pareció. ¡Saludos!

_**Ladysephiroth:**_ ¡Hola! Gracias por tu jodidamente lindo review. No te imaginas el tiempo que me han tomado esas reflexiones y todo lo que he decidido dejar por fuera de las mismas, en la búsqueda de hacer los personajes creíbles a pesar de la fantasía que los rodea. ¿Quién no ha tenido miles de dudas en la cabeza atormentándole? ¿Cuántas veces has reaccionado de una manera que no comprendes? Yo me considero culpable, de ambas cosas y también de dejar libre mis pensamientos cada dos por cuatro. En cuanto al diccionario, creo que Draco y Hermione se merecían una discusión de alto perfil, así que les di ese retorcido momento académico, en el cual los dos podrían medirse como iguales, eso de una manera indirecta ayuda a la historia posteriormente. Nuevamente, muchísimas gracias por tu review, me ha encantado! Y Gracias por seguir la historia. Espero que te guste este capítulo, quizás no es tan emocionante como el anterior, pero no todo puede ser enfrentamientos y dime que te digo, por lo que se tiene que hacer un balance. Esperare tu comentario para ver que tal me fue!... Abrazos!

_**adaraDreams:**_ Ok… por donde empiezo. Ah, si… ¡Jodidamente gracias por este Review! Me ha encantado, la verdad que sí. No solo porque has dedicado tiempo a leer la historia sino por el valor que le das. ¡Gracias! No hay nada que haga sentir mejor a quien escribe (y por tu mensaje deduzco que tienes historias así que las buscare para leerlas), que alguien que considere tu trabajo y te deje unas palabras tan lindas como tú lo has hecho, y si tienes razón, un review, mas aun uno como este marca la diferencia. Si te soy sincera, la historia me había dado vueltas por mucho tiempo, precisamente porque pensé que sería un giro diferente, sin embargo siempre tuve la idea de que no sería aceptado o que no gustaría por lo mismo, a todos les gusta un Draco perfecto y bello, por lo que al final comencé a escribirlas más por el interés de plasmar lo que estaba en mi mente, y decidí publicarlo más para un gusto personal que otra cosa. El que tú ahora me escribas esto, me hace sentir bien y de cierta manera orgullosa, ya que aunque parezca mentira los diálogos, la situación, los personajes, la tensión entre ellos ha sido difícil de lograr, buscando darle un trasfondo real en un mundo de fantasía. Ahora… no tienes que suplicar de rodillas, no pienso dejar la historia a la mitad o inconclusa, me gusta demasiado la misma, lo que sí es probable es que las actualizaciones no sean semanales, como se ya debes haber visto (aunque en esta ocasión estaba sin computadora). Tengo un trabajo complicado y un esposo que se la pasa perdiendo mis archivos y pen drive, pero lo importante es que tarde o temprano, un nuevo capítulo llegara (realmente luchare porque sea temprano). Espero que te guste este capítulo, quizás es más calmado y menos emocionante que en el pasado, pero tiene mucho de Malfoy (espero que te siga gustando). Bueno, lo dejo hasta aquí porque esta ya como que muy largo... Nuevamente muchísimas gracias! Un abrazo!

_**Saki:**_ Hola! Como estas? ¿Jodida con este Draco Malfoy? Me ha encantado eso… Muchísima gracias por tu preocupación, sí, estoy más que bien, disfrutando el bono adicional de tener computadora nuevamente… Respecto a lo que me dices, antes que todo muchísimas gracias, porque lo digo y repito, los diálogos han sido difíciles, de hecho toda la dinámica entre ellos en los que trato de darles una identidad real a pesar de ser una historia de elementos fantásticos. Emoción, duda, perturbación, confusión, reflexiones alocadas, todos padecemos de ello y es algo que quise agregarle a la historia al tiempo de quitarle el resplandor que habitualmente rodea a Draco, para así llevarlo a un nivel humano. Gracias por valorar mi trabajo y estar allí dispuesta a leer las actualizaciones. Quisiera en verdad hacerlas en menos tiempo, pero entre el trabajo, la casa y obligaciones, es difícil, aun así, lo hare en cada momento que sea posible. Espero que te guste el capitulo, no se iguala al anterior en intensidad pero forma parte de la historia. Espero que los personajes no te decepcionen y sigas encariñándote con ellos. Nuevamente Gracias! Un abrazo.

* * *

-¡Hey!... Buen….

-¡Seis días Ron!…. Seis putos días llamándote y hasta ahora apareces

-…os días a ti también. Qué manera de saludar ¿ah?...Mierda, Harry, sabes que estoy en finales. Además de los juegos, tengo entrenamientos y…

-Estas muy ocupado tirándote a todas las groupies de mierda que te pasan por el frente o cualquiera de los lados. ¡Coño!, he pasado seis días detrás de tu culo, ¿no crees que es para algo importante? O piensas que por cualquier cosa te voy alejar un momento de tu perfecta vida de ensueño… ¡Joder! Espera un momento ¡Y no cuelgues maldición!

Ron separo el auricular del oído y no necesito verse en un espejo para saber que lo miraba atolondrado. _¡Mierda!_ Su amigo había pronunciado más juramentos en ese minuto, de los que le escuchara en los últimos años. Ni hablar de ese tono furioso y la actitud cortante _¿Seria por Ginny? ¿El bebe?_ Rápidamente descarto el alarmante pensamiento. Su madre al instante hubiese buscado la manera, probablemente un vociferador, para comunicarle cualquier noticia y de paso avergonzarlo por no estar lo suficientemente pendiente, no llamar regularmente, no desarrollar o haber continuado con los estudios del don de la adivinación, no ser médico o carpintero depende de la situación… y todo pensamiento que se le pasara por la cabeza en su momento de preocupación y frustración… _¿Entonces qué?_ Se pregunto mientras llevaba nuevamente el aparato a su oído, aunque no se presionó mucho por ello. Sabía que lo mejor era esperar a que Harry regresara de quien sabe dónde y le diera luces sobre el asunto… Si, esa opción era preferible a la de martirizar su cabeza. Además, no era como si con sus erradas y prácticamente inexistente deducciones fuera a llegar a algún lado de todas formas.

El sonido de unos golpes en la puerta de la habitación desvió su atención por un momento, lo que le tomo recordar que la había dejado sin llave luego de entrar, por lo que no le sorprendió cuando esta se abrió segundos después solo para cerrarse inmediatamente.

-Hola, estoy al teléfono, espera….

-¿Ron? ¿Estás aun ahí?

-Si, aquí mismo hermano – "_Un momento, por favor"_… _Ron articulo el final de su petición y giro para concentrarse en las palabras de su amigo. Por una fracción de segundo considero preguntarle si deseaba hablar después, cuando se calmara, o si en el caso de que requirieran de su presencia prefería hacerlo en persona, pero rápidamente alejo las estúpidas opciones. De ser así, para comenzar no lo hubiese llamado y estuviese tan desesperado para hablarle. Era solo que… _

-Mierda, gracias por esperar. Mira ¿no has sabido nada de Hermione?

-Oh, joder… – La _queja salió de su boca antes de siquiera pensarlo, pero es que ya estaba harto a estas alturas de que aun le preguntaran por Hermione, como si el viviera al lado de su casa y fuera su guardián, o peor, como si aun estuvieran juntos_ - Para eso me estas lla_…- detuvo su retahíla al comprender el trasfondo de la pregunta _- ¿Cómo que si no he sabido nada de ella? ¿Está perdida? ¿le paso algo?

-No... no se… ¡Joder!...- _El juramento de Harry retumbo en el oído de Ron seguido de un fuerte suspiro _- …Espero que no.

-Pero que ha…

-No hemos tenido comunicación con ella desde hace días… Nadie sabe nada de Hermione

-¿Qué?... ¿Y no han avisado al departamen….

-No pueden hacer nada. No está desaparecida Ron.

-¡Y joder que no lo está!... – _Exclamo levantándose del sofá donde se encontraba_ - ¿Ahora como se le llama al no saber donde se encuentra una persona Harry? ¿Y si le….

-Ron se sabe donde esta… lo que no conocemos es donde se encuentra el lugar.

_Se marchó… _Ron tomo haciendo nuevamente y miro hacia el ventanal de la habitación. _¿Hermione estaba escondiéndose? ¿Quería desaparecer? ¿Alejarse definitivamente del mundo mágico? ¿De él? _Las preguntas comenzaron a acumularse en su cabeza… _¡Qué rayos!_ Él no había previsto una reacción como esta. No pensó que le afectara tanto lo sucedido entre ellos… o mejor dicho, lo que no llego a ocurrir, bien sabía que ambos criterios eran viables en lo que se refería al final de su relación.

-¿Cómo es que saben donde esta pero no pueden encontrarla? – _pregunto mientras su mente rápidamente hacia una lista de los posibles motivos, a los cuales se podía aferrar Hermione para ocultarse. No le sorprendió descubrir que todos desembocaban en su persona. _

-Esta con Malfoy, pero no se en que lu….

-¡Que! – _La exclamación retumbo en la habitación a la vez que Ron saltaba del asiento… Que estaba… ella no aparecía… y se encontraba junto a ese… _- ¿Y qué coño ella hace con ese hijo de puta? ¿La rapto? ¿Se la llevo?... ¡Joder Harry! ¿Y no has hecho nada?

-Para el tren Ron… – _La voz de Harry tomo brío nuevamente_ - … Yo no la deje ir, me entere por medio de una nota que ella planeo que recibiera cuando ya no podía hacer nada. Y está en una misión de trabajo…

-Pero….

-Ron, ahora no puedo ni quiero entablar una discusión contigo. Tengo días buscándote porque pensé que quizás ella te había enviado una nota…y… bueno, dado a su antigua relación, tenía la esperanza de que incluyera algún dato.

-Yo no he recibido ninguna nota… - _La segura respuesta de Ron no se hizo esperar, mas este, rápidamente se vio en la obligación de modificarla al recordar un punto importante - _Aunque no he pasado por el apartamento en días. Si la envió allá, imagino que debe estar con el resto de la correspondencia.

-Si te envió algo, seguro que lo hizo a tu apartamento – _dijo Harry esperanzado_ – Ella no correría el riesgo de que nos informaras a tiempo.

-¿Qué les informara? – _Ron no pudo evitar preguntar, aun sabiendo lo que se escondía detrás del comentario de Harry. _– De que estás hablando, yo hubiese ido a buscarla para hacerla entrar en razón, no necesitaba enviarlos a ustedes _- El silencio que siguió a sus palabras dijo más que cualquier respuesta que su amigo pudiese darle. Eso logro molestarlo_ – ¿Crees que no me preocupo por ella? ¿Qué no es importante para mí?

-Ron – _Un suspiro cansado retumbo en la comunicación_ – No volveré a discutir contigo sobre eso, mucho menos ahora. Me comunique contigo porque necesitaba saber si conocías el paradero de Hermione. Llámame si encuentras una nota o algo en tu correspondencia donde haga referencia a su paradero.

-Mierda, estas…

-Estoy preocupado por Hermione – _lo corto una vez más Harry_ - No tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo y menos aun con tu ego. Estaré esperando tu llamada, cuídate Ron.

Antes de siquiera tener tiempo de pensar en una despedida. La comunicación fue cortada y Ron se encontró como un estúpido sosteniendo el auricular y escuchando el repetitivo sonido de desconectado. Furioso, dejo caer el odioso aparato y se levanto del borde de la cama dirigiéndose al baño, trancando la puerta detrás de él con más fuerza de la necesaria. _¿Qué coño se creía? ¿Qué aun era un imbécil? ¿Qué podía dejarlo colgado como el_ _pobre diablo que antes era?..._ Maldición, casi ni le había dejado hablar. Últimamente no lo hacía, ni siquiera trataba de escucharlo. Claro, él era el malo de la película… Y siempre lo seria, porque nadie intentaba ponerse en sus zapatos_... ¿Era demasiado descabellado querer vivir, experimentar, disfrutar el momento?_... Por lo visto para su familia y amigos sí. No importaba el hecho, de que en el momento adecuado tuviese la intención de volver con Hermione y hacer todo lo que ahora había pospuesto... No, eso para sus padres y Harry no fue suficiente, al contrario termino por enfurecerlos. Pero _entonces ¿qué? ¿Tenía que sacrificarse por hacerlos felices a ellos, a ella?_ No lo creía. Más aun, porque sabía que al final igual le daría a todos lo que querían. Cuando ya él hubiese quemado todas sus etapas, deseos. Sin estarse preocupando (como ocurría antes de terminar), de la posibilidad de causar daño. Eso también tenían que agradecérselo. Porque bien pudo seguir como si nada, pero prefirió tomar la libertad a riesgo de ser considerado, como de hecho fue precisamente lo que sucedió, no mucho más que un animal rastrero

_Y viene ahora y se desaparece… justamente con Malfoy..._ Mierda… para empeorarlo todo. Porque seguramente el mundo mágico en pleno lo consideraba el culpable de ello ¿O no?... _¡Joder!_ Y estaba preocupado, sí, claro que lo estaba. Hermione… ella era… o bueno, en un futuro seria la madre de sus hijos. La señora de Ronald Weasley… De eso no tenía dudas, era la única adecuada para ello.

_Y ahora estaba corriendo peligro con ese maldito de Draco Malfoy. _

-¡Maldición!

El juramento retumbo en las paredes y se elevo hasta el techo, mientras al fin los hechos terminaban de calar en su consciencia. Sin detenerse siquiera a revisar su imagen en el amplio espejo salió disparado del cuarto de baño y atravesó la habitación dispuesto a salir lo antes posible de ese hotel, maldiciendo una vez más la prohibición de desapariciones en sitios de uso público muggle. _¿Es que el Ministerio no se cansaba de joder?_

-¿A dónde vas Ronald? – _Una voz lo sorprendió, haciéndolo detener en el acto, justo cuando su mano se aferraba al pomo de la puerta. ¡Mierda! Había olvidado que no se encontraba solo_ - ¿No quedamos en que desayunaríamos y continuaríamos aquí lo que comenzamos anoche en mi habitación?

_¿Y ahora?..._ Lentamente, como si temiera que encontraría sobre su cama (_no había duda de donde provenía esa ronca y sensual voz_), Ron giro y tuvo una visión completa y exquisitamente desnuda de... _¿Cómo era su nombre?_ Claudia… Paula... bueno… ciertamente, otra huésped del hotel.

-Preciosa… _– Dijo, planteándose así el comienzo de una excusa, mientras la comía con la mirada. Una parte de él vagamente consciente de que siguiendo el orden de prioridades no debía siquiera estar perdiendo tiempo en ello_ - … tengo que salir por un par de horas. Creo que tendremos que posponer esto un poco.

-¿Ah? – _Pregunto la chica descolocada, perdiendo parte de su mágica sensualidad_- ¿Por qué? – _Agrego luego claramente desilusionada. Mas, antes de recibir una respuesta pareció considerar su situación, recuperando rápidamente su aplomo y regalándole una sonrisa provocativa _- Tengo una idea mejor… – _propuso entonces a la vez que se mostraba descaradamente ante el hombre frente a ella –…_porque no dejas para dentro de dos horas esa salida y disfrutas ahora de lo que deseas…. Te prometo que será mucho mejor de lo que hasta ahora – _Aseguró mientras comenzaba a moverse tentadoramente_ - Prometo que valdrá la pena.

-De eso no tengo dudas… - _Las palabras brotaron de la boca de Ron en un susurro grave y ronco que demostraba claramente su reacción ante la invitación… Maldición. ¿Mejor de lo que hasta ahora? Se preguntó cómo podía superarlo, porque realmente había sido buena, demasiado hasta para sus propios estándares – …_Mierda

_Pero tienes que ir a casa y verificar si Hermione te envió la dirección de donde estaría con el hipo de puta de Malfoy… _Ron asintió afirmando lo que su consciencia le decía, aun así no se movió. Por un tiempo indeterminable su mano se mantuvo aferrada al pomo de la puerta y sus ojos fijos en la mujer que seguía tentándolo desde el centro de la habitación, exteriorizando así la lucha que internamente se estaba llevando a cabo en su interior. Porque…_ ¡Joder! _algo le decía que ni siquiera tenía que estar dudando de lo que debía hacer, pero igual continuaba fijo en el sitio… De esa manera, segundos y minutos comenzaron a agruparse hasta que un gemido decadente de su acompañante se encargó de decidir por él. Hechizado bajo el peso del deseo y la lujuria, libero su agarre y se encamino hasta el lugar donde era solicitado, pensamientos a estas alturas olvidados, su atención completamente centrada en… ¡Laura! Si… eso era…que ahora sonreía sabiéndose vencedora y dueña de su total atención.

-Yo sabía que te quedarías _- La sensual voz retumbo en los oídos de Ron mientras era incitado por un par de brazos a acercarse mas rápido, a sumergirse en el mundo de placeres estaba seguro estaban por venir_ – No te arrepentirás de ello Ronald Weasley, te lo prometo

-Eso espero – _Fue toda la respuesta que Ron daría justo antes de caer en la cama y que sus sentidos afloraran haciéndose cargo del momento._ _Aun así, una pequeña parte en un interior, se aferro a esas palabras con fuerzas. Era la misma que aunque disminuida, lucho con todo lo que tenía para sacarlo de allí. Esa que padecía al verse fragmentada y minimizaba aun mas luego de esta nueva derrota… La protectora de lo que quedaba del joven que una vez fue, el guardián de los sentimientos de ese ahora estúpido hombre, que nuevamente acababa de errar sus elecciones y abandonar al verdadero amor… Hermione _

* * *

_Maldición…_

_Necesito un trago… doble._

Draco aparto la mirada de la mujer frente a él, mientras encaraba las ansias que comenzaban a crecer en su interior. Realmente no estaba sorprendido de anhelar una bebida, lo que le asombraba era la intensidad con la que la deseaba a esas aun tempranas horas del día… _Puedes darle las gracias a Granger… _El pensamiento destello en su mente y ni siquiera pensó en desestimarlo. Ella, su "conversación", su mera presencia, su aceptación… todo en conjunto y por separado había logrado desequilibrarlo… Gracioso- _pensó, sin experimentar diversión alguna al respecto_ - quien hubiese imaginado que sería precisamente su némesis la que lograría tenerlo en este estado. Seguramente nadie, o quizás sí, el mismo que anticipara que su vida iba a ser tan distinta como lo era en ese momento, en relación a la que llevara anteriormente… Solo esperaba que no fuese otro que el maldito destino, porque de lo contrario, en algún lugar existía un grandísimo hijo de puta con suerte, que sin duda se estaba divirtiendo a su costa desde hacía rato.

_Un hombre normal_… Aunque pareciera imposible, así es como se sentía en ese momento y _¡joder!_ si no era patético el no saber cómo manejar esa sensación. Él, Draco Malfoy, heredero del más puro linaje, cuyo simple nacimiento lo elevo casi hasta el punto de divinidad. Quien hasta hace pocos años y a pesar de su actuación en la guerra, se considerara uno de los brujos más admirados y envidiados del mundo mágico… Claro, todo eso fue antes, cuando sin importar como se sintiera o lo que pensara, su perfecta y bien adiestrada fachada se encargaba de imponer respeto y obligar a pensárselo dos veces a aquellos que esperaban verlo o soñaban con destruirlo. Si, por los días en que sobraban los lameculos y jamás faltaban deseosas aspirantes del mal llamado bello sexo, que buscaban treparse de cualquier manera a su cama, deslumbradas por lo que él podía ofrecerles, impulsadas por la tonta ilusión de poder lograr lucirse de su brazo y mostrarlo al mismo tiempo, en una estúpida y retorcida puesta en escena, del estilo trofeo-trofeo.

Ahora, todo eso era pasado. Ya no formaba parte del mundo mágico, por lo que no lo rodeaban monigotes manejables ni existían colas de regaladas esperando pasar una noche o algunas horas con él. Contaba en cambio, con agiles y bien entrenados ayudantes, cuyos tabuladores indicaban el costo exacto de cada cosa que podían realizar, entre ellas la búsqueda de acompañantes previamente seleccionadas según su gusto a cambio de altos honorarios, cuyos rasgos variaban según el humor del momento, solo manteniéndose inamovible un único y en si mismo irónico requisito: el ser cien por ciento muggles. De esa manera si bien no podía ocultar las cicatrices, era capaz de borrar su memoria apenas terminar con ellas, sin correr el riesgo de verse involucrado posteriormente en problemas, por causa de lo que no era otra cosa que un pequeño obsequio egoísta, que al final lo que perseguía era dar tranquilidad a ambas partes.

Y era lo único aparte del dinero que obtenían de él. Hacía ya mucho tiempo, tres años y algo mas, a estas alturas no llevaba la cuenta exacta sino solo aproximados, que los elogios vacios, los diálogos sin sentido y las relaciones de cualquier tipo habían desaparecido de su vida. No necesitaba de nada de eso para obtener lo que deseaba, además, estas solo funcionaban cuando su presencia se comparaba o por lo menos era buen compañero de su cuenta bancaria. Sin ello, solo contaba con sus activos, muchos más de lo que pudiese gastar en varias vidas, pero que gracias a ese "pequeño" cambio habían sufrido disminuciones no presupuestadas anteriormente. Lógicamente, no se podía esperar que el mantenimiento de los chuchos amaestrados fuese más económico que el de los idiotas peleles, aunque ciertamente el de las perras de oficio no se diferenciaba demasiado del de las de sociedad.

Gael representaba la única excepción a sus intercambios comerciales. No solo era su mejor amigo, su mano derecha, sino que desde que sus caminos se encontraran se había autoproclamado un padre sustituto, que rápidamente demostró merecer más el titulo que el original. Con él se sentía más que un empleador, comprador o cliente, pero ambos se conocían demasiado bien y los dos estaban tan rotos que era imposible sentirse totalmente cómodo a su lado. Con eso, la única esperanza en medio de su autoimpuesto encierro de poder experimentar estar a gusto en su propia piel, se había desvanecido hacía mucho tiempo o por lo menos eso pensaba hasta esa mañana… no… la noche anterior, cuando una adormilada Granger levanto su rostro marcado, con ojos desenfocados por el aturdimiento y rodeado completamente por ese cabello revuelto y le hizo comprender a pesar de toda su renuencia, que no le temía, menos aun la asustaba o asqueaba, reacción habitual que obtenía de las mujeres en los últimos años, aun en las más experimentadas y bien pagadas.

Maldición… y se sintió bien_ - Pensó mientras dirigía su mirada nuevamente hacia la protagonista de sus reflexiones_ – Tanto que parte de sus defensas habían cedido sin siquiera detenerse a considerarlo y se encontró sincerándose, aceptando sus fallas, como nunca lo hiciera antes con ella y salvo Gael, con nadie. Y hoy… bueno, esa mañana sin duda continuó haciéndolo. Era extraño, al principio la actitud que mostro Granger le hizo considerar su determinación de trabajar a su lado, pero la reacción que tuvo a sus palabras y el hecho de que dejara la decisión en sus manos, termino de cambiarlo todo. Ya no solo lo aceptaba, sino que no le molestaba su compañía.

Ese fue el comienzo de su caída_._ Sin darse cuenta se vio envuelto en una especie de seducción de doble vía disfrazada de dialogo, cuyo punto focal era la curiosidad mutua. Se encontró entonces obligado a desempolvar sus ya oxidadas dotes sociales o por lo menos parte de ellas, las que buscaban proteger sus reacciones, a pesar de lo cual en un par de ocasiones por lo menos, tuvo que retroceder o alejarse al no frenar a tiempo las palabras que salieron de su boca. Mala cosa el estar tan acostumbrado a la soledad, que pierdes los reflejos que años atrás fueran tu primera naturaleza… En cuanto a lo demás, la realidad es que se permitió dejarse ir y sus intervenciones se basaron en un cumulo de verdades, que ahora le parecían demasiadas para una sola persona, vida… qué coño… una conversación. Pero aun en ese instante y a pesar de ello no se arrepentía, todo fue dado como gratificación por lo que Granger sin saber le mostraba y otorgaba. Y no era un error ni fue al azar, siempre le presento opciones, oportunidades, y ella fue construyendo el camino con las acciones y respuestas correctas o por lo menos las adecuadas, para él.

_Y el conocimiento de ello fue lo que lo llevo a dar por terminado el irreal momento…_ Jodido ¿No es cierto?_... _Huir como un cobarde temeroso de las reacciones que Granger le producía_, _de la afinidad que recién comenzaba a experimentar con ella y ya lo tenía absorbiendo emociones e internamente haciéndoles eco… Pero mierda, eso sin duda era algo que no esperaba. Y no es que hubiese previsto que a pesar de su escabroso pasado, lo trataría como un ser humano completo y no como los despojos de uno… solo que esto era diferente. Nunca antes había logrado una conexión así con nadie, ni siquiera Gael… en el transcurso de su vida, por lo menos desde que era consciente de sus actos, siempre se mantuvo alejado del resto, de cierta manera estéril ante todo y todos…

Entonces… _¿Qué sucedía ahora?_ ¿_Por qué era diferente con ella?_ Realmente no tenía ni una puta idea. Podría ser la soledad, el nunca haber tenido una conversación como esa, su forma de desenvolverme ante él, no lo sabía aunque de cierta manera dudaba que tuviese que ver con alguna de las opciones anteriores. Sin embargo una cosa era cierta: La verdad, es que a pesar de su desconcierto, no quería que acabara lo que sea que le sucedía, lo que estaba surgiendo entre ellos. No comprendía las razones, pero de otra manera, no se hubiese molestado en dejar la puerta abierta… a pesar que la receptora de esa invitación fuese Hermione Granger, la persona cuyo odio se afano en ganar por varios años. Aun cuando una parte de él recelaba y lo instigaba a apartarse y redoblar sus defensas.

_Pero no lo haría. _

No. Ya estaba cansado de esa mierda. Por una vez se permitiría ser algo que jamás había sido: él mismo… Estaba solo, completamente alejado del mundo y así seguiría luego que Granger se largara. Pero ahora, por unos días o semanas se permitiría actuar como le pegara la gana, un derecho que su crianza le negara en el pasado y que su inmadurez y malcriadez mantuvieron alejado hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Además, ella ya conocía lo peor de su persona, en cambio él tenía curiosidad de todo lo que ignoraba de la suya. Algo extraño tomando en cuenta que nunca antes le intereso saber nada de una mujer, más aun si se analizaba que por años fueron aunque enemigos, compañeros de clase y en esos tiempo no vio nada especial en su personalidad, además claro de su - _en ese entonces_ - fastidiosa inteligencia y la compulsión suicida de perseguir a Potter y…

-¿Y Weasley? – _Mierda… La pregunta broto de sus labios sin siquiera percatarse y en un tono que hasta él considero bastante desagradable… Al instante unos ojos almendrados se encontraron con los suyos y todo lo concerniente a la altanería de su voz quedo en el pasado, relevado por un asunto que considero más importante - _¿Aun de novios o tengo que llamarlo Sr. Granger?

-Gracioso Malfoy – _A pesar de las palabras que acaba de escuchar, Draco comprendió que no había nada de divertido en ellas. Él suspiro que les siguió solo sirvió para confirmárselo… ¿Sería posible que no estuvieran juntos? _– No, no tienes que llamarlo de esa manera. Terminamos hace unos meses, bueno… en una semana ya será un año – _Como si se sintiera avergonzada de lo que acababa de confesar, desvió la mirada nuevamente a la carpeta que revisaba_ - ¿No dijiste que debíamos trabajar porque estábamos retrasados?

_Pero quien lleva la cuenta ¿no es cierto?_... En esta ocasión Draco se aseguro de mantener el pensamiento para sí mismo, mientras mantenía su mirada sobre Granger, dedicando los minutos siguientes a estudiarla concienzudamente, llegando rápidamente a una conclusión que a estas alturas no lo tomaba por sorpresa: _Era bella_. Si, lo era… Con sus rasgos delicados, esos ojos grandes y expresivos que en ese momento ocultaban de él y el cabello dividido en largos tirabuzones que rodeaban su rostro y torso, confiriéndole una imagen etérea, de una época lejana, antigua, donde sin duda no tendría problemas en ser considerada una verdadera joya, una princesa.

_Sin embargo algunos prefieren una imagen más actual… _El comentario centelleo en su mente trayendo consigo un recuerdo que ni siquiera era consciente de que poseía. Era de años atrás, cuando aun formaba parte de la movida social del mundo mágico. En este un soberbio Ronald Weasley, naciente estrella del Quidditch se enfrentaba a él, solo con el fin de captar el interés de la mujer que esa noche le servía de acompañante. Como era de preverse no lo logro, sin embargo fue testigo de que no le costó mucho olvidar el mal momento. Pocos minutos después, paso frente a él, al parecer restregándole su nueva mercancía: Una chica tan reconstruida y rubia como la que lo acompañaba e indudablemente igualmente estúpida.

No tenía dudas de que en ese entonces estaba con Granger, de hecho también recordaba que le hizo gracia la situación. Ahora sin embargo, si bien estaba seguro quien fue el causante de la ruptura, la situación le parecía patética, pero no por parte de ella, el que era digno de lastima era Weasley, pero claro no es como si pudiese sentir algo como eso, mucho menos por un perdedor como él.

-No te avergüences Granger. Estarás de acuerdo conmigo con que Weasley nunca ha sobresalido por su inteligencia

_Mierda… jodidamente Hermosa._ El pensamiento centelleo en su mente y mientras observaba la sonrisa que Granger decidió regalarle, vagamente se cuestiono su preferencia hacia las rubias de ojos claros, más aun, el haber probado cualquier combinación posible salvo la que se encontraba frente a él. Nunca una pelicastaña, nada de ojos almendramos… hasta ahora.

-Creo que tendré que coincidir en eso contigo, Malfoy – _Mientras hablaba la sonrisa de Granger persistía, sin embargo luego de la última palabra esta se marchito_ - ¿Cómo supiste que fue él quien termino? ¿Es tan predecible?

-Hablamos de Weasley, así que si, lo es… - _Respondió Draco encogiéndose de hombros, pero al notar la mirada de Granger, comprendió que ella necesitaba algo más que eso_ – Llevas la cuenta del tiempo que tienen separados. Además, eres del tipo de mujer que no comprende de frivolidades, de las que cuando se enamora espera recibir todo el paquete: compromiso, boda, banquete, la promesa de hijos y casa.

-En otras palabras soy exigente y aburrida – _Dijo Granger y a pesar de sus esfuerzos no pudo evitar que la amargura se colara en su voz. No tenía que ser un genio para saber que seguramente esas definiciones formaban parte de la ruptura…Ese Weasley realmente era un imbécil_ - ¿Y tu Malfoy? – _Preguntó entonces y en su mirada destello una mezcla de invitación, reto y rabia_ - Imagino que también prefieres "las frivolidades"

-Si, es cierto… – _Aceptó Draco, tranquilo y sin dudar… al final ¿no era verdad? Poco importaba que a estas alturas no contara con opciones de preferencia, sino con lo que podía obtener... Aun así no permitiría que Granger lo metiera en el mismo saco que a Weasley - _… Pero a diferencia de otros, jamás le prometí amor eterno a nadie. La que terminaba en mi cama era porque quería y sabía que probablemente no pasaría nuevamente por allí. Y antes de que refutes lo que digo, te aclaro que lo de Greengrass fue un acuerdo entre nuestros padres, una unión concertada que rompí apenas tome el control de mi vida. Nunca fuimos novios, ni amantes… ni nada.

-Porque preferías ser promiscuo y no establecerte – _Dijo Granger molesta. Inequívocamente sus palabras una afirmación y no una pregunta._

-Porque no estaba interesado en establecerme con una mujer, que no significaba mas para mí que el resto de las que jodia… - _Aclaro Draco, fastidiado, pasando por alto la escandalosa expresión de Granger, ya era tiempo que a la niñita buena le explicaran la cruda realidad_ - Dime Granger ¿En verdad crees que es cuestión de preferencias? ¿Realmente le vez merito a amarrarse a alguien que no representa nada especial, que no posee algo diferente… eso que buscas, solo por cumplir las expectativas que la mayoría de las veces son de otros y ni siquiera tuyas?... Bueno, te diré algo: todo eso es una mierda. Llámame promiscuo si quieres, pero nunca me he sentido impelido a mirar dos veces, mucho menos a retroceder, entonces ¿para qué detenerme?

Silencio… Las palabras fueron seguidas de un mutismo que se extendió por tantos segundos, que al poco tiempo los minutos comenzaron a agruparse. Draco deseo poder ver los ojos que lo esquivaran en algún punto de su discurso, para descubrir lo que en estos se encontraba. Ya comenzaba a perder las esperanzas de ello, además de obtener una respuesta, cuando una mirada almendrada y atormentada se fijo en él una vez más.

-No, no creo nada de ello ni veo el merito Malfoy… - _Respondió al fin Granger y Draco noto como el malestar en su mirada se acentuaba_ - Pero no siempre las situaciones se presentan como tú dices… y… y ciertamente pienso que para encontrar a la persona ideal o en tu caso, la mujer idónea, se debe valorar mucho más que su habilidad en la cama.

-Granger… - _Sin apartar la mirada, Draco vacilo brevemente mientras terminaba de asimilar las palabras recién escuchadas y el significado de las mismas_ - …si no hubieses malinterpretado mis palabras o las tergiversaras para exponer tus opiniones, comprenderías que es precisamente lo que acabo de decir. Espera… _agrego rápidamente al ver que pensaba interrumpirlo_ - … no perderé el tiempo preguntándote de donde sacas esas ideas, pero realmente… ¿piensas que cuando me refería a algo diferente hablaba de saltos mortales y habilidades contorsionistas excepcionales? Mierda, con mil libras puedo hacer de mi cuarto una carpa de circo cada vez que quiera y sin necesidad de promesas mucho menos de casarme.

-¡Malfoy! Eso es tan…

-¿Grotesco? ¿Retorcido? ¿Descarado?... – _Draco negó con la cabeza. ¿Por qué coño entro en esta conversación?_ - No, solo soy realista… Y la verdad, no sé cómo permitimos que el tema llegara hasta aquí, pero déjame aclararte algo: el hombre que dirige su vida con la cabeza equivocada no es más que un perdedor, ni que decir del que escoge con quien compartir o no su futuro, según los resultados de una follada

* * *

… _que el resto de las que jodia…_

-Merlín…

_Ay Draco… ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?... _Gael negó con la cabeza mientras lentamente se separaba de la puerta de madera y tomaba asiento en la silla más cercana, cuidándose de no derramar nada del contenido de la bandeja que ahora reposaba en su regazo. _¡Rayos!_ Sencillamente ese muchacho no conocía el significado de la prudencia, ni de la cortesía, respeto… mucho menos tenía alguna idea de que con las damas se debía ser comedido en lo que se decía. _Jodia… _mierda ¿de qué se suponía que estaba hablando para utilizar ese tipo de vocabulario? No, lo mejor era no saberlo y realmente hubiese preferido que Hermione se refugiara en la ignorancia junto con él, pero por lo visto a esas alturas era imposible…_ ¿Es que ese masoquista no entendía que con eso solo lograba alejarla y disminuir por no decir eliminar el interés por él que ella experimentaba?_

_No, no lo hacía_…Un suspiro broto de los labios del anciano, al que rápidamente le siguió una sonrisa… ¡Oh! A pesar de todo el esfuerzo de la muchacha por esconder la atracción, desde el primer momento el descubrió lo que sucedía. Bueno, no… Al principio, luego que se encontrara y mientras se dirigían al castillo, él se pregunto una y otra vez si era lo correcto. Al llegar, sus dudas no hicieron sino empeorar, hasta el punto de que por primera vez desde que estuviera al lado de Draco, realmente se digno a desaparecer a consciencia, temeroso de la reacción del hombre y de que esta vez sí cumpliera su amenaza de desmembrarlo… lo que de hecho casi logro, gracias a ese desgraciado vociferador que poco después le había enviado.

_Y eso lo altero todo_… O mejor dicho, lo que sea que paso entre ellos en esos minutos reunidos. Porque al regresar, Hermione no era la misma chica que renegaba de su suerte y parecía querer correr y alejarse en cada momento. Lo que encontró en cambio, fue una mujer decidida a estar allí, trabajar y compartir con quien hasta hace poco no quería ver ni en pintura. Y la resolución no fue pasajera, de lo contrario no habría sido testigo de cómo se marchitaba día tras día de espera, de sus esfuerzos por lucir relajada y esconder su decepción de no tener a Draco cerca. Y esa era una oportunidad que su muchacho no podía dejar pasar, sin importar lo obstinado, desconfiado y negativo que fuera.

Por eso no se arrepentía de nada de lo planeado. La noche anterior, desde su muy bien improvisado escondite, fue testigo de una pequeña pero real sonrisa dibujada en los labios de Draco, mientras este abandonaba el estudio. Eso, junto a la imagen de una Hermione absorta saliendo poco después, logro confirmarle lo que desde el primer momento algo dentro de él presentía. Ella era la indicada… Es más, quizás siempre lo había sido.

_Si. Eso tenía sentido. _Pensó Gael mientras recordaba como Draco se molestaba solo en leer sus entrevistas mientras lanzaba a la chimenea las de sus dos compañeros. O el porqué a pesar de las quejas revisaba sus conclusiones dentro de los archivos que le hacía llegar el Sr. McLaren... ¡Ah! Él decía que era porque a pesar de todo ella tenía algo de cerebro, pero quizás la realidad es que siempre hubo algo especial allí, que esperaba el momento adecuado para surgir… como ahora. Porque el interés era reciproco, no tenía dudas, de lo contrario ayer sin duda hubiese sido cazado, amedrentado y amenazado luego de quedar al descubierto su treta. En cambio, durmió tranquilamente y a esta hora del día aun sus oídos y corazón funcionaban adecuadamente, gracias a la ausencia de un condenado vociferador.

-¡Malfoy! Eso es tan…

_No… por favor… _Un gemido broto de sus labios mientras la alterada voz de Hermione se entremezclaba con sus reflexiones_ ¿Era mucho pedir que Draco tuviese algo de tacto? ¿Se suponía que debía hacer algo?... _Bueno, si y si. Ya hacía mucho tiempo que había comprendido que ciertos rasgos Malfoy estaban al parecer genéticamente encriptados en ese muchacho y no era como si pudiese dejarlo asustar a esa pobre chica. El plan es que primero reconociera lo que en él valía la pena, su interior, y luego se enfrentara a las espinas… Lamentablemente para todos, estaba encerrada en esa habitación con el Rey puercoespín.

_Bueno Gael, hora de intervenir…_ se dijo mientras se levantaba y dirigía a la posición en la que se encontrara minutos antes. Se cuido bien de equilibrar la bandeja en una de sus manos mientras con la otra aferraba el pestillo para abrir la puerta, quería interrumpir más no hacer ningún desastre, eso solo agregaría una mol…

-…según los resultados de una follada

_¡Oh… fantástico!... Ya los jodia de Draco habían evolucionado a follada… Todo un príncipe ¿no?_... Dejando salir un breve gruñido, Gael empujo la puerta con fuerza, diciéndose que en momentos como ese el ser sutil no podía compararse con la efectividad. Y sin duda necesitaba interrumpir eso, rápido. Sería lamentable que Hermione saliera huyendo de allí, luego de aceptarlo tal y como era ahora… ¡Ah! Es que ese muchacho era estúpido, solo por eso ya debía estar ideando como cautivarla. Pero no, seguramente ni siquiera se estaba planteando ello, en cambio, decidía escandalizarla.

-Buenos días Señor Malfoy. Señorita Granger – _Saludo, mientras ingresaba al estudio. Sonriendo internamente al observar la mirada asesina de Draco… Si, por los momentos seguiría llamando de esa manera - _Disculpen la interrupción… _– y agradezcan por ella_ –… pero consideré adecuado traer el refrigerio al igual que en los días anteriores.

-Muchas Gracias Gael… _- Como siempre Hermione se apresuro a agradecer, logrando que la sonrisa del anciano se dibujara en sus labios… En serio esa chica era especial y adecuada para el huraño de Draco_ - ¿Necesitas ayuda?

-No Señorita Granger, pero gracias de todas maneras _- Respondió, dirigiendo sus pasos hasta la mesa desplazable donde habitualmente colocaba la bandeja, mientras se preguntaba qué pensaría la muchacha de saber que ya lo estaba haciendo en ese preciso instante_ - Ya que ambos prefieren el café… - _Comenzó a explicar a la vez que ponía todo en orden_, _haciendo caso omiso del hormigueo que comenzó se apodero de su nuca _- …obvie el té y en cambio traje leche, crema, chocolate y azúcar. Para acompañarlo tienen budín de frutas, pie de limón y galletas de jengibre y canela, que aunque no es la época, aquí siempre se preparan porque son las favoritas del jefe – "_Y las tuyas Hermione, porque me di cuenta" – _Entonces… ¿Qué desean que les sirva? – _preguntó a la vez que se daba la vuelta y sus ojos chocaban con la tosca mirada de Draco_ - ¿o prefieren hacerlo ustedes mismos cuando lo crean conveniente?

-Nosotros. Cuando queramos… - _La cortante respuesta de Draco no sorprendió a Gael en lo más mínimo, por lo que no tuvo complicación alguna para continuar mirándolo tranquilamente, sonriendo internamente por la iracunda mirada. … ¡Ah! Ese muchacho eran tan previsible… _- … retírate, luego hablaremos.

_Ya lo creo… _pensó mientras con un leve asentimiento se despedía rápidamente de ambos, consciente de que Hermione no se percato del mismo, al tener concentrada toda su atención sobre Draco. _La tendrás difícil, _vaticino a la vez que aceleraba el paso y dejaba aflorar al fin la sonrisa que reverberaba en su interior, seguro de que nadie lo estaba observando... Si algo sabia de esa muchacha, es que no le gustaban las injusticias ni los maltratos, y aunque en cualquier otro momento no hubiese dudado en tranquilizarla, en esta ocasión dejaría que su malhumorado jefe resolviera la situación, eso haría su corta intervención incluso más efectiva… Si… lo haría. – _Reflexiono al tiempo que tiraba de la manija de la puerta, dispuesto a abandonar la habitación - _La discusión (porque no dudaba que la abría. Ambos eran tercos), probablemente los llevaría a un campo desconocido que los llenaría de nuevos descubrimientos, sin duda más provechosos que los que planteaba cual sea que fuera el tema que mantenían antes que él los interrumpiera, con un poco de suerte más beneficiosos para lo que él esperaba fuera el comienzo de algo importante.

_Por favor Draco, no la jodas_… rogo mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él y un suspiro se escapaba de sus labios. Una oportunidad… eso era lo único que en los últimos años se había encargado de pedir al destino, como pago tardío de todos sus sufrimientos. Cada amanecer, justo su ultimo pensamiento antes de ser vencido por el sueño, en el transcurso de la jornada, siempre que podía elevaba sus pensamientos y ruegos hacia ese algo incorpóreo pero lo suficientemente poderoso para cambiar la existencia del universo, e imploraba esa pequeña retribución que deseaba fuese otorgada no a él, sino a su muchacho. Así, día tras día, por semanas, meses… años. Y a pesar de que nada llegaba, nunca perdió la voluntad y la fe… no… bien sabia que los sueños muchas veces tardaban en darse. Por eso no tardo mucho en comprender que Hermione era la respuesta a sus suplicas, la personificación de esa esperanza que se negaba a dejar ir, el milagro que anhelaba.

Ahora, solo esperaba que Draco pudiese comprenderlo y se aferrara a ella, como lo que era: su oportunidad de un futuro. Porque ambos sabían que no habían muchas mujeres, si es que existía alguna, que lo conociera en el pasado y lejos de compararlo lo prefiriera en la actualidad, que sintiera deseos de conocer mucho mas allá de lo que a la mayoría de las otras las frena, pero sobretodo que tuviese suficiente alma y corazón para ayudarlo a descubrir y recuperar los suyos.

-Malfoy ¿Por qué lo trataste de esa manera?... – _la voz de Hermione, aunque acallada por la distancia y el grosor de la puerta, llego suficientemente clara a los oídos de Gael, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y logrando que una vez más la sonrisa se posara en sus labios… Si, debía estarle reclamando en un tono considerable_ - ¿No ves todo lo que hizo por nosotros?... ¡Te trajo hasta tus galletas, por dios!

_Ay muchacha_… Gael sacudió la cabeza a la vez que contradictoriamente su sonrisa se ampliaba. Le emocionaba y enternecía que Hermione intentara defenderlo de Draco. Más aun, lo hacía sentir orgulloso el hecho de que se enfrentara a él, era algo a lo que el omnipotente heredero Malfoy no estaba acostumbrado. Pero bueno, no se podía esperar otra cosa ¿verdad? ella no era cualquiera.

_No, no lo era, _sentencio en su cabeza mientras se alejaba de la puerta, Hermione era una muchacha especial, una joya valiosa… y con un poco de suerte Draco percibiría esto si es que no lo había hecho aun, más importante, comprendería que era la chica correcta para él.

Su mujer perfecta.

* * *

-Joder, ¿Tienes que gritar?... Él no se molesta ni se siente mal por ello. Forma parte de nuestro trato habitual

_¿Ah?_... Hermione observo irritada a Malfoy, mientras este le daba esa estúpida respuesta y luego procedía a acercar la mesa del refrigerio seguramente por medio de un hechizo silencioso… realizado con la _¿mano?_... pero… _¿Cómo?_... Aturdida sacudió la cabeza, luego se encargaría de preguntar sobre ello, ahora lo importante era Gael, si… y el maltrato que recibía por parte de su jefe.

_Y ella que pensaba que ya Malfoy no era de esa manera… ¿Y Por qué eso le dolía tanto?_

-Tú… ¿tú siempre lo tratas así? - _pregunto visiblemente molesta y esperaba que no tan manifiestamente herida_ - ¡Él es tu empleado, no tu esclavo!

-Granger… - _Maldición… Hermione odiaba ese tono fastidiado de su voz. Era el mismo que había utilizado en más de una ocasión en la conversación que gracias a dios Gael interrumpiera, cuyo solo recuerdo la hacía sentir incomoda, avergonzada y sobretodo vulnerable - … _No voy a discutir contigo los términos de mi relación con él. Solo te aclarare que no es, ni lo uno, ni lo otro.

-Entonces ¿Es tu amigo? – _Pregunto concentrándose en el tema actual. Eso explicaría muchos comentarios de Gael, pero no la manera en que Malfoy lo había tratado. El recuerdo de sus cortas pero crudas palabras la irritó de nuevo_ _– _Porque si es así, no necesito conocer "los términos" para decirte que no deberías tratarlo de esa manera… - _le increpó_ - … desasiéndote de él como si fuese menos que un perro, peor aún, en frente de mi. Deberías ser considerado, demostrarle que agradeces su compañía, el que este aquí con…

-Cállate, Granger – _La orden de Draco, aunque calmada fue puntual, lo que la hizo guardar silencio… ¿Qué? ¿Ahora ella se comportaría como una mascota entrenada? _- No opines sobre lo que no sabes. No te atrevas a juzgarme en esto basándote en suposiciones - _Un suspiro broto de sus labios mientras apartaba su cabello y fijaba una vez más sus ojos en ella. Hermione tembló… ¡Maldición! ¿Porque la mínima acción por parte de él le provocaba una reacción?_ - Gael no forma parte de la servidumbre y ciertamente para mí no es un amigo – _Comenzó a explicarle a pesar de sus palabras momentos antes_ - … es mucho más que eso, es todo lo que Lucius no fue y lo que seguramente un padre debería ser. _- Su voz vacilo brevemente como si considerara algo _- Nuestra relación no es siempre gentil, así que lo mejor es que te acostumbres. Y no mejora la situación, el verlo minimizándose en esa pantomima de mayordomo que está empeñado en llevar a cabo desde el día que llegaste. Detesto verlo sirviendo, me recuerda demasiado a su época de servidumbre bajo las órdenes de mis padres… a mi mismo en ese tiempo.

_Oh Dios…_

-Lo… lo siento Malfoy_ – Titubeo Hermione, sin saber que mas decir… Demasiado sacudida por el trasfondo que se escondía detrás de esa declaración, sintiendo como su corazón reaccionaba al arrepentimiento y vergüenza que envolvió su voz en las últimas palabras, que centelleo en su mirada - _No conocía lo estrecha de tu relación con Gael y asumí que… que…

-¿Lo maltrataba? – _Concluyo Malfoy, observándola fijamente. Y Hermione se sintió súbitamente pequeña bajo el peso de esa mirada, y sus erróneas deducciones_ – Debí imaginar que protegerías a Gael… – _declaro mientras se apoyaba en el espaldar del asiento y desviaba la mirada hacia la chimenea. La pérdida de su conexión, no ayudo a mejorar su malestar, todo lo contrario _- … al final ¿esa no era la causa de la mayoría de nuestras disputas juveniles? – _La pregunta floto entre ellos brevemente, desapareciendo antes de dar la oportunidad de pensar en una respuesta, demasiado rápido para llegar a plantearse girar el rostro y así obtenerla - _Yo agredía al débil y tu lo defendías… Suerte para mí que en la actualidad prefieras discutir a solas y no minar mi autoridad frente a la supuesta víctima, eso es algo que la Granger que recuerdo jamás hubiese tomado en cuenta.

-No solo tú has cambiado, Malfoy… – _dijo Hermione, aunque las palabras le sonaron vacías, luego de su reciente comportamiento _- … Habitualmente tiendo a pensar bien las cosas antes de actuar y otorgar el beneficio de la duda… Es solo que Gael se ha portado tan bien conmigo y es un señor tan dulce que…

-…puede meterte de lleno en la mierda, sin que siquiera te des cuenta – _Termino Malfoy por ella, mientras sus miradas chocaban nuevamente, trayendo de vuelta los escalofríos_ – Granger, no te equivoques. Gael no es el tierno y débil anciano que seguramente piensas. Es un hombre inteligente, fuerte y ante todo un sobreviviente.

-Pero es mayor… y Squib – _Alego, no muy convencida de lo que escuchaba, pero consciente de que él debía conocerlo mucho más de lo que ella lo hacía. _

-Si… – _afirmo Malfoy sin alterarse_ - … Un viejo Squib que sobrevivió a dos guerras mágicas y más importante aún, a una vida de esclavitud en manos de los Malfoy. Y créeme Granger cuando te digo que no encontraras a muchos como él, de hecho, Gael es el único que puede jactarse de esa hazaña en particular. Así que lo mejor es que dejes de subestimarlo y verlo como un dulce, inocente e inofensivo anciano. Es un hombre mayor, curtido por la jodida existencia que le toco vivir y que en medio de la vejez y apoyado en la libertad que ahora profesa, ha desarrollado la mala costumbre de entrometerse en todo, sin pedir permiso, mucho menos disculpas… Cosa que estoy seguro tendrás oportunidad de comprobar antes de marcharte de aquí.

_Marcharme…_

-Ya veremos, Malfoy… _- Forzando una sonrisa e intentando ocultar lo mejor posible el repentino malestar que se apodero de su interior, Hermione pronuncio las palabras mientras se negaba a analizar en esos momentos los causales de su reacción. En cambio, decidió que lo mejor era cambiar el rumbo de la conversación, por lo que busco en su mente un tema que tuviese para ella un interés o prioridad particular _- … Sabes, yo no estaba al tanto de tu compromiso con Astoria Greengrass - _¡No!_... _Ni bien las palabras salieron de su boca, deseo con todas sus fuerzas el poder retornarlas a ese lugar. Merlín… de todas las cosas que pudo haber dicho, como es que salía precisamente con ello ¿Es que eso era lo que más le importaba? No, mejor no caía sobre ello en ese momento, pero… ¿Es que su estúpido inconsciente no se daba cuenta de que no era adecuado? ¿que eso podría traer de regreso la conversación anterior? _– Yo… yo no… olvida eso ultimo, no sé de donde vino, lo …

-No tengo problemas en responder sobre ello. Así que cálmate Granger_– La interrumpió Malfoy con voz calmada y la insinuación de una sonrisa en su rostro, haciendo que el hilo de sus recriminaciones internas momentáneamente se esfumara y toda su atención se concentrara una vez más en él - _Y no me extraña que no te enteraras… _– continuo con voz monótona_ - …era algo que solo algunas de las personas de nuestro circulo sabían. De otra manera, hubiese sido bastante embarazoso para ambas familias, el que sus hijos anduviesen en boca de todos, por su fama de joder con cualquiera menos con el que con el fin de mantener la pureza de la raza, habían escogido como su pareja.

-Eso suena… - _Las palabras de Hermione se detuvieron mientras consideraba la situación. Negó con la cabeza, por más que trataba no le encontraba sentido_ - Simplemente no lo entiendo, Malfoy – _Dijo entonces_ - ¿Y eso no les importaba? Sé que no la querías - _aventuró ¡Pero vamos!_ - …pero igual, ¿no te molestaba que estuviera con otros? ¿O a ella que tu lo hicieras?... Al final, terminarían juntos.

-Precisamente Granger… – _Afirmo Malfoy y Hermione pensó que había visto la confusión que ocasionara en ella su respuesta, cuando este continuo _–… Imagina por un segundo lo que es crecer sabiendo que tu vida ya ha sido planificada. Donde estudiaras, quienes serán tus amigos, en que trabajaras, la identidad de tu pareja. Simplemente das todo por sentado y solo comienzas a ganar tiempo y pericia en lo que consideras horas extras dentro del camino que te toca recorrer. ¿De qué me servía esperarla o considerarla para experimentar? Igual, indistintamente de lo que me gustara o no, de lo que quisiera o no, al final iba a terminar ligado a ella. Y su pensar seguramente no era diferente al mío o al de cualquier otro que se encontraba en nuestra situación… Ambos éramos piezas útiles para alcanzar un fin, estabamos conscientes de eso y aceptábamos nuestro destino… pero antes que este llegara y seguramente furtivamente después, nos encargaríamos de disfrutar lo mas que pudiésemos, dentro de los limites que nuestra posición permitía.

-No puedo imaginarlo Malfoy – _Confeso Hermione y era la verdad, no podía siquiera visualizarse en una relación como esa, teniendo una existencia de ese tipo_ – Ni el hecho de tener toda la vida planificada sin tomar en cuenta mis preferencias, mucho menos el entrar en una relación donde el amor y el respeto no formen parte del acuerdo.

-Por lo que debo suponer no manejas bien la infidelidad - _esta vez fue el turno de Malfoy de aventurar _

-Deduces bien, Malfoy. No lo hago – _Las palabras de Hermione vacilaron mientras su mente era bombardeada de una nube de recuerdos y sospechas, que por primera vez no pudieron hacerle daño… Bien, quizás es que al fin, todo estaba mejorando_ – Cuando quieres a la otra persona… es algo doloroso.

-Todo tiene su merito Granger, no la estigmatices _– Opino Malfoy y de no ser por su rostro serio y voz grave, Hermione hubiese jurado que debía estar bromeando _– No me mires así, es la verdad. Eres una mujer inteligente ¿Nunca has pensado en ello considerándolo como un tipo de alarma? ¿Un aviso de que las cosas no funcionan, no están bien? Porque no se necesita ser un experto para saber que si sales a cazar cuando tienes comida en casa, es porque lo que está allí no es lo que te satisface.

-Creo que ese punto lo tocamos anteriormente, Malfoy – _Atajo secamente__ Hermione, su voz seria tratando de ocultar la incomodidad, mientras interiormente las recriminaciones volvían, al ser consciente de que la conversación que temía estaba de regreso y todo era culpa de ella_ – Y ya a estas alturas debes estar claro de cuál es mi opinión sobre el asunto.

-Si, lo estoy _– La respuesta de Malfoy no se hizo esperar_ - Y respecto a eso, estas jodidamente equivocada en todo lo que piensas. Dejame terminar... - _Agrego rapidamente al notar que iba a ser interrumpido_ - ...Granger, le das demasiado valor a la habilidad y la experiencia. Todo eso se encuentra en la calle, tiene un precio de mercado. Pregúntate ahora, el porqué se cotiza por hora... La respuesta es fácil, ningún hombre con un poco de inteligencia, querría amanecer cada día de su vida con una muñeca inflable, una trapecista o una ninfómana insaciable. Todo eso son solo fantasías con una caducidad pre-establecida, cuyo fin es ese: ser simplemente una distracción temporal que no te traerá molestias ni complicaciones, mientras encuentras lo que en realidad buscas o renuncies a la posibilidad y te entregues indefinidamente al juego.

-Creo que eres tú el que se equivoca Malfoy – _Se encontro refutando Hermione antes de siquiera proponérselo_ – En un mundo perfecto, lleno de hombres inteligentes como tú dices, quizás eso pudiera ser cierto. La realidad en cambio, es que no importa el que la chica adecuada ya exista, ni que esta ame a su pareja y la llene de atención, detalles, nada. Igual, este se dejara tentar y querrá divertirse en ese parque de atracciones, que por mucho resulta más excitante que la habitual y aburrida presencia que se encuentra a su lado… y que como dices, no le trae las molestias y complicaciones que esa que secretamente planea el compromiso, bodas, hijos… el paquete, representa para él.

_Mierda…_ El silencio que siguió a la patética declaración de Hermione, rápidamente se torno para esta incomodo e insoportable, al ser golpeada por la comprensión de sus palabras y por una mezcla de vergüenza y temor que la hizo desviar la mirada, incapaz de ser testigo de lo que ahora podría encontrarse en esos ojos plateados que fijamente la observaban… _Dios_, en ese momento hubiese dado cualquier cosa por tener un giratiempos para así poder regresar hasta un segundo antes de que abriera su bocota… Lo peor de todo y que además no podría considerarse otra cosa que una ironía, es que en realidad más que arrepentirse de su confesión (_la cual no hizo sino llenar los puntos en blanco de su situación, ya a estas alturas más que discutida_), lo que más le preocupaba era la imagen que esta podría darle a Malfoy de ella… que no era otra que la misma que una y otra vez en el transcurso de ese día testarudamente se empeñara en dejar claro: la de la mujer aburrida, sin chiste, insuficiente para retener a su novio del colegio… quien se sabía incapaz de provocar una segunda mirada, menos aun de hacer que un hombre como él retrocediera.

-Granger – _La voz grave de Malfoy interrumpió sus pesimistas reflexiones, haciendo que su cuerpo se tensara al instante, instigándola a girar su rostro hacia él y enfrentarlo, mientras internamente deseaba no escuchar lo que deseaba decirle, si esto hacia sus temores se hicieran realidad... si en sus ojos y palabras encontraba que algo había cambiado, que finalmente y a pesar de la animadversión entre ellos comenzaba a comprender a Ron y su decisión de dejarla de lado _- Si en el mundo no hubiesen mujeres resignadas, como tú lo eres _– Comenzó, apenas sus miradas se encontraron, sorprendiendo a Hermione_ - Te darías cuenta que lo "adecuado" no es suficiente y "lo correcto" es lo que hace una diferencia. Comprenderías que no tiene nada que ver contigo el que Weasley esté decidido a hacerse de un nombre en la feria y que tu único error es perder el tiempo lamentándote por quien no lo vale, probablemente aferrándote a la esperanza que regrese, creyendo que es el único que puede darte todo lo que deseas… sin detenerte a pensar en que quizás allá afuera, tal vez más cerca de lo que piensas, existe alguien mucho mejor para ti, un hombre a tu altura que dejaría todo por darte eso que anhelas.


	5. Sin Motivos, Ni Razones

¡Feliz Ano 2012!

Bueno, imagino que quienes siguen la historia (y que espero que aun lo hagan) debían esperar este capítulo desde hace mucho tiempo al igual que el de Mi Pasado y mi Futuro. Pero a mi defensa solo puedo decir que mi trabajo no se libero hasta mediados de diciembre y realmente los días siguientes me dedique a la familia y a dormir. Este comienzo de año finalmente, en el trabajo cumplieron su palabra y me quitaron de encima las responsabilidades adicionales. Así que ayer para celebrar escribí este capítulo. Quizas no muy largo, tal vez un poco (o muy) confuso, pero que puedo decir, las relaciones y los pensamientos lo son ¿O no?

Disculpen cualquier error, solo lo revise una vez, mientras intentaba subirlo hasta que me di por vencida con mi pagina que no me permitía ingresar. Así que ahora les dejo esta actualización. Espero me cuenten como me fue, si ya me estoy activando nuevamente (y si lo voy haciendo bien, por supuesto).

Besos y abrazos a todos los que siguen mis dos historias (Comenzare a trabajar en Mi Pasado y Mi Futuro), gracias por estar allí esperando algunos por anos. Gracias por los review y los mensajes.

Espero estar por aquí muy seguido dejándole mas que leer.

Mil Gracias!

Daymed

* * *

… _**por lo que agarras tus cosas y sales de donde quiera que estés apenas leas esta nota. Y si ese mal nacido de Malfoy se niega a dejarte ir, escribe donde coño te encuentras para irte a buscar. Te prometo que apenas tengo un tiempo libre conversaremos y trataremos de llegar a un acuerdo. No permitiré que sigas exponiéndote de esta manera.**_

_**Escríbeme cuando llegues a tu casa. **_

_**Ronald Weasley**_

_**Pd: No te olvides de informarme Hermione. Sabes que estoy a punto de comenzar la temporada y las distracciones me afectan.**_

_**¿Es que no pudiste encontrar un mejor momento para hacer esta estupidez?**_

-Increíble

Un leve suspiro acompañado del apagado sonido de una hoja deslizándose, constituyeron junto a la escueta palabra, la única reacción - por lo menos externa - que Hermione se permitió luego de leer semejante patraña…. Realmente qué se creía Ron,_ ¿Qué podía ordenarle como si fuera una niña? ¿Qué ella, apenas recibir su nota correría de regreso a su casa? ¿Qué todo esto era por su causa?_... Merlín, por lo visto su ego no había mejorado, aun así… después de todo lo pasado, de los meses transcurridos _¿Qué le hacía pensar que unas cuantas palabras y una promesa tardía lograría hacerla actuar como sin duda él esperaba?_

_**Si en el mundo no hubiese mujeres resignadas, como tú lo eres**_**.**_**…**_

_Mierda… _Hermione cerró los ojos y escondió su rostro entre sus manos, luego de que por millonésima vez las palabras que Malfoy dijera días atrás se repitieran en su mente, respondiendo a cada una de las preguntas anteriormente planteadas, logrando que su rabia consigo misma nuevamente y como en cada ocasión que sucedía, aflorara… porque ¿Cómo una persona se puede jactar de su inteligencia demostrando tanta estupidez? ¿Cómo se apela a la ceguera cuando eres lo suficientemente sincera para saber que no es otra cosa que una evasión?... Y lo más difícil… ¿Cómo logras recuperar tu orgullo luego de que precisamente la última persona que quisieras que conociera de tus fallas, es la misma que termina abriéndote los ojos, obligándote a enfrentarte a eso a lo que conscientemente habías decidido darle la espalda?

_Dios, soy un desastre_

_Si, lo era…_Por lo menos a lo que al amor se refería. Y lo peor es que no tenía excusas o bueno, sí, pero realmente no pensaba que sirvieran de mucho porque ¿Qué se suponía que podía alegar? ¿Qué sencillamente se había hecho a la idea de que era su futuro… porque… bueno, porque era lo que todos esperaban? ¿Qué se negó a ver todos los errores guiada por la creencia general de que nacieron para estar juntos? ¿Qué si, esperaba que regresara porque lo que ellos compartieron fue especial y muchas de las experiencias no las tendrían con ninguna otra persona? … o mejor… ¿Qué realmente se aferraba a la ilusión marchita que Ron representaba porque no existía, no había aparecido alguien más… hasta ahora?

_Simplemente patética._ Tanto como la estúpida nota de Ron, igual de sin sentido que esta. Asombroso como las cosas cambian _¿verdad? _Porque ciertamente, un par de semanas atrás, no se hubiese negado a hacer lo que en esas palabras se le exigía, de hecho, seguramente habría corrido feliz _- incluso obviando la ofensiva posdata - _pensando que se estaba dando una nueva oportunidad, de algo que en la actualidad estaba convencida, no quería.

_¿Y entonces qué cambio? ¿Qué hacía que todo ahora fuera diferente?_

_Malfoy_

_Si…_ Con sus directas palabras, que la obligaban a ver la realidad sin medias tintas, sus comentarios escandalosos que la enfrentaban a cosas que consciente o inconscientemente antes se negó a considerar, su presencia que lograba aturdirla como nunca le sucediera con nadie más, jamás… haciéndola sentir insegura pero deseosa, de lo próximo que pudiera descubrir de su persona, llevándola a preguntarse en sus momentos más locos y desesperados, si no estaba frente a la diferencia, si él no podría ser su "correcto", su hombre especial.

_Hermione, por favor…_ Un suspiro broto de sus labios, mientras liberaba el rostro de sus manos y se apartaba del pequeño y hermoso escritorio de su habitación, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia el amplio ventanal con vista al jardín posterior. En el trayecto una vez más dejo vagar sus ojos por el mobiliario, asombrándose como cada vez que lo hacía de lo esplendido del mismo, sorprendida del resultado de la inusual mezcla (por lo menos en el mundo mágico) del negro, rojo y plateado, de la seguramente accidental alusión de una unión Slytherin- Gryffindor.

_**Sin detenerte a pensar en que quizás allá afuera, tal vez más cerca de lo que piensas, existe alguien mucho mejor para ti, un hombre a tu altura que dejaría todo por darte eso que anhelas.**_

_Dios…_ Hermione aparto la mirada del delicado dosel que cubría su cama y dirigió la misma hacia uno de los faroles del - _a esas horas de la noche_ - oscuro jardín, mientras se permitía regresar nuevamente al momento en que escucho el final de las palabras de Malfoy, estremeciéndose al recordar su réplica no dicha, esa que su mente grito una y otra vez y cuyo conocimiento fue demasiado para ella: _Tu._

_Si, solo eso. _Sin la probabilidad que portaba el quizás, borrando el tal vez, supliendo lo empírico por lo especifico y simplemente rogando, aceptando con los brazos abiertos y el corazón de par en par, el hecho de que fuese él, Malfoy, el hombre de quien hablaba.

Y eso la aterrorizo. _Si, lo hizo_. Porque algo dentro de ella, ese sexto sentido que su mente casi nunca acataba pero que pocas veces se equivocaba y últimamente se pronunciaba bastante seguido, le confirmo lo que ya sospechaba, que sin lugar a dudas Malfoy bien podría ser eso que hasta ese día no había pensado que podría existir para ella, esa posibilidad marcada por una ahora clara diferencia, el hombre que encajara a la perfección en su corazón.

_¿Y qué hizo ella a continuación?_ Se aisló, cerrando la comunicación entre ellos. Necesitando de algo de tiempo, unos cuantos minutos para reorganizar sus sentimientos y pensamientos, decidir qué haría de allí en adelante, como redirigir esa conversación. Lo que no se espero es que esa breve interrupción, Malfoy por su parte decidiera volverla indefinida... Y en este momento esa era su verdadera preocupación, más allá de la nota de Ron, que Harry adiciono a las cartas que él y Ginny enviaran luego de recibir noticias de ella esa mañana, seguramente pensando que la instigaría a regresar, ciertamente obviando el hecho de que hasta su propia lechuza real de correspondencia le había sido asignada.

_Tres días…_ Ese era el tiempo que había pasado desde esa última conversación, en el transcurso del cual una y otra vez había buscado la manera de romper la muralla que nuevamente existía entre ellos, fracasando en todas las ocasiones, vencida por una voz monótona y eficiente, empecinada en enseñarle cosas que si bien debían interesarle no se encontraban en el tope de sus prioridades en ese momento… _Y extrañaba demasiado al otro Malfoy._ Si, lo hacía. Ahora para ella no había comentarios sinceros, medias sonrisas o miradas divertidas. Y el solo estar cerca de él, observándolo, escuchándolo, compartiendo el café y las galletas, algunas comidas, ya no era suficiente, quería más… lo mismo que efímeramente tuvieron antes, todo lo que pudiese obtener.

_¿Y qué pensaría Malfoy de eso? ¿Qué significaría ella para él?..._ Hermione resoplo, apoyando seguidamente su frente contra el frio vidrio del ventanal… _¿En realidad importaba?... _Sí, pero no quería pensar en ello. Deseaba, necesitaba vivir el momento sin analizar, además no quería hacerse ilusiones imposibles… por lo menos, no más de las que su inconsciente ya tenía formadas. Con suerte de esto saldría una amistad duradera (siempre y cuando se recuperara de este tropiezo, claro), y dado lo que estaba sucediendo en su interior, la posibilidad de mantenerse a su alrededor era por mucho, mejor que no verlo en absoluto… por lo menos en el futuro cercano, ya luego tendría tiempo de sobra para pensar que haría a continuación.

_Porque te estás enamorando como una idiota de Malfoy ¿No es cierto?_

-Si… - _Acepto en voz alta, rompiendo el silencio, dejando salir lo que existía en su interior. Y la afirmación broto de sus labios en un tono resignado… porque_ _¿Qué sentido tenía negárselo a si misma a estas alturas?_ – Y no hay mucho que puedas hacer al respecto ¿verdad, Hermio…?

El final de sus palabras y todo pensamiento coherente se vio interrumpido repentinamente, cuando sus ojos se toparon una silueta que rápidamente reconoció como la del protagonista de sus más profundos anhelos y reciente declaración: _Malfoy_… En su mente, el apellido reverberó provocando al instante una reacción ya a estas alturas habitual, pero que esta vez vino teñida de un matiz amargo que ensombreció sus emociones. Era estúpido quizás, pero en ese preciso momento descubrió que le molestaba ese trato formal que conservaban desde sus días de colegio, porque _¿Qué otra cosa podía marcar los límites entre ellos más claramente que la manera en que se referían uno al otro?..._ Y por lo visto no parecía importar el que ya no fuesen enemigos (rogaba porque eso no hubiese cambiado en los últimos días) o que el pasado cada vez pareciera aun más lejano. Aun se mantenía esa barrera, una distancia que parecían no poder o querer saldar y que sabia jamás lograría estrecharse mientras él continuara viéndola solamente como Granger, nunca Hermione y el no se convirtiera en Draco, dejando de esa manera atrás, su intocable e inalcanzable posición.

_Draco… _Por primera vez el nombre retumbo libremente por su mente, eliminando aunque fuese momentáneamente la incomodidad de momentos antes, calentándola en su interior, acoplándose a la imagen del hombre que deambulaba unos metros debajo de ella y cuya visión no podía denominarse de otra manera que no fuese magnifica… tanto como él mismo lo era, más de lo que cualquier otro seria.

_Estas mal, Hermione_… se dijo a si misma consciente de su patética aptitud _¿Hacia cuanto no se comportaba de esa manera? ¿Alguna vez lo hizo? _Realmente no lo recordaba y ciertamente dudaba que fuese el caso. Y eso solo le demostraba que tan profundo había caído, porque allí donde estaba, no le encontraba ningún defecto. Como hacerlo cuando todo él la llamaba y cautivaba, desde su fuerza hasta su porte, incluido su difícil carácter y las cicatrices que lejos de disgustarle, lo engrandecían ante sus ojos, porque sabía que dolor, sangre y carne eran sin duda parte de la cuota que le toco pagar a quien sea que manejaba los hilos de la vida, para convertirse en el hombre que era en la actualidad.

-Veo que te gustan las noches tanto como a mi muchacho, Hermione. Pero deberías seguir su ejemplo y salir al jardín en vez de verlas desde aquí. Por muy romántico que parezca observar las estrellas desde la ventana, nada se compara a caminar entre los arboles siendo guiado por ellas. Es una experiencia única… Si, una que enriquece el alma.

-Ga…el – _Hermione necesito de todo su fuerza interior, para lograr decir el nombre del anciano que inexplicablemente se encontraba en esos instantes a su lado, y cuya voz y presencia la sorprendieron hasta el punto de no estar segura de si su corazón aun funcionaba, tanto que lograron desvanecer sus conmovedores reflexiones amorosas, obligándola a apartar los ojos de ese persona a la que obsesivamente observaba_

-¿Asustada? _– ¡Ni que lo digas!, pensó, mientras trataba de recomponerse, en tanto se obligaba a no dirigir su mirada nuevamente a través de la ventana, consciente de lo perspicaz que podía ser Gael… Lo que le hizo pensar que… ¡Mierda! No lo había escuchado entrar, mucho menos acercarse ¿Desde cuándo se encontraba en la habitación? Mas importante aun… ¿Era consciente de a quien es que ella estaba realmente contemplaba? - _Yo también lo estaba… – _Continuo, el inesperado visitante sin esperar respuesta de su parte _- …por eso entre. Me canse de tocar la puerta y al no tener respuesta me preocupe. Fue una verdadera sorpresa encontrarte tan embelesada observando el paisaje nocturno.

-Si, este… aquí todo es especial, como nunca lo ha sido en Londres o cualquier otro lado - _Afirmó, esperando que ambos se estuviesen refiriendo a lo mismo… o pensándolo mejor que no lo hicieran en absoluto. Dios, que desastre _

-Si, lo es _– Coincidió Gael, logrando que Hermione se relajara_ – Inclusive Draco se ha percatado de ello. Es más, creo que finalmente está encontrando la felicidad o por lo menos comienza a aceptar que podría existir una esperanza para él. No sabes el tiempo que espere por este momento muchacha, hasta yo empezaba a dudar que finalmente pasaría.

-¿Por qué? - _Se encontró preguntando Hermione, antes de siquiera considerarlo. Claramente consciente de que no era inteligente hacerlo, totalmente convencida de que era algo que necesitaba conocer_

-¿Por qué? – _Gael repitió la pregunta y Hermione se pregunto si estaba considerando la respuesta adecuada_ – Incapacidad de su parte, supongo. Conozco lo que hay en su interior, eso que anhela aunque se niegue a aceptarlo y realmente llegué a temer que simplemente terminara desvaneciéndose, consumido por la existencia gris que decidió vivir, en la cual solo se preocupaba por cubrir necesidades, resignado a no aspirar nada mas, conformándose solo con el hecho de subsistir.

-Siento como si me estuvieses describiendo a mi – _Murmuro Hermione, sin proponérselo, mientras una vez más recordaba las palabras de Dr… Malfoy unos días atrás. Avergonzada por su desliz esquivo los ojos del anciano y cedió al impulso de mirar hacia el ventanal, mas en esta ocasión su atención se dirigió al cielo lleno de estrellas del que tanto hablaba Gael, preguntándose si desde el jardín él también estaba observándolas… si al igual que ella en ese instante, el había visto a través de las obvias diferencias, las similitudes en sus vidas_

-Si ese es el caso, Hermione… – _dijo Gael acercándose un poco más a ella y posando una mano sobre su hombro. Un gesto de apoyo silencioso que ella agradeció y que desapareció demasiado rápido para su gusto _- …te daré el mismo consejo que me gustaría que ese muchacho finalmente tomara: Reflexiona sobre lo que realmente quieres y actúa sobre ello. De nada sirve reconocer el error si sigues en la senda… que poco sentido tiene el decidir resignarse nuevamente sin antes luchar, probablemente dejando escapar la única posibilidad de ser feliz. ¿No lo crees?

_Si… _

-Yo…

-¡Ah!... Ese muchacho es un caso _– Las palabras de Gael, llenas de una inusual brusquedad, interrumpieron el comienzo de la respuesta de Hermione, quien asombrada por el cambio de actitud dirigió la mirada una vez más hacia el anciano, descubriendo que este contemplaba fijamente el jardín, comprendiendo al instante que era lo que estaba observando _– He perdido la cuenta de las veces que le he pedido que no… ¡Arrr!... Allá va otra vez, quien sabe hasta qué hora o que día… _– Agrego molesto, apartándose junto en el momento en que ella capturaba una vez más la visión del hombre unos metros más abajo _- …Muchacha, lo mejor es que mañana no te apures en estar lista a tiempo, yo vendré a avisarte si trabajaras sola o no. Quizás tú puedas aprovechar su falta y descansar un poco.

-Pe… pero… pero ¿A dónde va? – _La pregunta broto de los labios de Hermione, mientras por primera vez se percataba de la escoba que sostenía una de sus manos… ¿la tenía antes?_

-Eso es algo que solo él sabe – _Contesto Gael y aunque no giro a verlo, supo por el sonido de su voz que este se alejaba_ – Pero es el tipo de cosas que me molestan, que sabe que me disgusta que haga, pero que al parecer ni siquiera con su reciente cambio pretende dejar de hacer

-Pe…

-Nos vemos mañana, Hermione – La _interrumpió una vez más, la despedida enmarcada en el grave sonido producido por la puerta_ abriéndose – Espero que tengas buenas noches y descanses. Lamento haberte importunado, la próxima vez llamare más fuerte antes de ingresar a tu habitación.

_Y se fue…_ El golpe seco retumbo en sus oídos mientras su cuerpo parecía incapacitado para realizar algún movimiento _¿De qué iba todo eso? _Se pregunto entonces mientras su mirada se mantenía sobre la silueta inmóvil de Draco… Malfoy. Qué extraño, ellos… bueno, a pesar de la desconcertante aparición de Gael y de que posiblemente este se percatara de que espia… no, observaba muy atentamente a su jefe, su conversación se había desarrollado tranquilamente aunque en una dirección poco esperada. Por esa razón le tomo por sorpresa el abrupto cambio del anciano. Tenía que ser algo muy serio para que el habitualmente tranquilo hombre, se alterara de esa manera _¿Es que era peligroso el sitio donde se dirigía?_... o quizás_… ¿La persona con la que se encontraría?_... Y si a eso vamos _¿A estas horas con qué tipo de gente podría reunirse? _Más aun…_ ¿Qué o quién era tan importante como para llegar a retenerlo por tiempo indeterminado? ¿Un negocio? ¿Un amigo? ¿Un socio?... ¿Una mujer?_

_Oh dios… _

_Por favor… no_

Antes de comprender lo que hacía, Hermione se encontró descendiendo por la escalera principal y dirigiéndose a través de los salones que días atrás recorriera junto a Gael, tratando de recordar donde estaban ubicadas las salidas al jardín, esperando encontrar aun allí a Draco… que este no hubiese decidido partir aun, a donde sea que lo aguardaban. En todo el trayecto, su mente se negó a razonar sobre sus acciones, mas su inconsciente titubeo en el último momento, cuando la puerta de la terraza inferior se cerró tras de ella y la fría brisa choco contra su cuerpo, arañando sus brazos y rostro. _¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer? _Se preguntó entonces… más importante aún_ ¿Quién se creía para intervenir en su vida? _No obstante, las respuestas dejaron de ser importantes, cuando su mirada se encontró con un par de ojos que la observaban expectantes… Sin proponérselo, o siendo más franca, sin esperar conseguirlo, había ubicado la puerta más cercana y ahora se encontraba a solo unos metros de distancia del hombre al que buscaba y quien no solo estaba al tanto de su presencia, sino que a juzgar por su cara se preguntaba al igual que ella el fin de la misma.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí afuera, Granger? _–Bueno, La pregunta del millón… Hermione resoplo internamente al escuchar la voz grave y firme... ¿Qué se suponía que podía decirle? No tenía una respuesta adecuada para ello. ¿Tratando de detenerte? ¿Impidiendo que te veas con una mujer? ¿Intentando ahorrarte las mil libras que podrías estar decidido en despilfarrar hoy? ¿Recordándote que estoy aquí?... No, nada de eso servía, todo llevaría a más interrogantes, la mayoría de las cuales ella no estaba en condiciones de contestar y mucho menos él de escuchar y comprender – _Regresa al interior del castillo y pídele un abrigo a Gael – _Continuó hablando, ajeno a su dilema y al parecer poco interesado en lo que pudiese replicar_ – No estás acostumbrada a este clima, las temperaturas han comenzado a bajar y no te quiero deambulando desprotegida por la propiedad.

_Y esta es una de las razones por las que me tienes así… _Hermione suspiro derrotada, mientras dejaba que las palabras traspasaran los confines de su mente y se gravaran en el archivo cada vez más extenso localizado en su corazón. _¡Merlín!_ Él se preocupaba por ella… a pesar del escollo en el que se encontraban, de probablemente detestarla en ese momento por su estupidez, de quizás desear desesperadamente desembarazarse de su presencia, de la tosquedad de su voz y la inflexibilidad de la orden impartida, que ni siquiera las razones incluidas pudieron suavizar… la verdad es que deseaba protegerla.

_Draco… _Su voz sonó tan pequeña en su mente como ella se sentía en ese momento, mientras se permitía perderse en esos ojos platinados que la observaban y en silencio le contaban de su real inquietud, ausente de la prepotencia, ego y superioridad que en la ya a estas alturas olvidada carta de Ron sobraban y cuyo recuerdo asalto su mente solo para confirmar la diferencia entre ellos, lo imposible de compararlos, lo equivocada que estuvo sobre tantas cosas en el pasado, lo correcto que se sentía experimentar estos sentimientos en la actualidad.

-¿Podemos hablar? – _Logro preguntar finalmente, con un nudo en la garganta que hizo que sus palabras fueran poco más que débil susurro_ - Yo… yo estaba en mi habitación y te vi… - _continuo, decidiendo dejar la presencia de Gael fuera de esa conversación, así como las emociones y reflexiones que experimentara en los últimos días - _y… vine a buscarte. La verdad… la verdad es que desde hace días he intentado conversar, pero tú nunca lo permites… no me dejas acercarme.

-Granger…

-Escucha… _- Se apresuro a interrumpir, luego de escuchar el frio tono que utilizo para pronunciar su apellido, intentando hacer caso omiso de la irrazonable molestia que experimento por el uso del mismo_ - Sé que estas molesto y seguramente cansado de mis reacciones. Pero necesito que sepas que no me molesté o sentí ofendida por… bueno, lo que dijiste el otro día. Yo solo necesitaba tiempo para encarar esas verdades, jamás quise o espere que el silencio entre nosotros fuese permanente… La realidad es que lo detesto, porque disfruto de nuestras conversaciones, del conocerte…

-Detente, Granger… - _Aunque la voz de Draco fue relativamente menos firme y ciertamente mucho más amable que en sus intervenciones anteriores, Hermione sello sus labios ni bien la orden llego a sus oídos guiada mas por la auto-conservación que por cualquier otra cosa, consciente que posiblemente ya a esas alturas había hablado demasiado –_ No tienes que explicarte o disculparte por nada. Mi comportamiento no es consecuencia de tus reacciones.

_¿Ah? _

-¿Cómo? – _Pregunto Hermione, repentinamente confundida… Ella había pensado que era por eso _- ¿Y entonces? Porque…

-Porque es lo mejor… - _Contesto simplemente Draco, sus palabras desconcertándola aun mas… ¿Lo mejor? ¿Para quién?_ _¿Para él? Porque estaba segura como el infierno de que no se refería a ella _- … Como ahora lo adecuado es que regreses al Castillo. Aun estas sin abrigo y yo tengo que irme, así que no hay razón para seguir perdiendo el tiempo aquí.

_Lo mejor… Adecuado… No hay razón… Perder el tiempo…_ Esas palabras, sus significados retumbaron una y otra vez en la mente de Hermione, aun después que el silencio la rodeara, como un eco sin final establecido, igual a una repetidora que parecía quemar un poco más de su interior en cada reproducción…. Así que eso era todo, a esto se reducía. Mientras, en los días anteriores la lejanía entre ellos carcomió su alma y corazón, haciéndola sentir culpable, impidiéndole pensar en otra cosa que no fuera conseguir la manera de que todo fuese como antes de esa conversación, la realidad es que él simplemente decidió aprovechar el momento para marcar la distancia entre ellos. Manteniéndose en una actitud si bien afable, claramente distante… seguramente permitiéndose solamente las preocupaciones habituales de un anfitrión hacia su invitado, tal vez de un renuente aunque educado compañero de investigación.

_Ok… Perfecto. Bueno… Jode esa, Draco Malfoy_

-Hasta donde se no te estoy deteniendo, puedes irte cuando quieras – _Con una voz que no reconoció como suya, Hermione se dirigió al hombre frente a ella, mientras sentía como en su interior la rabia se arremolinaba, ahogando cualquier emoción existente hasta ese momento. Era una estúpida y había hecho en los últimos días un despliegue total de sus habilidades como tal. En cada ocasión que estuvo detrás de él tratando de dar una disculpa que no solo no esperaban sino que de hecho no querían recibir, al bajar hasta allí para encararlo, mientras se humillaba con el fin de obtener un perdón innecesario… ¡Mierda!... por lo visto esto era más unilateral de lo que pensaba, estaba claro que el no deseaba absolutamente nada de su persona… Eso estaba bien, suponía, porque en ese instante tampoco requería nada de él… ni siquiera su noble preocupación - _¡Vamos, lárgate! No es como si fueses a hablar conmigo o como si realmente debieras protegerme de algo.

-Granger, no es…

-No expliques, Malfoy. No sigas perdiendo el tiempo conmigo _– Lo interrumpió y vagamente fue consciente de que los papeles se habían revertido, por lo menos así le parecía… Ojala eso la hiciera sentir mejor_ – Me quedo claro lo que dijiste y puedes irte tranquilo. No estoy buscando hablar contigo, por lo menos ya no. Tampoco tengo pensado deambular, solo me quedare aquí hasta que me de la regalada gana. Tengo muchas cosas en las que reflexionar.

-¿Y es que ahora necesitas estar en contacto directo con la naturaleza para hacerlo? – _Preguntó Malfoy, claramente molesto._ - ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, menor no respondas – _Reconsideró antes que Hermione pudiese mandarlo a la mierda_ – Solo ve y busca una jodida capa. No quiero regresar y descubrir que tengo una nueva estatua y realmente no me sobran las ganas de verme envuelto en un supuesto homicidio por congelamiento. Eso sería demasiado patético, Granger… y mal que bien, hasta yo tengo una reputación que cuidar.

-¡Eres un imbécil, Malfoy! – _Exploto Hermione, perdiendo la aparente indiferencia… A estas alturas desvanecida la efímera ventaja_ - ¿Es que ganas algo tratándome de esta manera? Porque… ¡Merlín!... yo… yo no…– _sus palabras vacilaron brevemente al sentir como su fortaleza se desintegraba. ... ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué él siempre tenía que comportarse de esa forma?… ¿Es que no se daba cuenta que la hería? – …_yo no te entiendo… yo… vengo a buscarte y me desprecias, te dejo ir tranquilo y prefieres quedarte para seguir molestándome, reiterándome mi poca importancia, dejándome claro que tu única preocupación, son los problemas que te acarrearía el que me convirtiera en piedra dentro de tu propiedad, que en…

-¡Joder, Granger!... ¿Y yo soy el imbécil aquí? – _Escupió repentinamente Malfoy, interrumpiendo su desolador discurso, acortando la distancia entre ellos… – _Bueno, señorita inteligente, déjame decirte algo: No tienes una puta idea de nada…. ¿Y sabes qué? – _Continúo, endureciendo aun más su tono mientras se detenía a solo un par de pasos de ella_ – Ese es precisamente el problema de todo: Somos malditamente diferentes. Aquí donde estamos, a pesar de casi tocarnos, pertenecemos a mundos completamente distintos… No soy un compañero de trabajo mas, ni alguien como Potter… o Weasley. Esto que vez frente a ti, es el resultado de un pasado que no tiene que ver con lo que eres y eso es algo que ambos deberíamos tener siempre presente, mientras estés aquí.

-¿Para qué? – _Preguntó Hermione, conociendo de antemano la respuesta… no dejándose amedrantar por él _– ¿Para mantener convenientemente la distancia? ¿Para que cuando llegue el momento de irme simplemente tome mis maletas, indiferente de la partida porque no he dejado lazos aquí?... Quizás eso funcione para ti, pero para mí no es más que pura mierda, Malfoy. Si tú no quieres tener nada que ver conmigo, no puedo obligarte, pero aunque sea basa tu decisión en razones reales, porque yo no tengo problemas con tu pasado y soy más que consciente de que no te pareces a nadie más que conozca… Pero eso lejos de hacerte alguien equivocado, te convirtió en una persona especial. Lamento que en cambio yo solo sea una molestia…

-Es que no lo eres, Granger – _Negó Malfoy con un suspiro derrotado y por primera vez desde su encuentro, un destello ilumino su mirada_ – Y ese es mi jodido problema… No quiero preocuparme por ti, pero lo hago. Y no deseo que me importes, pero lo haces… Y no veo que puedo ganar haciéndolo o que puedes obtener tú de ello, cuando el tiempo que compartiremos es limitado. Así que… ¿para qué complicar las cosas? Tienes una vida esperándote en lo que ningún tipo de relación conmigo tiene cabida y por mi parte…yo no sé qué hacer con eso, simplemente no tengo el interés de crear vínculos con nadie.

_Oh dios…_ En medio del silencio que siguió a la confesión de Malfoy y bajo la tensión aplastante que esta trajo consigo, Hermione lucho para mantenerse en pie, en apariencia imperturbable mientras en su interior todo parecía colapsar solo para un segundo después recomponerse más amplio, deslumbrante y fuerte. _No quiero preocuparme por ti, pero lo hago. Y no deseo que me importes, pero lo haces…_ ¡Merlín!… Esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza, quitándole total importancia al resto de lo escuchado, porque allí se encerraba más de lo que en sus sueños hubiese podido aspirar… porque esa declaración borraba de un manotazo todo el dolor experimentado en los últimos minutos, la angustia de los días pasados… la desesperanza que traía el ser totalmente insignificante para la persona que en poco tiempo logro llenar tus pensamientos, la inseguridad que daba el no saber si sería capaz de lograr colarse en su vida, ser lo suficientemente especial para formar parte de su futuro.

_Pero lo era… _Se dijo, sintiendo como su recién renovada (_y por poco totalmente extinguida_) confianza surgía y retomaba su lugar, mientras su mirada recorría ese rostro serio, marcado por las cicatrices y un así hermoso, fuerte pero en ese momento extrañamente vulnerable. _Ella…_ – reafirmó, sintiendo como su pecho se estremecía ante ese hecho –… y si quería que eso continuara así, mejor aún, que llegara a mas (_luego pensaría en limites_), este era el momento de hacer algo… de aferrarse a esa oportunidad que tenia al frente con las dos manos, porque el pasado ya no importaba y el presente es demasiado efímero como para sentarse con calma a planear el futuro. Y bueno, no tenía idea de lo que este le depararía, pero aquí y ahora solo poseía una certeza: quería a Draco Malfoy en el… Y si para ello tenía que luchar… ¿Cuál era el problema? Ciertamente, no era ajena a las batallas. De hecho… quizás era tiempo de que librara una en nombre de ese por el que nunca antes se forzó a combatir, el que solo después de llegar a ese castillo descubrió su propia voz, el que en ese preciso instante temblaba anhelante en su pecho, consciente de la posibilidad, desbordante de esperanza, dándose por primera vez permiso de soñar a sus anchas… de creer que a pesar del pasado que compartían, un mañana era posible.

_Su corazón_

-Creo que para mí es demasiado tarde, ya he complicado las cosas, Dr… Malfoy… – _Hablo finalmente, decidiéndose por decir la verdad, corrigiendo apenas a tiempo su error (si, por lo visto las ganas de llamarlo por su nombre habían vuelto)… consciente de que él no tenía la mínima idea de lo real y compleja de esa confesión_ - … Me preocupas y me importas, me interesa conocer más de ti… y no sé que puedas obtener tú de todo esto, mucho menos tengo idea de qué clase de vida piensas que me está esperando, pero de lo que si estoy segura es que mejoraría si estuvieses en ella.

_Y allí estaba, todo… o bueno, casi…_ - pensó mientras su mirada se perdía en esos ojos de acero que llenos ahora de recelo, fijamente la estudiaban _– … en bandeja de plata para que él hiciera con eso lo que quisiera… porque por más que deseara la decisión final estaba más allá de sus anhelos, le pertenecía al hombre frente a ella, ese que claramente desconfiaba de la veracidad de sus palabras y el cual esperaba pudiese darle la oportunidad de demostrarle la autenticidad que envolvía cada letra. _

-¿Cómo lo haría, Granger? _– La pregunta llego demasiado rápido, desbordante de una ansiedad que no logro disimular su usual tono marcado de indiferencia_ - Porque se de varias personas que diferirían de esa afirmación en particular y harían cualquier cosa para que rescindieras de ella… lo que por su puesto sucedería finalmente

_Imposible_

-Eso no sucederá _– Negó Hermione con firmeza, consciente de a quienes se refería Draco, segura de que no podía importarle menos lo que pensaran los demás, frente a la posibilidad que se mostraba frente a ella_

-¿No? Me sorprendes, Granger – _Declaro Draco, con sorna y algo más que Hermione no pudo determinar _– Esa es una afirmación un tanto radical tomando en cuenta quien eres y los que te rodean… Siempre pensé que los componentes del trío dorado se guiaban por esa mierda de todos para uno y uno para todos. Queriendo a los mismos, despreciando a todos los demás. Emparejándose unos con otros, usando a los Weasley como banco de llenado para los faltantes. En fin, esforzándose por salvar al mundo mientras ustedes coexisten en uno alterno, presidido por el balance y la justicia… donde sin duda mi persona tiene un puesto relevante en el área de entes despreciables, probablemente un puesto detrás de Voldemort y diez delante de mi padre. ¿Tengo que entender entonces que planeas romper filas?

-No, Malfoy. Solo tienes que creer en que quiero seguir con mi vida – _Aclaro Hermione con tranquilidad, sin siquiera molestarse en refutar sus palabras… Como hacerlo, cuando internamente se preguntaba cuanto de verdad y error estas contenían _– He pasado mucho tiempo a la deriva… – _continuó decidiéndose una vez más por hablar con honestidad _- …esperando por cosas que ahora sé que no deseo que regresen… y simplemente quiero marcar las pautas que me guiaran en adelante… Siempre querré a Harry, nunca podre odiar a Ron, pero ambos han hecho su camino, escogiendo a quien incluir o sacar del mismo, sin pensar en mí, en cómo me afectaría ¿Por qué entonces tendría yo que detenerme a hacerlo? Mas importante aun ¿Qué ganaría con eso?... Se lo que pensaran al enterarse de nuestra amistad, pero la realidad es que eso me tiene sin cuidado, ciertas cosas no se pueden obviar, y el hecho es que me siento mas cómoda en la actualidad a tu lado que al de ellos.

_Eso no te lo esperabas ¿verdad?..._ Pensó Hermione al observar como la sorpresa destellaba fugazmente en el rostro de Draco, para seguidamente ser reemplazada por una estoica mascara que contradecía el cumulo de emociones que se vislumbraban en su mirada y que le hablaban de una intranquilidad que poco o nada tenía que ver con la una vez más, indiferente fachada. _Por favor dios, que eso signifique algo_, se encontró pidiendo entonces, porque no quería llenarse de ilusiones vacías, mucho menos deseaba malinterpretar reacciones y francamente temía estar confundiéndolo todo debido a su anhelo, guiada por inexperiencia, empujada por el deseo de acercarse a él.

-No me jodas, Granger _– Las hostiles palabras de Draco, rompieron el hilo de sus pensamientos y el breve pero tenso silencio que los rodeaba, y a pesar de no estar particularmente sorprendida por la ruda declaración, no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto decepcionada ¿Era demasiado iluso desear que él pudiese dejar de desconfiar y simplemente creer en ella?... Por lo visto si_

-No estoy buscando hacerlo, Malfoy – _Se apresuro a declarar Hermione, imprimiendo toda la sinceridad posible a sus palabras. _– Es la realidad. Se la imagen que tienes en la mente de Harry, Ron y yo. Es más, seguramente en los días pasados fui la culpable de que gran parte de la misma se reforzara. Pero la verdad es que tú, el estar aquí, la distancia… me ha ayudado a examinar mi vida y finalmente cerrar capítulos que en Londres parecían no tener fin y solo me confundían y retenían. Harry es el esposo de Ginny, ella es la hermana de Ron y nosotros ya no estamos juntos. Y si bien, ahora te lo digo sin problemas, por demasiado tiempo todas esas conexiones me tuvieron atada, de tal manera que no comprendía que debía avanzar y no quedarme solamente esperando, a tal punto que no me daba cuenta de que mas importante que se terminara o no la relación con mi novio, lo que me aterraba era quedar afuera del único lugar que me abrió las puertas y en donde me quisieron sin importar lo que era, terminar alejada de todas las personas que por una gran parte de mi vida han sido mis mejores amigos, mi familia... Lamentablemente, creo que a ellos les inquieta lo mismo, de allí que antes que tú nadie se preocupara en hablarme con franqueza, de hecho eres la primera persona en mucho tiempo que conversa o discute conmigo de lo cualquier tema sin intentar moderarse, que me trata como lo que soy, una mujer.

_Que me hace sentir, como tal… _Hermione se cuido bien de guardar ese último pensamiento para sí misma, mientras se preparaba para la próxima reacción de Draco, esperando haber dicho lo correcto y que esta fuese mejor que la anterior, consciente de que no era el momento para reflexiones como esa. Por lo que cuando el silencio volvió a extenderse entre ellos, ocupo su mente en algo diferente que cavilaciones, decidiéndose en cambio a estudiar al hombre frente a ella, el cual repentinamente parecía fascinado por la fachada del hermoso castillo que se encontraba a su espalda.

_Se cambio de ropa…_ Solo le llevo un par de segundos llegar a esa conclusión y junto con el dolor sordo que el descubrimiento trajo consigo, vino la recriminación por su estupidez, al no darse cuenta hasta ese momento. _Si_, la larga gabardina oscura que recordaba de su encuentro sorpresa unas noches atrás lo cubría casi totalmente, pero si hubiese prestado más atención, se habría percatado de que en la pequeña área descubierta a la altura de la clavícula, resaltaba lo que seguramente era una fina camisa negra, en vez del sin duda igual de costoso sweater gris ceniza de cuello alto que llevaba mientras estuvieron en el estudio. _Draco… _El nombre retumbo nuevamente en su mente, envuelto en una mezcla de decepción, rabia y tristeza que no había experimentado antes, ni siquiera cuando finalmente descubrió la verdad o mejor dicho, los engaños que se ocultaban tras las acciones de Ron… haciéndola sentir débil, enferma… herida, a pesar de saber que no tenía derecho a reaccionar de esa manera, consciente de que él no le pertenecía…que no poseía ningún tipo de obligación con ella.

-¿Entonces decidiste seguir adelante? – _La voz de Draco llego a los oídos de Hermione, convertido en un tenue susurro que en cualquier otro momento hubiese sido suficiente para afectarle, más que en ese instante se deslizo fácilmente por sus sentidos, demasiado comprometida como estaba en terminar de ahogarse en su para ese momento océano interno de autocompasión, en el que los Granger pasados se confundían con los presentes y donde el futuro se mostraba a través de diversos y maliciosos escenarios en los que ella no tenía cabida… donde simplemente, no era una opción_ – ¡Joder, Granger! ¿Qué te sucede?

_Que vas a salir con alguien que no soy yo…_ La respuesta centelló en su cabeza mientras (y a pesar de la rudeza de las palabras de Draco) retornaba tranquilamente su atención hacia el hombre frente a ella, sintiendo como el cansancio se apoderaba de su interior al encontrarse sus miradas. _Dios… ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo?..._ se pregunto, sin fuerzas suficientes para examinar los minutos anteriores, sin valor para recordar las reflexiones de los últimos días. _Mierda…_ Solo quería irse a su habitación y dormir, de pronto la idea de pensar se le hizo demasiado difícil de asimilar… No, no deseaba hacerlo, no por esa noche por lo menos, no mientras supiera que él estaba fuera… y quizás ni siquiera luego de que haya regresado.

-Adiós, Malfoy – _Dijo finalmente en un susurro, a la vez que daba la vuelta dispuesta a regresar a su habitación, negada a dirigir ni un solo fugaz pensamiento a lo que dejaba atrás, logrando solamente dar un par de pasos antes que una mano grande, fuerte y cálida se apoderara de su antebrazo impidiéndole seguir adelante, obligándola suavemente a girar y enfrentarse a unos ojos acerados que la observaban con tanta cólera y resentimiento que lograron estremecerla _

-Me pregunto, Granger… – _Comenzó Draco, aun aferrando su brazo, con un tono sereno que contradecía totalmente su mirada_ - … si finalmente te afecto el clima o simplemente has reconsiderado tus decisiones y te retiras dado que tu comodidad ya no se encuentra a mi lado.

_¿Ah?_

-¿Qué? – _Hermione pregunto, demasiado confusa y aturdida para agregar algo más inteligente._

-Lo que escuchaste – _Replico Draco a la vez que apartaba finalmente la mano, llevándose la única fuente de calor que poseía su cuerpo_ – ¿Luego de decir toda esa mierda en voz alta, cambiaste de parecer? ¿O es que mi pregunta te hizo recapacitar y arrepentirte de tus palabras?

_Su pregunta… ¿Cuál?..._ Hermione se negó a apartar la mirada de la de Draco, consciente de que lo que sea que sucedía, esto solo lo empeoraría, mientras en su mente repasaba la ultima parte de su conversación. Lamentablemente eso le llevo más tiempo que el que deseaba, al tener que rebuscar entre sus desoladores pensamientos y las complicadas emociones que de ella se apoderaron. Finalmente, el eco de su interrogante lleno su cabeza: _¿Entonces decidiste seguir adelante?_... y comprendió al fin de lo que hablaba… _Merlín_, ella por minutos tratando de convencerlo de la importancia que tenía en su vida y la única respuesta que recibió cuando comenzó a aceptarlo fue una fría despedida… Y poco importaban las razones para la misma, además claro, de que no poseía ni un solo motivo valido para sentirse de la manera que lo hacía.

-No he reconsiderado lo que te dije, Malfoy. Te lo juro, nada ha cambiado – _Aclaro entonces, sintiendo que algo en su interior se rompía gracias a lo que diría a continuación, bajando la mirada hasta donde se vislumbraba el pequeño triangulo invertido de camisa negra, temerosa de que la verdad quedase descubierta en su rostro _– Solo… solo recordé que te estaban esperando y no quise seguirte retrasando con mi conversación.

-Entiendo – _Acepto Draco y Hermione negó en su interior. No, no lo hacía. No comprendía nada y seguiría sin hacerlo _– Pero ya no me retrasas, Granger – _Agrego poco después, confundiéndola y obligándola a buscar una vez más su mirada, justo a tiempo para ver en sus ojos la sinceridad y esperanza que se reflejara al decir las próximas palabras _– Porque no voy a ningún lado… ya no tengo un jodido motivo para hacerlo.


End file.
